Bedtime tears
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: Yugi like Yami. ALOT. But he's not sure on Yam's feelings. And Yami isn't completely sure either... YugiYami
1. Chapter 1

OMG!

I've written something else then Seto/Jou! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMGOMG!

-breath-

Yeah. This story is about another cute couple. Yugi/Yami!

Plot: Yugi likes Yami. REALLY likes him, that is. But he's not sure about Yami's feelings. And neither is Yami himself...

Disclaimer: Yeah, own nothing, no suing please!

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, maybe more pairings later on.

Warnings: Oh, the usual, boy/boy relationship, maybe some OOC, and my lousy spelling.

/_Talk/ _Yami talking to Yugi through mind-link

(_Talk_) Yugi talking through the mind-link with Yami.

And lastly, when you get to the end of the chapter: push the purple review-button and write down your thoughts. (Also called reviewing)

ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Yugi's bedroom.

Normal POV

Silence.

Deep silence, a comforting and drowsy one.

Not one of those who makes you go all 'someone please talk!', no it's a 'Aaaah' sort of silence.

And where am I going with this, writing about the silence?

No one will ever know.

But the silence is broken by an almost silent sigh.

Yugi turned over to his back and looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He'd been trying to for the last hour. But he just couldn't.

Why?

Because he had alot of things to think about. Yami things.

For the last year that Yami had got his own body, Yugi had started to get strange feelings. Feelings that started every time he looked at Yami. When he saw the former Egyptian pharaoh he felt tingly all over, and always felt a blush being close.

And when he heard that voice. That deep and enchanting voice. That voice sent shivers down his spine, and not unpleasant shivers.

Yami's voice.

Yugi sighed again and closed his eyes. At once, an image of Yami appeared in front of his eyes. He could see those gorgeous amethyst eyes, the silky tri-coloured hair and the soft smile that made him feel like he was the only one in the world.

A slow tear ran down his cheek and he didn't dry it away. He had already cried several times that night and was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep.

Yugi already knew that he loved Yami. He had loved him since he saved his life several times, but then he thought it was just grateful love. But now, he knew it was something stronger than that.

It was a crush. A big crush. And it had to be Yami he fell in love with, the guy that he'd shared body with for years. Why him! Yami could see his thoughts, or most of them. Yugi had but a blockade in front of his feelings for Yami, the secret feeling.

Yugi also knew that Yami cared for him, seeing that he had risked his life to save him. But that was it. Yami cared for him in a friendly way, nothing else. And Yugi thought that there was something going on between Yami and Anzu, and that sucked major arse. Anzu was just a little annoying slut, who didn't care for Yami. She just wanted to fuck him. And then brag about it in school.

Another slow tear ran down his cheek.

Yami wasn't there. He was downstairs, talking to grandpa about something. Yugi didn't know what exactly they talked about, but he guessed that it was about his birthday. Next week, he would turn sixteen

Sixteen and only barely 160cm tall.

Yugi was just about to cry again about how unfair his life was, when he heard steps coming up the stairs. At once, the short boy turned to the side, face away from the door. He couldn't let Yami see that he was awake.

The door creaked open and almost silent steps entered his room. And then the door closed silently again.

/_Yugi/_ Yami said in a low tone through their mind-link. Just to see if he was awake.

Yugi didn't answer. Instead he just concentrated in breathing calmly, like a sleeping person would.

/_I know you're awake, hikari. Why are you?_/

Yugi sighed deeply, but didn't answer. He didn't trust his voice, and didn't think he could hide the devastated tone in his voice if he answered through the mind-link.

/_Hikari... wait, have you been crying!_/ Yugi tensed. How the...

He was turned around roughly and looked up at Yami. The Egyptian looked at him with a serious expression.

"You have..." He whispered in a low voice and his gaze softened. Yugi blushed at the gentle and worried tone.

A soft hand dried away his tears and lifted him up so he was sitting. Then he entered heaven.

Yami pulled him into his arms, holding him close and comforting. When Yugi felt the warmth of the other boy, he broke apart. Being so close to what he so desperatly wanted but couldn't have...

Tears started to fall again, this time staining Yami's black shirt instead of his blue pillow. Hard sobs crossed his body, so strong that his whole body shook. His hands went to Yami's shirt and he grabbed it like it was his lifeline.

Yami was very worried. Seeing his always happy hikari crying like this wasn't common, and was the thing he hated the most; seeing the boy he cared so much for hurt. So Yami tried to calm him down a little.

Yugi tensed a little when two hands slowly started rubbing his back in a comforting way. But then he relaxed and soon the hard sobs reduced to light sniffles. But he didn't let go of Yamis shirt. Instead he buried his face in the hard chest and sighed deeply.

After a few silent minutes, Yami took a deep breath and asked:

"Why are you crying hikari?" Yugi shrugged, not wanting to answer. And hey, what would he say? 'I'm crying over that you're not kissing me senseless.'

Yami pulled away a little and held him one arm-length away so he could see his hikari's tearstained eyes. To see his lovely hikari this broken hurt him just as much and...

Wait, beloved!

No, no way. He didn't love his hikari. He just... cared. Alot. That's right, just cared.

That he felt like he's heart was broken every time Yugi was sad didn't mean he loved him. Absolutely not!

"Come on Yugi. Tell me what's wrong..." He looked pleadingly at the shorter boy. That almost made Yugi cry again.

"I-I don't w-wanna talk ab-about it." He sobbed and turned away his head. Yami frowned and gently turned his hikari's face towards him.

"You know you can talk to me about anything Yugi. I'm your friend, and I'll do anything to make you happy. So tell me, who do I have to send to the shadow realm to make you smile again?" Yugi giggled a little and then sniffled.

How did Yami always make him happy again? Even when it seemed to be the darkest time, Yami would always lighten up his mood. Another thing he lived about him.

"You don't have to do anything Yami. I'm happy now that..." Yugi blushed. He had been so close to saying; I'm happy now that you're with me. If he had been braver, he would've said it.

"Now that, what?" Yami asked, now very curious. Yugi uncertainly opened his mouth to answer, when grandpa's voice came through the door.

"Boys! Go to bed, you have school tomorrow!"

"_Saved by the bell"_ Yugi thought and lay down again. "We'd better do as he say."

Yami watched him for a few seconds, before he shrugged and rose from the bed.

"Right. Good night hikari." Yugi hesitated for a second, but then he said in a very squeaky voice:

"Wait!" Yami turned and looked at him with his head cocked to the side. "What, aibou?"

Yugi blushed and felt like hiding under the covers when he spoke. "C-Could you stay with me tonight? I can't sleep."

A unnoticeable blush crept up Yami's cheeks. Stay the night? In Yugi's bedroom?

In his bed!

Did he want to lay next to his beautiful hikari...

Wait, beautiful? Yes, Yugi was beautiful, that was true, but he shouldn't think such thoughts! Yugi was of-limit, to pure and innocent for him. What would Yugi think of him if...

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked nervously. He was very ashamed by now. Yami hadn't said a single word since his question. He had just stared at him with a weird expression.

"I-I guess... If you want me to I will." Yami stammered. Yugi's face lit up and he smiled a little.

"Thanks Yami."

Yami muttered something under his breath and took off his shirt (A/N: -drool-O.O). Yugi blushed again, but since the light was so low, you couldn't see it. Yami's chest was well-toned and very muscular. Yugi was certain he was drooling. (A/N: I know I am!)

Yami climbed into the bed and under the cover. He felt uneasy for a moment, but then Yugi moved closer to him and curled up against him. Warmth filled Yami's body and he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "_Hey, this felt good_..." Yami thought drowsily.

Yugi's thought were almost the same. It did feel very good to have his back up against Yami's bare chest, and to feel his every breath.

"Good night Yami." He whispered and then he fell asleep. Yami waited for a few minutes so he was sure that Yugi slept before he lent down and kissed his cheek softly.

"Good night aibou. I love you." He said in such a low tone that you could think that he just mimicked it. The last part he hadn't really meant to say, but it just... slipped out.

And in that moment, he knew his true feelings.

_**END! Or is it...**_

Awwww... KAWAII!

But now I have a small dilemma. I don't know if I should leave it to be a one-shot, or if I should continue it and make a full story.

Please help me out! Review and write what you think I should do!

Yugi: -Puppy eyes- Pwease review!

Fangirls: KAWAII! o


	2. Feelings

...mm... hello! I'm back again with the Yugi/Yami story. I decided, seeing the reviewers responds, that I should keep going! Fluff ohoy!

-Hands out cookies- Thank you all that reviewed!

-sigh- I just got to know that you can't answer reviews in the actual story, and since I don't want my stories to go away, I wont. Sorry!

And I wish to tell those few who likes Anzu, don't read this fic! It contains Anzu-bashing! And if that offends anyone, don't read this fic.

I also wish to add to those who do like Anzu and still is here, that's fine! You may like Anzu, but don't try to make me like her, 'cause that's never gonna happen! I can't stand her!

I **_WON'T_** apologize about the slut comment, because that is just my own thought, and this _is_ fiction! Deal with it, okay!

Ah well, since you've all been waiting, let's get started with the disclaimer and all that shit...

Disclaimer: ...you haven't seen the yamis grope their hikaris, or Seto Kaiba and Jou Katsuya snuggling together in the TV-series, have you! I own nothing! A real shame, if I did it would be so much more interesting...

Pairings: Mainly Yugi/Yami, but also other nice pairings. My fav pairings to be precise! Like Anzu/Death...

Warnings: Hm... some angst, boy/boy love and Anzu bashing. Lousy spelling and maybe some OOC acting.

/_BLAH_/ Yami talking to Yugi mind-link way.

((_BLAH)) _Yugi talking to Yami mind-linky!

(And please, read my warnings and other notes! Then you know what is to come, and won't be unprepared!)

Yeah... tha's about it! Let's get the story going!

Chapter 2 

**Domino High 8:30**

**Home-room.**

Yugi looked at Yami through the corner of his eye, while listening to Jou blabbing on about something he and Seto had done at the week-end. Needless to say, Yugi wasn't listening.

"...and then he took me to this amazing park! And we walked there for hours, talking about everything! And when we got to this lake in the park, he kissed me and said he loved me. It was so totally romantic!"

Ryou nodded and smiled softly.

"It sounds wonderful Jou. Imagine that, going to Paris on your one month anniversary..." Ryou sighed and rested his head in his hands, looking dreamily into the distance.

Bakura watched his hikari thoughtfully. Then he smirked and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Ryou, would you like to go to Paris with me?", the spirit asked. Ryou's eyes lit up and he smiled towards his yami.

"Yes! Can we?" Bakura chuckled a little.

"What, of course! I heard that they have great oysters there, and you know what oysters do..." He winked a little, making his hikari blush.

"Paris, man... It sounds great. Maybe I should go there sometime..." Honda said and looked a little over his shoulder at Ryuji Otogi, who sat a few seats away. Honda had had a big crush on him for a long time, and Ryuji also had one on Otogi. But neither of the teens seemed to notice that...

Yami smiled too.

"Yeah, it sounds like heaven. I wish I could go there sometime too."

Anzu looked at Yami and smiled. "Oh, we could go Yami!" She said in a fake, sweet voice and put her hand on his. "The oysters sounds great..."

Yami looked at her with a weird expression. Why did that girl keep hitting on him, it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Maybe we could. We all could go together, you, me, Jou, Seto, Bakura, Ryou, Honda and Yugi? What do you think?"

"Great!" They all said. Well, except Anzu and Yugi. Anzu, because she wanted to go with only Yami, and Yugi simply because he was to busy looking at Yami.

At the lack of respond, Jou turned to Yugi and looked at him. He blinked slowly, seeing the dazed and sad look on his friend's face.

"Err... Yug'? Wha'dya think?"

Yugi jerked and blushed furiously. He hadn't listened, he had been busy checking Yami out.

"W-what? About what?" He asked with an embarrassed look on his face.

Jou rose one eyebrow. He recognized that.

Not listening.

Having a dazed look on your face.

Being deep in thought.

Being embarrassed getting caught not listening.

Yugi had a crush. And how did Jou know that? Well, he had been told that he'd been acting that way since he fell in love with Seto.

But on who was Yugi crushing...

"Yug, ya didn't listen?" Yugi shook his head and smiled apolitically.

"I'm sorry, Jou."

Jou shook his head and laughed.

"Nah, 's okay! I'm jus' blabbing..." Yugi smiled once again, but the smile seemed quite forced. Jou watched him for a few more seconds, but then he started talking to the other again.

After a few more minutes, the teacher arrived and everyone's attention went to her. Well, almost everyone's attention. Yugi still watched Yami.

"Good morning, class!" The teacher, Mr Tagasaki, called out in his calm voice.

"Good morning, Mr Tagasaki!" The students chorused.

The teacher opened his briefcase and started looking through some papers in it.

"Well, today we don't have so much to talk about..."

Ding, Yugi spaced out. He looked at Yami, who sat in the seat in front of him, with a dreamy look on his face.

How did he always managed to look so totally hot? That slightly tanned skin, that beautiful hair who was just as soft as it looked, those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

And how did he wear that school-uniform that everybody wore, but still managed to look different and unique? Like the pharaoh he once were...

"Psst! Yug'! Earth to Yugi!" Yugi jumped slightly and turned his head in the voice's direction. Jou looked worriedly at him.

"Ya okay? You've spaced out fer a while..." He whispered. Yugi nodded and looked at Yami again, a small blush at his cheeks. Jou rose an eyebrow seeing where Yugi's gaze had turned, but decided not to push the matter.

/_Hikari, why are you looking at me/_ Yugi blushed even deeper. How had he noticed?

((_I-I weren't!))_

/_... yes you were. I feel it._/

((_Oh! Err... no reason. I just tried to see the teacher.))_

Yami didn't say anything more, to Yugi's great relief. Though, it was nice to hear his beautiful voice...

/_Thank you, Yugi. Your voice is nice too._/ Yugi blushed another shade, and he could feel his yami smirk. But he didn't get the time to answer to that, because the bell rang. He grabbed his books and followed everyone else out, but then Jou stopped him.

"Yugi, can we talk for a minute?" Yugi nodded slowly and stayed in the classroom, while everyone else walked out.

When the last student had left the classroom, Jou looked seriously at him.

"Yugi, wa's wit ya today? You space out all the time, an' get tha' dazed look on yer face. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you have a..."

"NO! I don't have a crush!" Yugi called out before his friend could finish. A large blush were now staining his cheeks, and he held out his hands in front of him.

Jou raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I was gonna say that you have a flu."

Yugi blinked.

"Oh..." He looked to the side and blushed another shade.

Red was suddenly a very common colour for his face.

Jou's smirk grew wider.

"Soo... who's the lucky girl?" He suddenly looked worried. "It's not Anzu is it? No offence, man, but she has a thing fer Yami..."

A sad expression now appeared in Yugi's face.

"I know." He said the two words in a very quiet and sad voice. "And Yami has a thing for her..."

This made Jou surprised. He'd never heard his friend sound so unhappy. Then the realization hit him. Now he knew who Yugi had a crush on.

"You like Yami, don't ya?" Yugi blushed and nodded. Then he got a terrified look on his face.

"You're not going to tell him, are you!" He squeaked and grabbed Jou's arms hardly. Jou quickly shook his head and pulled away from Yugi's death-grip.

"No, of course not. But you'll have to tell him." Yugi shook his head violently and sat down in one of the empty desks.

"I can't." He whispered and put his face in his hands. Jou rose one eyebrow and sat down next to him.

"Why not? He likes ya, an..." Yugi shook his head and said, in a quite muffled voice;

"Haven't you seen him and Anzu? And he's not even gay..."

Jou shook his head and laughed a little

"Bud, he doesn't like Anzu one bit! Haven't ya seen the panicked look on his face whenever she flirt with him?"

Yugi looked up from his hands and looked at Jou with a hopeful look in his eyes. Then, as fast as it had come, it disappeared.

"Maybe, but he's not gay." Jou chuckled and rose again.

"One thing is fer sure; he's not straight! I mean, girls are all over him, but he doesn't even give 'em one second look. Hey, I'm sure a girl could come an' shake her tits in his face, and he wouldn't even react."

Yugi giggled and rose too. His mood was now much better then it had been earlier. But still, he felt a little worried.

"But, what should I do if he says he doesn't like me?" His shoulders slumped down and he looked at the ground, with a small pout on his face.

Jou shrugged.

"Well, at least ya'll know, right?" Yugi looked up again, now with a bright smile on his lips.

"You're right, Jou! Thanks, you're the best friend a guy could have."

Jou grinned, and opened the classroom door and they both walked out

"Why, of course I am! Never doubt the mind of Jounouchi Katsuya!"

A low chuckle was heard from behind them, and the next second came a certain brown-haired teen brushing past.

"What, the puppy has received a mind? Well, that was certainly a surprise." Jou glared and growled.

"I'm not a puppy, Seto!" Seto bent down and cupped the blonde's cheek. In his eyes, it sparkled softly of care and devotion.

"Yes, you are. My puppy." Jou blushed, and smiled towards his boyfriend. Yugi felt very uncomfortable, feeling like he was in the way.

"Um, guys, I'll just go and hook up with the others, see you later." Jou blinked and was about to ask Yugi to stay, but the short teen had already walked off.

Jou turned to Seto and gave him a glare.

"Seto, I was actually trying to cheer Yugi up, ya can't jus' come here and be so..." He searched for the right word. "...irresistible!"

Seto chuckled once again, and wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's waist.

"Not my fault that I'm perfect. Now, come on. I happen to know a classroom that will be unused for another half hour, and I know just the perfect way of using it..." He raised on of his eyebrows to Jou in a suggestive way.

A trademark grin made its way to Jou's lips, and he took the CEO's hand and dragged him through the corridor.

"What are we doin' here then?"

**12:00**

**School yard/Lunchtime**

**Normal POV**

Yugi sighed, sitting alone under a cherry-blossom tree outside school. It was very peaceful, sitting under the tree's shadow, and just being able to... think.

Yugi was currently eating his lunch, all by himself. And why was that?

Well, he just couldn't eat when both Yami and Anzu was around. Whenever Yami was in the same room as Anzu, she started to giggle and flirt with Yami, dropping not very unnoticeable hints of her wanting him in her bed.

Of course, Yami pretended he was oblivious, and he always lead in the conversation to something else. Unfortunately, he often did so by talking to Yugi. And he always went very nervous, so his answers were quite... lame, in lack for another word.

Yugi sighed once again, and lifted his strawberry-jam sandwich to his mouth to take a bite.

"Yugi?" Yugi bit his tongue, and dropped his sandwich on the grass. Miraculously enough, it didn't land on the side with jam.

The short teen quickly turned his head to the familiar voice and blushed, ever so slightly. Behind him, standing only one foot away, was just the person who had occupied his mind; Yami.

He smiled towards him and sat down next to him, so close that their knees were touching. Not very strange, since Yami was Yugi's friend, but still it made him feel uncomfortable.

Damn, was it just him, or did it just go very hot out there?

"Why are you all alone out here, everyone's wondering were you are." Yami frowned and looked his hikari in the eye. "I was worried."

Yugi blushed and looked away. Yami could feel that his hikari was very nervous through their link.

"Oh, you know... I just needed to think about stuff." Yugi picked up his dropped sandwich, and brought it to his mouth, taking a large bite of the delicious sandwich. He could feel Yami's gaze on him, burning hot. And then he put a hand on his shoulder.

/_Aibou, I can sense something is wrong./_ Hearing Yami's careful voice in his head, made Yugi feel nervous. He looked down at his sandwich and took another small bite.

((_Everything is fine.))_

Yami frowned. His hikari had never kept things from him like this, and now it was the second time in only two days.

/_Why can't you tell me what's wrong, Yugi? I feel something is wrong and-/_

For unknown reasons, Yugi now got very angry. He didn't get angry very often, but now his feelings were on a roller coaster. He got up to his feet and glared at Yami.

"I don't want to talk about it, is it so fucking hard to understand!" Yugi yelled and stomped his foot in the ground. Yami stared at his hikari, and also got up. Yugi rarely yelled at him, and he never cursed.

"Yugi, what-" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yugi screamed, making several other students turn their heads to look at them. Yami blinked and stretched out his hand to touch Yugi's shoulder, but the short boy jumped away from his touch, and sprinted away from him, towards the school.

Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks, and he kept running through the school doors. Blood rushed through him and pumped in his ears, making him unable to thing straight.

/_Yugi, wait I-/_ Furiously, Yugi shut the mind link and ran into an unused classroom.

There, he locked the door and slid down against the wall, his whole body shaking. He panted hard, and just sat on the floor, his back leaned against the locked door. Soon, sobs started to make their way through his throat, followed by more tears.

Why had he done that? Yelling at Yami, for no reason whatsoever. Sure, Yugi wanted to be alone a little, but he'd never yelled at his yami like that. Yugi put his head in his arms, and cried, trying not to make too much sound.

Suddenly, he heard voices outside the door; namely Anzu's and another girl that he couldn't give a name to.

"So, Anzu, how's it going with Yami?" The other girl asked. Yugi's head popped up, and he started to listen carefully. He heard Anzu sigh deeply.

"Not so good. He barely notice me! All he's got eyes for is that stupid Yugi..." Yugi blinked and turned his head around. He thought Anzu was his friend...

Well, maybe not much of a friend, but still he hadn't thought Anzu disliked him.

Now, the other girl spoke again. Her voice contained disgust.

"What, is Yami gay? And likes Yugi, that little shrimp?" Yugi flinched. Him, a shrimp?

Anzu made a short laugh, and her voice sounded disgusted too.

"Of course not! But all the other guys are, and it's so disgusting! I mean, kissing your own gender? Eww! It makes me sick every time I have to watch those guys make out!"

Yugi blinked slowly. Anzu was disgusted by them? She'd never said that out loud, not even showed ever so slightly that she disapproved of their relationships. Anger started to boil inside him again. That bloody hypocritical bitch!

His attention turned back to the girls again. That other girl started to talk this time.

"And to think that the gorgeous Seto Kaiba would stoop so low! I mean, him dating such a lowlife as Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Again, Yugi's blood boiled. How dared that girl call his best friend a lowlife? Oh, when he found out who that bitch was, there would be hell to pay!

Anzu gave away a small snort.

"Hmpf! I'm sure that it's only temporarily! I only think Kaiba's dating him to fuck him. When he gets tired of his fuck-toy, I'm sure he'll come to is senses, and then he'll notice you, Janice!"

Yugi's eyes grew bigger. Did Anzu just call Jou, Seto's fuck-toy? Yugi knew very well how deep Seto's feelings fore Jou was, and that the brunette would even die to help him! He had shown that when Jou once got kidnapped.

The CEO had thrown himself in-between a gunshot to save Jou, and he ended up in hospital for almost a week, his life balancing on a thin thread. The shot had hit right under the heart but, by some kind of miracle, he had survived.

Jou hadn't left his side during those days.

Again, Yugi was pulled out of his deep thoughts, hearing running steps down the corridor, and the girls conversation ended.

"Hi, Yami!" Yugi heard Anzu say, and giggle sweetly. Yugi almost puked at the sugary voice.

He heard the steps stop, right outside the door.

"Oh, hi."

The sound of Yami's voice made his heart jump and Yugi smiled hearing Yami's not so enthusiastic respond. Then he heard Anzu's high heel shoes clatter a little, and then he heard her giggle.

"Where did you go at lunch, Yami? I missed you..." Yugi was sure Anzu pouted in a, she thought, cute way. The anger that floated through him, made him lose the control of his blockade between his and Yami's mind links.

He heard his yami gasp, and then he knocked at the door.

"Yugi? Are you in there?" Yugi tensed and closed his eyes. Oh well, he might as well admit it.

((_Yes_.)) That was Yugi's only reply.

He heard Yami sigh in a relived way.

/_Can you-_/

He was cut of by Anzu. Her voice was shrill, and she sounded really nervous.

"Is Yugi in there?" Yugi smirked. "_Ha, you hadn't count with that, you evil bitch..._" Yugi thought, careful not to let Yami hear that thought. It would be hard to explain.

He now heard Yami sigh, and Yugi felt him roll his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, he's in there. Would you mind leaving us alone, hm?"

Yugi heard Anzu gasp, and then he heard the clatter of two pairs of shoes walking down the corridor.

_**End chapter!**_

Oookay, sooo, how was that? Please, tell me you thoughts, and if this is a good continuation, and if it's worth continuing. And also, please give me an idea on how to continue, I'm having a writers block at the moment!

Oh my, this took long time to update, huh? I try to update quickly, but those damn writers block are evil bitches! (Just like Anzu.)

And, I know that Yugi was very OOC in this chapter, but please have mercy on me! I tried to keep them IC in this, 'kay?

Ah well, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	3. This is wrong

Heeello again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them! Thanks for the ideas, I used them as much as I can! Thanks yet again! Cookies to ya all!

Just one little heads up for Aifos; About you plan, I'll most certainly help you! Just tell me when and witch volcano, and I'll be there!

Also, as I have told you several times, I will bash Anzu in this fic. And maybe she doesn't match to the manga/Anime, but hey, this is fiction! –sigh- and I hate Anzu, I absolutely LOATH her, so don't try to make me like her in any way, 'cause that'll never happen!

To you who tells me that she isn't like I describe her in this fic, it is a part of the plot. Just remember that, 'kay?

So, if this offend you, don't, I repeat, **don't** read this fic!

Let's get the story started!

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh, so please don't bug me about it!

–glares at lawyers poking me with sticks-

Pairings: Yugi/Yami is the main one. But also, Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura and Honda/Otogi.

–sigh- also slight Anzu/Yami, but that is one sided.

Warnings: Boy/boy love, and also some OOC. Anzu bashing, but I try to keep it at a minimum. (Why does it feel like I've been through this sooo many times?)

Okay, now that that's done, let's get the story on the road!

Chapter 3 Mouto's game shop 19:50 Normal POV 

"Yugi, can you please open the door? Aibou?"

Yami was met with a long silence. A deep sigh escaped from his mouth, and he leaned his forehead against the locked the door. Yugi had been in there since they'd come home, and he had refused to open the door, or talk too him trough the mind link. And the mind link was off, because Yugi had closed it.

Yami just couldn't understand it. What had he done to offend his hikari? In school, after about twenty minutes, he had been able to persuade Yugi to open the classroom door. But then Yugi had run away, and had then been avoiding him through the whole day.

When the school day was over, Yami had thought that the whole thing had passed. And, Yugi had been smiling to him, and walked alongside with him without any problems on their way home. Yami sighed. Until...

Flashback 

"_Yami! Yami, wait up!" Both boys turned around at the voice, and saw Anzu running up towards them. Yami glanced at Yugi, and, to his surprise, his hikari's eyes had darkened. He almost looked depressed._

_Yami was about to ask him about it, when he found himself being attacked by an octopus. Or, well, that was his first thought. (Yami had never seen an octopus, other than some really scary pictures in the biology-books.)_

_But, it wasn't such a sea monster (unfortunately). No, it was Anzu who held her arms around his neck, in a crushing hug. _

"_Hi, Anzu." Yami choked out, and coughed. "Could you let go, I can't breath." Anzu smiled, and loosed her grip a little. Now, he could at least breath._

"_Can you walk me home, please Yami?" Anzu begged and made a pair of, she thought, cute puppy-eyes. Yami thought he would throw up from her sweet tone._

_He slowly shook his head, and made a fake sad look on his face. Oh yes, he was a great actor._

"_Sorry, Anzu. I have to walk home with Yugi, and..." Here, Yugi interrupted him. Yugi looked at the ground, and his expression was unreadable. But Yami could see one emotion; hurt._

"_No, you can go, Yami. I can make it home by myself." The short teen turned around, and, looking straight at the ground, walked away. Yami felt like his heart was torn in two, seeing his hikari looking so sad._

_  
"Wait, Yugi, I..." But Yugi didn't stop. He did the opposite; he ran as fast as his legs could move him. And, even though they were short, Yugi's legs moved him very fast. Yami saw his hikari round the corner and disappear._

_He now felt Anzu tug his arm, and he looked down at her. She smiled sweetly, and batted her eyelashes at him._

"_Walk me home?"_

End flashback 

Of course, Yami had walked Anzu home. And hell was filled with ice-cubes, pigs were flying over London Bridge and Seto Kaiba was straight.

Anyway, when Yami came home, Grandpa had immediately asked him what was up with Yugi. 'The boy ran up to his room and slammed the door at the second he came home', had the old man said. 'Didn't even take off his shoes and jacket.'

_  
_And Yami had been outside the door for the whole time since then. Three hours. And through that whole time, Yami had pleaded for Yugi to open the door.

Yami knocked once again at the said door, even though his hands hurt.

"Yugi, please open the door. I want to know what's wrong , and..."

"GO AWAY!" Well, now he got an answer, at least. Not the answer he wanted, but it was an answer.

"Please, hikari? I'm worried about you-" A heart breaking sob was heard, and then a low snort.

"Are you worried because you have to?" Yami rose one eyebrow, and looked questioningly at the door.

"What are you talking about, aibou?" Yugi didn't answer.

Now, Yami was really worried. He had to get in there and see what was going on. But he couldn't get in through the door...

Yami ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Grandpa was making dinner, and he looked up from the vegetables when Yami came down. Yami smiled politely.

"Excuse me, but do you have a ladder?"

Ten minutes later, Yami climbed up an old and unsteady-looking ladder. It was leaned to the wall, right next to Yugi's window. Maybe a bit drastic, but hey, Yami was worried!

The ladder creaked under Yami's weight, even though he wasn't at all heavy. Yami swallowed heavily. "_Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..._" That mantra passed his mind all the way up the ladder.

Soon, he came up to the window, and he sighed deeply, seeing that the blinds was down. Now he had to climb through the window through the curtains, risking to fall down hard on the ground below. Great.

Luckily for Yami, the window was already a little open, so all he had to do was to open it a little further in order to squeeze in. And so he did. The window creaked a little, and he stretched out his right leg to hook it around the window-sill.

With a huff, Yami took a hold with his hand on the edge of the window, and swung himself gracefully through the window.

Scratch the gracefully.

With a loud thump and an 'oomph', Yami fell into the room, and landed hard on the floor. He heard a loud 'eep!' from his right, and he looked up slightly. When he saw his hikari, he gasped and got up from the floor.

Yugi was laying on the bed, with his head up to stare at him. His cheeks were soaked with tears. And his eyes, his beautiful violet eyes, was filled with many different emotions; confusion, fright, a tiny hint of amusement. But the feeling most visible was sorrow.

Yami quickly rose from the floor and brushed of some dust from his clothes.

"You should clean the floor soon, hikari." He said, hoping to make Yugi relax a little.

Wasn't working.

The short boy flew up to his feet and glared at Yami.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay out!" Yami sighed and looked at Yugi with caring eyes.

"Yugi, I'm worried about you, why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

For a second, it looked like Yugi was going to yell at Yami again, but instead he dropped his gaze to the floor, and he sat down on the bed.

"Nothing is wrong, Yami." He paused. "Not really."

Yami sat down next to his hikari, making the bed squeak a little. It really worried him, the way Yugi was acting.

"What do you mean, 'not really'?." Yugi shrugged and looked to the side.

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" Yami sighed, and put his arm around Yugi's shaking shoulders.

"Please, Yugi. I care so much about you, don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help!" Now, Yugi couldn't stop himself. He just put his arms around Yami's waist and started crying in his shirt.

Yami frowned, but held his hikari in his arms. Twice in two days, had Yugi cried in his shirt. And still, the boy claimed that everything was alright. His sobs were strong and he shook violently in Yami's arms.

Yami simply let the boy cry, until the tears were out. When Yugi relaxed in his embrace, Yami whispered softly;

"Yugi, please talk to me. I will help you, I always will, no matter what." A deep sigh came from Yugi, and he moved a little in the spirits arms.

"W-Well... it's kind of complicated, and..." Another deep sigh, and Yugi spoke up again. "You see, I..."

A knock on the door interrupted Yugi, and both boys looked at the door.

"Yami?" Called Grandpa. "Are you in there?"

"Yes." Yami said, utterly annoyed over the interruption. "What's the matter?"

Grandpa sighed deeply. "Anzu's in the phone, and she wants to talk to you."

Silence fell for a few moments. At Anzu's name, Yugi stiffened, and then he pulled out of Yami's arms.

"You should go and get it." He said quietly, and dried away his tears. Yami hesitated, and looked at Yugi. The shorter boy looked totally devastated, and Yami really wanted to talk to him. But still, he couldn't just ignore the call...

"I'll be back in a few minutes, and then we'll talk, alright?" Yami said and rose. But Yugi shook his head, and smiled, almost looking like his usual self.

"No, It wasn't important. We can take it some other time." Yami hesitated once more, but then he sighed deeply, and opened the door.

/_You'll have to talk to me sometime, aibou." _He said seriously through the mind-link before he walked out of the room and closed the door silently after himself.

When the door closed, Yugi lay down on his bed again and sighed.

"I love you, Yami." He whispered and closed his eyes.

Down in the kitchen, Yami took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Yami, speaking." He said and sat down on a bench. The voice on the other end giggled, and Yami rolled his eyes.

"_Hi, Yami!"_ Anzu chirped and giggled once again. Yami sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What do you want, Anzu?" He asked, wanting to hang up as soon as possible. Anzu sighed sweetly on the other end.

"_Just hear your voice..."_ This made Yami's eyes grow big. Hear his voice? Did she call at almost nine pm to hear his voice? How ridiculous was that?

"Okay. You've heard it. I have to go now, we're going to have dinner now."

Anzu squealed delighted, and Yami winced at the pain in his ears.

"_Oh! Hey, do you think I can..."_

"Bye, Anzu!" Yami said quickly and hung up. What a nerve, almost asking herself over like that! Yami didn't want to have her over at dinner, seeing he'd never be able to eat when that girl/octopus drooled all over him.

Now Grandpa walked up to him and smiled. "Oh, so you're done? Good, go and fetch Yugi, and we'll have dinner." Yami nodded and smiled back.

"Yes, sir!" He said and ran up the stairs.

When he reached Yugi's door, he just ripped it open without knocking. "Yugi, dinner is..." His voice stopped in his throat and his eyes fell wide open.

Yugi was standing with his back towards him, shirtless and his pants halfway down his legs. When he heard the other's voice, he turned around quickly, falling over seeing his pants were halfway down his legs, and therefore prevented his movements.

Yami felt his throat go dry, and his cheeks flush when his eyes travelled around Yugi's body. His hikari's skin was pale, and flawless, not a singled mark on the skin. "_Perfect..._" was the only word that his mind could describe it like.

The body was frail, and Yami was afraid that it would brake. A slight frown appeared at his forehead, seeing that Yugi was a little thin and you could see hints of ribs. But the frown disappeared quickly. Who could frown, watching that beautiful boy?

"_An Angel..._" Was the only way of describing his hikari.

Yugi sat up frowned, seeing the way Yami stared at him. His hands shaking slightly, Yugi pulled on the school pants again, and he looked at Yami with big innocent eyes.

"Yami, could you go out for a second?" Yugi said, and leaned his head to the side.

Yugi's voice pulled Yami out of his daze, and he blushed even deeper. "Y-Yes, of course. Come down when you're... err, done. Dinner... yeah."

And with those stuttered sentences, Yami fled out the door, and slammed it shut behind him.

Yugi stared after his yami and blinked. Had he imagined that, or had he seemed very nervous? Nah... Whistling, still very innocent, Yugi started to change into his nightwear, seeing that he would go to bed directly after dinner.

Yami stood leaned against the wall by the stairs, his heart pounding hard in his chest, and his cheeks still red. His whole body felt hot, specially his...

Err, more private area.

Yami not to softly banged his head into the wall behind him, and growled. He shouldn't react this way seeing Yugi like that! Yugi was far too innocent and pure, it would be insulting to think about him in that way! Stupid hormones, not even after 5000 years in a puzzle, he could lose them!

Slowly, Yami opened his eyes, and stared out on the opposite wall. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't he look at Yugi, without wanting to hold him? If only just for a second, he wanted to hold him.

To feel his skin against his, to have him in his arms, exchanging both spiritual and physical bounds. Just to touch that soft and smooth skin with his hands, to feel Yugi's taste on his tongue, to... just have him, and to love him.

Yami's eyes grew wide when he suddenly realized what he was thinking, and what it meant.

He wanted his hikari. In all ways possible, he wanted him.

Yami shook his head violently and growled yet again. No! He couldn't think that way. Yugi was forbidden to have, he couldn't lust after him! It wasn't like him to lose his control like this, he had always been able to control his needs, and his lust. But when it came to Yugi...

Yami shivered, and closed his eyes again. "_Concentrate on something else, anything else... Anzu pole-dancing, Anzu pole-dancing..._" Yami shuddered in disgust, but continued having that mantra through his head.

"_Anzu pole-dancing, Anzu pole-dancing, Anzu pole-dancing, Yugi pole-dancing, Yugi pole-dancing naked..._" Yami's growled loudly, and banged his head in the wall. Fucking mind, why did it deceive him like this!

"Yami?" Yami jumped and opened his eyes.

"Who, what, huh?" He blurted out, and looked around himself. In front of him stood Yugi, looking at him with risen eyebrows. A small smile was at his lips, and he looked happier than earlier.

Yami's eyes travelled down Yugi's body. He was wearing a light-blue flannel pyjamas. The pants was a bit too long, covering his white socks. A light, almost unnoticeable, blush appeared at Yami's cheeks when his gaze fell on Yugi's chest. The upper buttons were unbuttoned, and showed Yugi's pale skin.

"Yami?" Yugi said again, a hint of worry in his voice. Yami was watching him with dazed eyes, and it looked like he was light-years away. But when Yugi said his name again, Yami's head flew up, and he blushed a little deeper.

"What, did you say anything, aibou?" Yugi rose one eyebrow again, and smiled.

"No...come on, let's have dinner!" Yami nodded and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah... You go, I have to... err... go to the bathroom." And with that, Yami walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He had to get rid of... a slight problem.

Yugi blinked and watched Yami walk up the stairs. The spirit seemed to have a slight problem, and his walk seemed to be a bit troubled. Every time his thighs brushed together, he groaned and shuddered.

Yugi shrugged, and jumped towards the kitchen to have dinner.

_**END CHAPTER!**_

Alright, another chapter done! Hm, wonder what problem Yami was referring to...

Ah well, I hope that the chapter was alright to you all! And I know that Yugi has these mood-swings, but remember that he is in love and such...

Next chapter may take a while, this is one of the hardest stories to write ever for me! I'm not so very good at writing Yugi/Yami stuff...

Okay, please review and tell me your thoughts! Ah, also, if you're gonna give me criticism, PLEASE tell me how to improve (constructive criticism)! Don't just tell me that something sucked, tell me how to make it better!

Hugs to ya all! 


	4. Threats

-sigh- hello.

I'm sorry about the greeting, but I have a little problem. You see, I don't find writing this fic so fun anymore. I try to write as much as I can anyway, but it's not... well, fun! I'm not very inspired. Most of you seem to like it, but some of you... well, seem to...

Speaking clearly, think it sucks.

So, I'm going to put this on hold for a while after this chapter, and then I'll see what to do. But for the moment, you can consider this chapter the last for a while. I don't mean that this is the last chapter, no this fic owe to be longer, but I'm going to stop writing on it for a while.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed for the last chapter, your reviews made it even harder for me to say that I'll put this fic on hold, I just feel so awful about it! I'm sorry!

Okay, let's move on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Own nothing, please don't sue!

Pairings: Same as always, main Yami/Yugi.

Warnings: Well, if you read the last chapters you know it. Boy/boy love, OOC and Anzu bashing. And some MAJOR fluff!

/_Joodelehi/_ Yami talking to Yugi in the mind link

((_Joodelehi!))_ Yugi talking to Yami in the mind link

That's it. The fic starts now, and please review, telling me how it was. Hugs and kisses!

**Chapter 4**

**19:52/Saturday**

**Yugi's home**

**Yugi's POV**

Life is shit.

I stare out the window, watching the rain fall. But it really isn't the soft pitter-patter of the rain that makes me claim that life sucks. No, it's because I wanted to go and see my friends, but they were all busy. Not even Yami or Grandpa is home. They went grocery-shopping.

Witch is very strange, seeing that the refrigerator already is full.

I sigh, and pick up my math-book. They are probably planning my birthday bash. But I'm not really in the mood for a party, even though my birthday is only three days away. All I want is for Yami to love me in _that_ way, and that's clearly not gonna happen...

I sob softly, thinking about Yami's soft smiles and caring eyes, that will never be mine. Why does he have to be so perfect, even when he's not trying! No wonder that Anzu wants him too. But I can't let her have him, I love him!

...okay, now I sound selfish. But...

-sigh-

All I want is for Yami to be happy, and if Anzu really loved him, I would let him go. But she doesn't. She just wants to have sex with him and then brag, then probably date him for a year. Only to show off, of course. Then brake up with him, claiming that he wasn't perfect enough for her.

I don't want Yami to be so humiliated. To be a toy, only to be thrown away when it's owner grow tired of it. I just can't let that happen to Yami!

The math book is still unopened in my lap. Wanting something else to think about, I open the book and start to do my homework.

To bad it only takes me fifteen minutes to finish it, and I have nothing to do. Sighing, I get up from my desk and walk down to the kitchen, hoping to find something entertaining there.

Well, if you find some old broccoli entertaining, then you'll be dazed with funniness. Oh, feel the sarcasm...

Then, the phone rings. Quickly, I jump to it and pick up the receiver.

"Mouto residence, Yugi speaking." I say, and lean myself against the wall behind me.

"Yugi! Just the person I needed to speak to!" My heart go cold. That voice is unmistakable. High-pitched, too sweet and totally false.

Anzu.

"Err, hi, Anzu." I say, my voice shaking slightly. "What do you want?" The sweet voice changes in the blink of an eye. Now it's deadly and evil.

"Don't play sweet and innocent with me, squirt. I know you heard me speaking with Janice, I know that you heard every word I said. And if any of it passes on to Yami or anyone else, you are dead. Do you understand, Yugi? I will beat you up so bad that you'll not even know what day of the week it is! Do you understand!"

I swallow hard. I must admit, I am quite frightened by now. Anzu's voice tells me that she's not joking. And I'm certainly not capable to stop her, seeing she's almost twice as tall as me.

"Y-Yes, I understand." I stutter and swallow again. Anzu's voice goes to that fake sweet tone again.

"Good boy. And one more thing Yugi." Her voice goes down to a hiss. "Yami is mine, don't you even try to have him. He'll love me, and no one else." And she hangs up. I stare at the phone, seeing that my hand is shaking, along with the rest of my body.

Now I had two reasons of not telling Yami how I felt. But I don't want him to end up with Anzu! How could I prevent it from happening?

The door opens with a happy jingle from the bell above the door. I jump high and turn in one motion. In the door, is Yami. He's smiling slightly, and puts down a bag with groceries.

"Hi, aibou! How are you?"

"_Oh fine, I just received sort of a death threat from Anzu over the phone. And how was your day?_".

Of course that would be the truthful answer, but I can't say that. Instead, I go with a more nice answer.

"I'm fine. Where's Grandpa?" Yami pulls off the black coat he's wearing and hung it up on the wall, smiling warmly.

"Well, he said he was going to be away for the weekend. So, it's just you and me!" That statement make me blush, and I turn away. "I guess so..."

Silence falls over us for a few awkward moments, but then I hear Yami's voice again, bright and cheery. "So, who wants ice-cream?"

Normal POV 5 minutes later 

The two look-alikes sat in the sofa, munching on some chocolate ice-cream. Yugi had added lots and lots of chocolate sauce and sprinkles, and Yami had, after Yugi's pleading, taken some chocolate sauce.

They were watching Die Hard (1), and both threw small comments as 'man, that was so faked', and 'think he's really German?'. The movie was great, totally worth seeing again. And Yugi had seen it twice before.

Halfway through the movie, Yugi put the last of his ice-cream in his mouth, and put the bowl back on the table with a content sigh. Yami smiled softly, seeing the look of pure bliss on Yugi's face when he swallowed.

But then, he winced and grabbed his head. "Oh, man..." He groaned and closed his eyes tightly. Yami immediately got worried, and put his bowl of half eaten ice-cream on the table.

"Hikari, are you alright?" He asked and scotched closer to Yugi.

The small teen nodded, but still looked like he was in deep pain. "It's okay, I just got ice-cream headache..." Yami blinked, very confused.

"Ice-cream headache?" He asked, and scratched the back of his head. He knew what ice-cream was, and headache to (obviously). But he had never heard of ice-cream headache.

Yugi giggled, and let go of his head. "Well, sometimes when you eat ice-cream too fast, in too big bites, that happens. The brain sort of...freeze." Yami blinked and looked at the ice-cream. Such an innocent thing... could bring such pain?

Yami moved away from the ice-cream, looking a little frightened. Yugi laughed at the look of fright on Yami's face, and shook his head. "The ice-cream only do that when you eat it, Yami. And don't worry, I'll protect you!" Yugi hugged Yami, still giggling softly.

A few inches over Yugi's head, Yami blushed faintly. Yugi's breath on his chest felt...too good. But Yami decided to hide his embarrassment by chuckling and hug Yugi back.

Both boys continued looking at the movie. Yugi started to feel tired, so he leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, and sighed softly. Yami stole a glance at the other boy, but didn't say anything. Hey, why would he, with the boy of his dream leaning on him...

No, bad thoughts! Not the boy of his dreams, Yugi was only his friend, that was all!

...wasn't it?

Yugi could feel the inner turmoil from the other side of the mind link, and got worried.

((_Yami, what's the matter? Is anything wrong?_)) Yami blushed and kept his gaze sternly at the screen, pretending to watch the main character make an unbelievable stunt.

/_N-No, of course not, aibou. Don't worry./_ Yugi was too tired to ask anything more, so he guided his attention to the screen again.

((_Okay..._)) He yawned adorably and his eyes slid shut. Soon, he was fast asleep, still leaning against Yami's shoulder.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled softly. The boy looked so peaceful and cute, snuggling into his shoulder in his sleep. But he'd get a sore back if he laid like that...

So, only because of his worry of Yugi being in pain later, Yami lifted him up and put him in his lap, head leaning on his chest. The warmth that Yugi provided was heavenly, and made Yami felt quite drowsy. He leaned his head on Yugi's finding that position very comfy.

He wasn't really watching the movie anymore. Instead, he studied Yugi's face while he slept, and smiled at the peaceful and relaxed look on his face.

Unbeknownst to Yami, two blue eyes were watching them through the window to their left. The eyes burned when they saw the loving position the two were in, and a low snort was heard outside.

"Just wait, Yugi. You will pay for this..." And the eyes disappeared.

Soon, far to soon, the movie was over, and Yami turned off the TV. The room fell to complete silence. The only thing that was heard was Yami's slightly hitched breathing, and Yugi's calm and even one.

Yami watched the serene boy and sighed quietly. Looking at his watch, he found that it was past ten, and Yugi should get to bed. So, being the caring person he was, Yami lifted up the sleeping boy and carried him towards his bedroom.

Opening the door with one hand, Yami entered the childish room and put down Yugi on the bed carefully. He watched the boy and swallowed. He was still wearing his clothes. Maybe he should change his clothes...

Yami shook his head, as very naughty thought entered his mind, and growled. "_I can't thinks such things! Yugi would kill me if he knew..._" So, Yami took the covers and pulled them up Yugi's sleeping form, tucking the boy in. Then he watched him once again.

Moonlight shone upon Yugi's face, giving his face a angelic glow. He sighed and curled up against his pillows, and a very cute smile on his lips. His hands gripped the sheets and snuggled his nose into them.

Smiling softly, Yami sat down on his knees and brushed away a few strands of Yugi's hair out of his face. Then he caressed Yugi's cheek with the tips of his fingers, musing on how soft and smooth the skin was.

Yami removed his hand, and was going to rise, when a sudden impulse hit him. Slowly, Yami bent down and pressed his lips against Yugi's cheek in one soft kiss. It was only for a second, and barely nothing more then a brush of feathers. But still, Yami felt very light headed.

Then he rose quickly and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Yugi's eyes opened a little, and he blushed faintly. "_Yami..._" That was his last though before he floated away on the sweet waves of sleep.

_**End chapter!**_

(1) Die Hard (The first one) is one of the best movies ever! If you haven's seen it, rent it and see it. I highly recommend it.

Okay... this was short, I know that damnit! But I have a writers block and lack of inspiration.

Well, as I said, I'm not going to update this for quite a long time. Sorry! I'll try to write, I will! But the update won't come soon. (and this one took some time also...)

Hugs to all of you that reviewed, I just hate myself for doing this! Please review, even though I'm so very evil.

Until I update...

_**Sayonara, hej då, adios, au revoir, see ya and good buy! **_


	5. Duels

-pipes up from a hole in the ground- Err... hi!

-eeps and ducks when people throw sharp items- Owie! Sorry, alright, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait so long, I really didn't! Sorry, sorry and thousand more times sorry!

Oh well, after getting so many wonderful reviews, my mood went on an upswing, and I got more inspiration. Writers block is very evil...-grumbles-

But since all of you have been waiting, lets get the story started!

Disclaimer: Long time since I had to do this last... I...do...not...own...own...Yu-Gi-Oh! –sobs-

Pairings: Main, Yami/Yugi, other minor pairings. Also Anzu/Yami, very, VERY onesided.

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, grammar errors, and maybe some OOC. Major Anzu bashing, since I hate her more then spiders and shoe shopping.

Alrightie, let's get this partey started!

Chapter 5 

**June 23/Monday**

**07:15**

**Normal POV**

Yugi walked beside Yami, looking straight ahead of him. The two boys were on their way to school, for a fresh day of learning and such.

Or, more yawning and half-sleeping.

Yami watched Yugi and frowned slightly. The normally happy and untroubled teen's eyes were empty and looked sad. The spirit was worried for his hikari. It was only two days to his birthday, and he wasn't even talking about what he wanted for a present.

Usually, Yugi would be jumping with joy and happiness, constantly smiling and laughing. Last year, Yami almost had to tie him down in his soulroom to prevent him from hurting himself while he was jumping around in his happy state.

But now...

Yami sighed sadly, and he glanced at Yugi's sad expression again. The sound made Yugi look up at his yami with newfound interest.

"Yami, are you alright?" His violet eyes shone with genuine worry and curiosity, almost causing Yami to shiver.

Yami nodded, and smiled. "Yes, I am. I think that the real question is; are _you_ alright, Yugi?"

The empty expression was suddenly back in Yugi's eyes, and he looked ahead of himself again. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well...it's only two days your birthday, and you don't seem to be very happy about it..."

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami. Suddenly, a bright smile appeared in his face, and made his features shine up like the sun in a warm summer day. His eyes lost the sad expression, and Yami felt his heart jump. By all Gods, how beautiful that smile was...

"It is! I totally forgot, Yami! Oh damn, I knew it was something I forgot about..." Yugi giggled, and flung his arms around Yami's neck, hugging him tightly.

That movement made Yami blink, and his cheeks flushed to a faint shade of pink. It was a long time ago that he received such a warm hug from his hikari, and therefore he was totally unprepared. His heart raced away, and he patted the others back and chuckled a little. Then his eyes went big.

"Yugi, I can't breath..." Yugi blinked and quickly pulled away a little.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just exited, I had forgotten about my birthday..." He was interrupted by a loud voice, screaming from behind them.

"Yami! Yug'! Guys, wait up!" Both boys turned their heads around to see the identity of the voice.

Running towards them, just turning a corner, came Jou, looking slightly out of breath, and a large grin gracing his features. He stopped only a few feet away, and panted slightly, before looking fully at them. His brown eyes grew a little bigger, and he coughed a little.

"Err...am I interrupting somethin'..." He asked uncertainly, and blinked several times.

Both boys looked confusedly at him, and then suddenly saw what sort of position they were in.

Yugi's arms were tightly wrapped around Yami's neck, and Yami's hands were on his hips, supporting the smaller boy. Also, their chests were pressed together tightly, and their faces only inches apart.

To tell it shortly, it looked like they were about to kiss each other passionately, and ravish the other one's body with their hands.

Both boys blushed and jumped apart. Yugi was laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head, and Yami looked at the pavement, that seemed to be utterly interesting at the moment.

Oh yes the pavement. The wonderful, grey, dull, hard pavement...

Meanwhile Yami was pavement-gazing, Yugi tried to explain himself to a smug-looking Jou.

"No! Nothing was happening, Jou, really! I was only happy that my birthday is coming up and...you know..." Yugi said quickly, and once again laughed uneasily.

"Uhu...riiiight..."Jou said, and smirked, a smirk that looked suspiciously much like Seto

Kaiba's. They had really been hanging out together for too long...

Speaking of Seto Kaiba...

"Puppy, why the hell did you run away from me like that, you..." Seto Kaiba turned the corner, and paused behind Jou upon seeing Yugi and Yami. "Oh. Hello." His voice went from warm and loving, to cold and distant in the matter of seconds.

"Hi, Kaiba!" Yugi said friendly, and smiled to the stoic brunet. A smile that was only returned with a slight nod.

"Yes, hello, Kaiba." Yami grumbled, and glared at the brunet. The rivalry between them had not yet been forgotten.

Seto smirked at him. "Well, if it isn't the 'pharaoh'. What a...pleasure to meet you again." His voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

Yami glared. "A pleasure to meet you too, rich-boy. Though I prefer to meet you on the duelling field. Have you won any matches recently, Kaiba?"

That remark made Seto's eyes flare. His losses to Yami was a very sore spot. "At least I'm not under 1.60."

"Hey, I'm not under 1.60!"

"Keep telling yourself that, midget."

"Iceman!"

"Sentimental idiot."

"Yerky bastard!"

"...yerky isn't a word, you depraved maniac..."

"..."

"..."

"LET'S DUEL!" Both men cried out at the same time, pulling out their decks, and sitting down on one bench each, opposite each other over a table, both scowling at their opponent.

Jou and Yugi both sighed, and turned to each other. They were to used to the others' behaviour, so they barely reacted anymore. A very curious look now appeared on Jou's face, and he leaned down to Yugi and whispered;

"Have ya talked to Yami yet?"

Yugi blinked. "Huh? About what?" He asked, looking at Jou with confused eyes. Upon remembering his birthday, Yugi had forgotten about his hopeless crush for a moment.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Well, duh! About how ya feel about him, of course!"

Immediately, a large blush appeared on Yugi's face, and he glanced at Yami to make sure that he hadn't heard what Jou just said. Fortunately, Yami was too busy shuffling his deck and throwing insults to Seto.

"Jou!" Yugi hissed, and blushed. "Don't be so loud!"

Jou shrugged, and smirked again. "Well, have ya? The two of you sure looked cuddly earlier, if I may say so..."

Yugi smiled softly, and glanced at Yami. "Yeah...I guess...but it was only an innocent little hug, nothing..."

"Yugi!" Yami called out, interrupting the two boys conversation.

Yugi looked fully at Yami. "Huh? What is it, Yami?" His face contained a confused expression, that would make any fangirl squeal at the sweetness.

His taller look-alike smirked, and pointed at Seto. "Get over here and cheer a little. I need to hear you say how good I am, and how much Kaiba sucks!"

Yugi smiled softly, and walked up to Yami, if not to cheer, just to be close to his crush. Yami's heart fluttered when Yugi sat down and leaned on his shoulder to watch the cards he had on his hand. The small boy smiled after having looked through his cards. "You'll win for sure, Yami! Kaiba have nothing to fight against that."

Yami smirked at Seto. "Hah! You heard that, Kaiba? You'll never stand a chance against me, and Yugi together!" And the spirit put his arm over Yugi's shoulders. The short duellist blushed to a faint pink, and he tried hard not to gasp from the new heat his body was getting.

When Jou saw that, he grinned happily, and skipped over to Seto and sat down. Then he sneaked up in his lover's arms and looked at his cards. Though it was hard to concentrate with the brunet's warm breath in his neck. "I beg to differ, Yug'! I think it is _your dear Yami_ who will lose this!" He smirked, seeing the way Yugi's cheeks flushed at his emphasise on the Yami part.

Seto now smirked at Yami, completely missing the blush on Yugi's cheeks. "See? I told you my deck is perfect."

Yami snorted, and pulled out a new card. Then he smirked victoriously and held it out to Yugi, who took it. Their fingers brushed against each other for a few seconds, causing them both to blush a little.

Seto rose one eyebrow upon seeing that, and was about to make a comment, but Jou interrupted him by putting a finger on his lips and giving him a warning look, saying; shut up, or I'll make you.' And Seto closed his mouth, and glared at Jou. He hated to take orders, spoken and unspoken. But he still followed Jou's silent demand. Oh, love can sure screw you up...

Yugi looked at the card now, and looked at it blankly. It was...Kuriboh (300/400). Why had Yami smirked in that way before when he got such a bad card as this...

/_Aibou, haven't you ever heard of the phrase, Poker face/ _

Yugi's eyes got big, and then he smiled with a glint of amusement in his eyes. ((_Two can play a game, Yami._))

Then he looked at Jou and Seto and smirked victoriously to them. "You'll stand no chance against this card, Kaiba! Be prepared to lose!"

Seto glared at them. "Quit stealing my lines, shrimp." At that, Jou hit the brunets arm loosely.

"Oy, no insultin' Yugi when yer wit' me, Seto." Seto rolled his eyes, and mumbled something inaudible under his breath, before speaking to Yami. "Well? Aren't you going to make your move?"

Yami smirked, and took the card back from Yugi. "Impatient to lose, now are we?"

"If you even think for a second that you're going to win, you're lying to yourself(1)." Seto said and sneered at Yami.

That made Yami's eyes glow in a dangerous light, and he played a card downwards in defence and ending his turn. "I never lie, Kaiba." Another smirk. "Besides, remember who've won the last 163 times."

"Fool." Seto said, and drew a card. "It was 162 times."

After ten minutes of intense duelling (under which both Jou and Yugi was cheering, and exchanging grins), Yami was leading with 2000 lifepoints against Seto's 1500. The brunet was getting edgy, and glared at Yami every time the other gave him a snide comment on how low his points were getting.

Yugi felt a little bad for Jou, who would have to withstand a cranky Seto for the rest of the day, but he also were very happy for how good Yami was playing. The fact that Yami also had one arm over his shoulders, while smiling, was also very nice. Very nice, indeed.

Seto pulled out a card, and watched it with very cold eyes. Then he smirked, and showed it to Jou. The blond took a look, and then grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, ya're so goin' down, Yug'!"

Yugi rose one eyebrow, and looked down on the field. There you could see Dark Magician in attack position, and Gaia, The Fierce Knight(A/N: Is that what it's called?) also in attack position. All Seto had was one measly card in downwards defence position.

"And how is that, Jou? I hate to tell you, but we have a clear advantage."

Jou simply smirked. "I've always thought that action talks clearer than words, so..." Jou turned to Seto, who wore one of his 'I'm better than you, so fuck off'-smirks.

Seto turned the card he had in defence position. Both Yugi and Yami stared at it, and gulped at the same time.

It was a monster called, Dragon Master(A/N: Don't think it exists).

Seto gave Yami a victorious look, and smirked even wider. "That card, my dear Mouto's, gives me the opportunity to summon any dragon I want." His eyes narrowed. "_Any_ dragon."

The two look-alikes gulped once again in perfect sync.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp now took the card he recently pulled from his deck. "And I choose to play this..."

And he put down Blue Eyes White Dragon. In all it's glory of 3000 attack points and 2500 defence points. Then he attacked Gaia, sending Yami's lifepoints down to 1300. The game was now turned.

Both Jou and Seto grinned victoriously, and Seto hugged Jou from behind. "So, got anything to match that?"

Yami looked at Yugi. /_Well...do we/_

Yugi hesitated. Then he nodded mentally. ((_Yes. If we pull an equip card that can give Dark Magician 500 in attack points or more...))_

/_Sorry to disappoint you...we don't have that.../_

Yugi groaned softly. Then he looked at the deck again. ((_Let's pull a card and see what we get, okay?_))

Yami nodded, and both boys reached at the exact same time for the card. Their hands met exactly on the deck, with Yami's over Yugi's. Both of them haltered their movements and simply stared. Neither of them could move, or anything else for that matter.

Seto started to grow impatient, seeing that he wanted to win as soon as possible. He opened his mouth again to tell them to hurry, but Jou stopped him yet again. "Sh! Ye'r ruining the moment, Seto!" He whispered, and watched Yugi and Yami again.

Seto rose one eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Excuse me? What damn mom-" Jou decided to cut him off in the only, but oh so effective, way he knew;

By kissing him forcefully.

While Jou and Seto were busying themselves, the two frozen boys kept staring at their hands.

"_By Ra...his hand is so soft..." _Yami mused, and smiled a little. His fingers were merely brushing against the back of Yugi's hand, but the smoothness of the pale skin was overwhelming his senses.

Yugi's thoughts were almost the same. "_Oh...God...those hands are so warm..._" Yugi thought, and blushed even more, thinking about how Yami's hands would feel elsewhere on his body...

Needless to say, Yugi's mind was clouded with very nice thoughts.

Then, a loud crash was heard, making both boys snap out of their daze, and turn their heads to the side, to find the cause of said sound.

On the ground, looking quite surprised, laid Seto and Jou, Seto on the bottom, and Jou sprawled on top of him. The brunet's arms was tightly wrapped around the shorter boy's waist, and Jou's hand were entangled in Seto's hair.

Yes. They had indeed fallen off the bench, while madly kissing. (Even though Seto was great at multitasking.)

The corners of Yami's mouth twitched, and then he started to laugh loudly. His rich laughter made Yugi's heart flutter, and caused him to smile. The smile was soon followed by a small giggle, seeing that he also found the scene quite hilarious.

"I-If you j-just could see the look on your faces!" Yami cried out, and pointed at Seto, before falling into another fit of laughter.

Seto's pale cheeks gained a faint tinge of pink, and he growled in anger and embarrassment.

"Ha, freaking, ha, Yami. You are a riot." The stoic brunet then looked at the blond in top of him. "Jou, would you get off?"

Jou looked thoughtful. "Hm, I don' know, Seto. I kinda like it here, it's comfy." The poisonous glare Seto sent him was only answered with a giant grin.

"I hate you." Seto growled, though not with much anger.

"Love ya too, sweetheart!" Jou chirped, pecked his lips, and then got up from the CEO. After all, he didn't want Seto to be _too_ angry with him.

After the couple had seated themselves once again, and Yami had stopped laughing, the duel continued. Yami pulled a card from the deck, and he and Yugi looked at it together. Both of the boys' eyes widened, and then the sported identical smirks.

"Oh, Kaiba..." Yami said with a sing-song voice.

Seto rose one eyebrow at Yami. "Yes...?"

"We've got a surprise for you..." Yami said in a very teasing annoyingly happy voice.

The stoic brunet snorted and crossed his arms, a remarkably astounding accomplishment, seeing that he still had Jou in his lap, leaning against his chest.

"Oh? And just what might that be?"

"Nothing you'll enjoy, I can assure."

Jou looked at Yugi, and grinned playfully. "Yugi, have your yami finally lost his mind?"

"Like he ever was sane..." Seto muttered, smirking when Yami glared at him.

Yugi simply smiled at Jou, and shook his head. "No. Then you would have to call me crazy too, because I know that Yami will win."

"Enough talking." Yami said, and smirked. "As you said earlier, Jou, action speaks clearer than words..." And Yami put down the card on the table, face up for everyone to see. This time, it was Seto and Jou's turn to stare with eyes wide open.

On the board was Dragon Seeker. (2000/2100). (A/N: This card exists! Whoop!)

Yami smirked viciously at Seto. "And that cards, my dear Kaiba, allows me to remove one dragon card from the opponents, meaning yours, side of the field."

Yugi finished the sentence, with a smile. "_Any_ dragon."

Jou and Seto gulped in sync.

Five minutes later, Seto was, still fuming, gathering his cards and putting them back in his pocket. Jou was trying to comfort him, but the brunet was very edgy, and snapped at Jou several times.

Yami picked up the cards, and then held out Dragon Seeker to Yugi. "Yugi, where did you get this card? As far as I know, that haven't been in your deck before."

Yugi smiled, and took the card, along with the deck. "Well, I got it most recently, from a friend of mine."

Yami rose one eyebrow. "Oh? Who?"

At that, Yugi blushed, and turned away to pick up his bag. "Um...no one in particular..." The truth was that Jou had given it to him a while ago. And Yugi didn't have the heart to say this out loud, because Seto probably would have been angry with Jou for giving Yugi the card that had caused his defeat.

But Yami took the blush in another way. His eyes flared for a few seconds when seeing that blush on Yugi's face. A new feeling floated through his senses, a feeling he'd never experienced;

Jealousy.

It burned in his veins, and made his eyes grow darker, and his body go tense. Yugi liked someone. That had to be the reason for the blush. And said person seemed to like Yugi too, seeing that he had given him such a rare card. Yami felt like braking something.

Something, as in the neck of the one who carried Yugi's affection.

Yugi felt the dark waves from Yami's mind seep into his own, and looked worriedly at the former Pharaoh. "Yami? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Yami growled out, and stomped away towards school. "Come on, or we'll be late for school."

Yugi blinked slowly, and then looked at Jou. The blond was talking lowly to Seto, and looked quite angry. Yugi saw Seto hiss something to Jou, and then he walked away with an angry scowl, and disappeared behind a corner. Jou stared after Seto, and then sighed deeply, before walking up to Yugi.

"What's the matter with Kaiba?" Yugi asked, and rose one eyebrow at his friend.

Jou sighed once again. "Seto is a sour looser, and takes it out on the wrong people, meaning me." A sad chuckle escaped Jou. "Tha's my boyfriend to you."

Yugi nodded, and then looked in the direction Yami had stomped away. He hoped that he was alright. But Yugi couldn't feel anything but anger and frustration from his yami's mind. "Yami is also acting strange."

Jou nodded, and looked down at Yugi while they walked. "Yeah...what did ya say to him, making him go PMS-ing?"

Yugi shrugged. "That's the thing, I don't know! He asked where I got the Dragon Seeker card, and I said from no one in particular. Then he went all...to quote you, 'PMS-ing.' Do you understand what made him go so angry with me?" Yugi asked, and looked at Jou with big and wondering eyes.

Jou thought for a moment. "Hm...well, that sounds just like Seto when he's..." His honey coloured eyes went big. The blond turned his head to Yugi and stared at him.

"What?" Yugi asked uneasily, the look in Jou's eyes unnerving him. He looked quite crazy, and Yugi feared that the blond was going to hurt him. The next action Jou made, however, surprised him beyond limit.

Jou started to laugh loudly, and stopped to bend himself over, holding his stomach for dear life. The loud laughter continued several minutes, and Yugi felt himself growing worried for his friend.

"Jou?" He said, and put a hand on Jou's shoulder. Then the blond grabbed his hand and then hugged him tightly. Still laughing, Jou spun Yugi around, until he became so dizzy that they both fell over. Yugi held his head, and closed his eyes tightly to stop the spinning.

"Jou! What was that for!" Jou just laughed again, and got up from the ground.

"I just found out what turned Yami to a girl on a mood swing!" He said, rose his fist in triumph.

Yugi's eyes shone hopefully, and he smiled happily. "You did? What was it then?"

Jou shook his head. "Nuhu, I'm not telling! Ya'll just have to figure it out yerself, Yug'!" The look on Yugi's face was enough for Jou to grin even wider, and laugh.

Still laughing, Jou skipped off towards school, with an aggravated Yugi hot on his trail, whining loudly. "But, Jou! Tell me! Come on, I need to know, this is my other half we are talking about here! Jou! JOU!"

"_Just ya wait, Yami."_ Jou said inside his mind, and grinned. "_You and Yugi _will_ get together, I'll make sure of tha'..._"

And so, Jou started his plot of world domin- No, wait, that's Bakura's line.

And so, Jou started his plot of making Yugi and Yami a couple.

_**End Chapter!**_

(1) This line I took from the computer game, 'Kaiba, the Revenge.' It's before you duel Seto Kaiba and in the English game he say that! D

LOOK! LOOK! **_LOOK!_** I UPDATED! YAY! –runs around in circles, madly cheering.-

Anyways...this chapter came late, really late...but, I hope that everyone's happy now! You should, seeing how you have nagged on me to update...

Ah well, I'm finally out of my first ever Writers Block –chanting voices in the background- That was a tough experience...

Next chapter may still take a while, but hopefully not as long as this took. What was it, five weeks? More? Damn, that's slow...

Alright, please review, and my update shall come faster! 


	6. A Heartbrake

Alright! Writers Block, officially ovah'! Yay! Thank you FuturePast for getting it for me...

New chapter, on demand of all of you, my readers and reviewers! And, seeing that I don't want to make you all angry with me /again/ I'll let it start immediately!

Disclaimer: Every damn chapter... –mumbles- Okay, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto/Jou would be the main pairing, and yamis/hikaris right after. And Anzu would be dead. No discussions.

Pairings: Main Yugi/Yami, and minor Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Otogi. Also, Anzu/Yami, but that is onesided.

Warnings: If you haven't guessed it yet; boy/boy love, some cursing and bad words. **Anzu bashing for all I'm worth! If any of this offends you, leave. And do it now.** (And please don't come and tell me that I didn't warn you about the Anzu bashing!)

/_Talking./ _Yami talking to Yugi through the mindlink.

((_Talking))_ Yugi talking to Yami through the mindlink.

Okay, that's all for my babbling, see you in the end of the chapter!

Chapter 6 

**School/Maths**

**10:45**

**Normal POV**

Yugi sat next to Jou and sat with his head bent down over his math-test, looking like he worked hard. But, he wasn't even seeing the pages. No, he was trying to contact Yami through the mind link. But the spirit had refused to answer.

((_Yami, are you alright?))_ Yugi worriedly asked, as he saw Yami brake off a pencil one row on front of him. And it was the third only for that lesson...

Yami just snorted, and took a new pencil, ignoring Yugi completely.

A hurt expression entered Yugi's face, and he felt tears sting inside his eyes. Why did Yami ignore him like this? All he had said earlier was that he didn't want to tell Yami who gave him the Dragon Seeker card. Yugi sighed deeply, and doodled a little on his paper. He was done with his test already, but didn't leave it to the teacher, seeing that he'd have to leave the classroom then. And then he wouldn't be able to try to contact Yami.

Jou looked at Yugi, and then at Yami. The taller, tanned version of Yugi was writing harshly on his paper, and once again broke a pencil. A low, Egyptian curse left his mouth, when he took his last, whole pencil. Jou scratched the back of his head, and then decided to talk to Yugi a little. He was also done with the test, so it wouldn't matter.

"Oy, Yugi. How's it goin', has Yami answered ya yet?" He whispered lowly, while pretending to write down an answer.

Yugi shook his head sadly. "No...and I don't understand why. Jou, why is he acting so strange? Does...does he hate me or something?" Yugi's eyes grew worried and frightened when he said that.

Jou quickly shook his head. "No! Of course not! He wouldn' just start hatin' ya in the blink of an eye. He's your other half, damnit! And soul mates just don't start hating each other." He paused. "You really should talk to him, though. Figure out what that's buggin' him."

A sad expression appeared in Yugi's face. "But he won't talk to me..."

Jou smirked. "Yugi, my friend. You have the utter weapon, and you don't use it..." Yugi blinked, and waited. Jou rolled his eyes, and sighed. "Your eyes, Yug'! Ya have the biggest, and most beautiful eyes, and they can be used to a perfect weapon."

"How?" Yugi asked, with genuine interest.

"One word, my friend; Puppy-eyes."

Lunch/12:00 

Yami sighed and numbly stirred his yoghurt, his only lunch for the day. He sat outside, alone, under the same tree Yugi sat under a few days earlier. He leaned back against the stem and gave another deep sigh.

He had avoided Yugi the whole day, seeing that he didn't want to say something stupid, and hurt Yugi, or/and humiliate himself. But Yugi had tried to speak to him during the whole day, making the whole avoid thing harder.

A fire burned within his heart, a dark and scorching one that scarred his heart. It appeared every time he thought about Yugi, and the mystery person that had given Yugi that Dragon Seeker card.

Jealousy burned the spirits heart and soul, with unforgiving and hateful force.

In an inner vision he saw a smiling and laughing Yugi with his arms around a face-less person's neck, in a loving hug, and the mystery person had his arms around Yugi's waist. Then it turned into Yugi kissing, yes _kissing_, that fucking 'no one in particular-person'. And that vision burned even more, and made him want to scream with anger and wrath.

Another sigh escaped him, and he leaned his chin against his knees. But why did he care so damn much? If Yugi liked someone, he shouldn't he so jealous. He should be happy for his hikari. That Yugi found love would be a good thing, seeing that it would make Yugi happy, right? And all Yami ever wanted was for his aibou to be happy.

Then why did it feel like his heart was about to brake?

"Yami?" The top duellist quickly turned his head around to learn the identity of the person who ha interrupted his thoughts.

Beautiful, violet eyes met his, and gave him a worried look.

Yami felt his heart leap in his chest, and he quickly turned away from Yugi, not greeting him. Maybe Yugi would leave id he were ignored. Then he heard his hikari sigh deeply, and sit down next to him. ((_Yami, are you angry with me?_)) A wave of sadness and worry came from Yugi's side of the mind link, almost drowning Yami in guilt.

Hearing the sad tone in his hikari's voice made Yami's heart melt, and he turned to Yugi with a soft smile. /_No, of course not, Yugi. I could never be angry with you.../_

Yugi smiled relaxed, and sighed. ((_Good...I don't like it when people is angry with me...especially not you...))_ Yugi blushed a little upon saying the last, and looked away. Yami also blushed, and cleared his throat. /_Oh...good./_

_((Yeah, good...))_

Silence fell over them, and Yugi fidgeted, and pulled up grass from the ground around him. He so desperately wanted to say something to brake the silence between them, but he couldn't think of anything to say...

"Yugi, may I ask you something?" Yami suddenly asked, not looking up from his yoghurt. His eyes didn't reveal anything, and neither did the mind link, so Yugi felt quite nervous. Yami could be about to ask anything. But Yugi trusted the question to be important, so he simply smiled and gave his answer.

"Um...sure. What?"

Yami's hold on the spoon got tighter, and his voice was very tight when he spoke. "Who gave you that Dragon Seeker card? Is it anyone I know?"

Yugi blinked. Who that had given him...Realization hit Yugi, and he leaned his head to the side in a confused and almost amused fashion. "Is that what has been bugging you, Yami? Who that gave me that card?"

Yami blushed, and scratched the back of his neck. "Yes and no...partly." His eyes narrowed, and he looked up from the ground to look at Yugi. "Well, who gave it to you?"

Yugi smiled, and laughed in a very relieved way, sending pleasant shivers down Yami's spine. "That was all? You've only wondered who that gave me the card? Why didn't you tell me that at once?"

Yami simply shrugged. Now it actually seemed quite foolish the way he had acted. But he still felt very jealous, and he wanted, no _needed_, to know who had given the card to Yugi, and maybe even carried Yugi's affection.

Yugi's smile brightened, and he pounced on Yami, and hugged him tight around the waist. "Oh, Yami! You are so silly sometimes!" Yami blushed at once, feeling the warmth of the other boy, a warmth that made him feel so...damn good.

"Yeah...I guess I am...but who gave you that card, Yugi? Why do you keep avoiding the subject? I want an answer now, damnit!" Yami said, and pulled away a little. His eyes glowed dangerously, making any man shake down to his toes.

Though, Yugi simply smiled yet again, not at all affected by Yami's glare, seeing that he knew that the former Pharaoh would never hurt him. "Jou gave me that card! I didn't say it in front of Kaiba, because I didn't want him to be angry with Jou." He frowned a little. "Err...to be more angry than he already is, that is."

Yami stared at Yugi. "J-J-Jou? H-He gave you that card?" The spirit spluttered out, and blinked several times.

But...if Jou gave Yugi that card...it meant that there wasn't any secret love that had conquered Yugi's heart! Yami felt, finally, the fires blow out in his heart, and he was filled with relief. Yugi wasn't in love with anyone...

Not that Yami considered that a good thing, not at all.

Yugi nodded, and giggled at the stunned expression on his yami's face. "Yes! And you know how Kaiba can be, so I didn't tell you...I hope that you're not disappointed with me, Yami." The short duellist watched Yami with big eyes, and a worried look on his face.

Yami quickly shook his head, and shot Yugi a smile. A heavy weight fell from his chest, and made him happier than ever. "I could not possibly be disappointed with you. Not now, not ever." That made Yugi smile even wider, and he gave Yami a brief hug. "Thanks, Yami."

While the two boys started to talk about random things, they were unaware of the fact that they were being watched. Blue eyes watched them with a vicious glint.

"Oh no, Yugi. You will not have him, Yami will be mine. I guess I'll just have to make him realize how much better of he'd be with me..." The eyes disappeared, with a low laugh as the only sign that it they had been there.

**15:37**

**Schoolyard**

**Normal POV**

Yami leaned comfortably against the brick-wall of the school building and enjoyed the warmth he was provided with from the sun. His thoughts, though, were far from the weather. He was thinking about Yugi, of course.

His hikari was still inside of the school, waiting for the test result from the Maths. Yugi was always keen on his test results, and always tried to do his best. Yami had already gotten the result back, and it wasn't really that good. Seeing that he had broken every single one of his pencils during that test, and only had managed to make half of it. And that half was all wrong answers...

He smiled affectionately. Damn that boy, making him feel so unfocused.

Not that it really was Yugi's fault, but it was partly. He had invaded Yami's mind during that whole test, by making him think about him all the time.

Damn that feeling called jealousy.

His nice and quiet moment was broken by a shrill voice, from very close. "Hi, Yami!"

The ancient spirit almost fell over with surprise, and his eyes snapped open. In front of him, only a few feet from him, stood Anzu. The brunette was smiling sweetly (or not) towards him, and batted her eyelashes towards him.

Yami felt like throwing up.

"Oh, Anzu. Hi." He said, and sighed deeply.

Anzu pouted, and took a step closer to Yami. "Aw, Yami...that's not how you should speak to a woman..."

"_Well, you're not a woman. You are some sort of shadow-realm creature that has escaped." _Yami said inside his mind. But to Anzu, he smiled slightly, and spoke in a calm, and quite cold voice.

"Sorry, Anzu. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Yeah, I know how you feel!" Anzu chirped, and made her eyes bigger. "I mean, all of this thinking can get you tired..."

Yami simply rose an eyebrow at Anzu, and then looked away towards the school-doors. Couldn't Yugi come out soon so they could go home, and Yami could get away from the girl in front of him...

"Yami, do you know something?" Anzu's voice had suddenly grown quite husky and low, so Yami quickly turned his head to see what was going on.

The blue eyes he met was clouded, and filled with lust. It made Yami shiver violently, with disgust and only disgust. Anzu pressed up against him, and Yami felt quite sick upon feeling her breast push against his chest.

"Anzu, would you mind to step away from me?" Yami asked, trying to keep his voice as cold as possible.

But the girl didn't seem to hear him. She stroke his chest with her index finger, with, she thought, a seductive smile. "You are sooo sexy..." She purred, and rubbed her breast against him, thinking that she was sexy.

Yami was close to throwing up now, he had never felt so sick. "Anzu, stop it. Right now." Sure he could push her away, or simply send her to the Shadow Realm, but Yami was too polite to push her, and too kind to send her to that hell. Although it was tempting.

But Anzu ignored him. She put her hands behind his neck, and pulled him closer to her. He stumbled forward, almost falling over, and stared down in the girl's eyes. Her eyes filled with lust, she spoke huskily, making Yami feel even sicker. "I want you." And then, she kissed him full on the lips.

Yami felt his eyes widen, and he made sounds of protest in the back of his throat. He put his hands on her waist, and tried to push her away, but didn't succeed. And when he opened his mouth to protest, Anzu plunged her tongue into his mouth, and he felt the wet thing rub against his own tongue. That made Yami almost puke, and he tried to turn his head to the side, but Anzu held her hands on his cheeks and held him still.

It was in that moment, Yugi exited the school. His mind was happy, and he felt very satisfied. His math-test had gone perfect, all answers correct, and now he would go home with Yami, the love of his life. He looked around himself to find his darker side.

Then he saw Yami. Making out with Anzu furiously against the brick-wall of the school.

Yugi felt his heart freeze, and then shatter in small pieces. Like in slow-motion, he saw the pair's lips move against each other, in a passionate way. It felt like he wasn't there, like he watched from above, or far away. But it was still happening.

Yami was kissing Anzu.

A sob escaped Yugi's throat, before he could stop it, making Anzu let go of Yami, and Yami turn his head in the direction of the sound.

Yami felt his heart drop when he saw Yugi, and he pushed Anzu far away from him. "Y-Yugi, wait...this is not what it looks like, I swear-"

But Yugi didn't stop to listen. No, he turned with another sob and ran away from the other two. His heart was shattered, and sorrow flooded his senses. Yami...was together with Anzu. Yugi had lost Yami to Anzu. Now, the last chance he had had, was gone, torn into shreds.

His heart was shattered. And he doubted that it could be mended.

Yami groaned, and made an attempt of running after his hikari, but Anzu grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. She batted her eyelashes and made a, she though, seductive smile. "Well...Yami, why don't we continue this somewhere private, hm? Somewhere were we'll not get...disturbed by other, annoying persons." She stroked his arm, and smiled sweetly.

Yami's eyes narrowed, and he snatched his arm away from her. "Anzu, let me tell you something I've been wanting to say to you for I don't know how many months."

"Oh! Sure, love!"

"Fuck off." Yami snarled, and then ran after Yugi.

Seeing that Yugi had such a large advantage, he was able to think for a while on where to run. Not home, Yami would go there for sure. And it wouldn't be hard for him to reach Yugi, and Yugi didn't want Yami to talk to him. He weren't sure he'd be able to keep himself from crying.

Ryou's place was out of the picture. One, it lived a crazy Egyptian there. And two, he'd have to tell Ryou about his crush on Yami. And he really didn't feel like explaining it all to him.

Then, one name came to his mind, the only person who knew all about this thing. "Jou..." Yugi whispered, and then turned to run down the streets of Domino again. When he were only fifty metres from Jou's new house, he heard Yami's voice from behind him.

"Yugi! Wait, please, wait!" Yugi looked over his shoulder, and saw Yami run only a few metres behind him. Yugi's heart leaped, and he forced his legs to move faster. He turned a corner, and then saw the door of Jou's house. Small, but looked very cosy. Seto Kaiba had bought it for Jou, seeing that his father was in jail.

Yugi sobbed harshly, and knocked the door forcefully. "Come on, come on, come on..." He whispered and looked around him to see where Yami were. He couldn't see him yet, but it would only be a matter of time...

"Yug'? Wha'dya doin' here?" Yugi turned his gaze to the door, and saw Jou standing in the doorway, hair messy, and clothes crumbled. His eyes were groggy, like he'd been sleeping and just had woken up.

Before Yugi could explain, he heard Yami's voice from not too far away. "Aibou! Please, just listen to me-" Yugi pushed Jou into the house, and then closed the door behind them. Then he locked the door, to keep Yami from coming in. His whole body shook, and he stared at the door with blurry eyes.

Jou watched all of this with a weird facial expression, and a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yug', wha's up? And why are you runnin' from Yami?"

Yugi looked away from the door, and Jou could suddenly see that his eyes were filled with tears. "Y-Yami is...is...together with..." A sob escaped his throat, and he flung his arms around Jou's waist, to cry violently into his shirt.

Jou blinked, as he had never seen his friend like that. Yugi was the one who always carried a smile, even if it was a sad one. The blond had never seen Yugi cry like this, like his heart was broken.

Then, Yugi's words hit home, and he understood. "Yami's seein' someone?" Jou asked lowly, and put his arms around Yugi's waist, to give him some comfort and support.

The short boy nodded, and sobbed wildly. "I-I saw h-him ki-kissing h-h-her..." He started to cry even harder at the memory.

Jou sat down with Yugi in his lap, and held him close. "Who? Who was it you saw him with?"

"A-Anzu..." Yugi sobbed out, and buried his face in Jou's shoulder. After saying that, he felt his heart crash even deeper, and he sobbed, but all his tears were out. All he could do was to sob until his throat hurt, and then he sobbed even harder.

"Anzu?" Jou blinked several times, and then his eyes narrowed. "That damn bastard..." Anger filled Jou, and he looked down at his devastated friend. How could Yami do that? Go kissing some damn whore, and brake Yugi's heart like that, and for what? A little pleasure?

_How dared he!_

A knock of the door interrupted Jou's thoughts, and a voice sounded through the door.

"Yugi! Are you in there!" Yami's voice were worried and slightly out of breath.

Yugi twitched at hearing Yami's voice, and he felt his heart leap. He didn't want Yami to be there, he wanted for him to leave, just leave him alone. He crept deeper into Jou's arms, and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"Who's it?" Jou shouted, even though he already knew.

Silence followed for a few seconds. "Jou? Is that you?"

"Yeah. I live here, ya know." Jou gritted out, and tried to keep himself from screaming curses and other foul things to Yami.

"Oh...is Yugi there?" Yami's voice sounded worried, but that didn't make Jou less angry.

The blond looked down at Yugi, who stared at the door with tear-filled eyes. Then they looked up at Jou with pleading eyes. "Please, don't let him in." Yugi whispered, and buried his face in Jou's shirt, now damp with the youths tears.

"Don' worry, I won't." Jou mumbled, and then lifted Yugi up to his feet. "You go to the bedroom, and get some sleep. I have to talk to Yami for a minute."

Yugi nodded, and then walked on wobbly legs through the door where he knew that the guestroom was. He had visited Jou several times, and therefore knew where almost everything were.

Jou waited until Yugi had closed the door, and he heard it click softly. Then he walked up to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

Yami stood on the doorstep, and had his hand raised to knock the door. He looked at Jou surprised, and then lowered his arm. "Oh...Jou, where's Yugi? I saw him run in here, and-" Jou interrupted him. But not with words.

Jou slapped Yami hard in the face. "Tha's for kissin' Anzu." He slapped the spirit again. "And tha's for making Yugi cry." One more loud slap. "And tha's because I felt like it."

Yami blinked several times, and put a hand on his stinging cheek. "Jou, what the-"

Jou interrupted him again. "Oh, shut up, would ya? I can't believe ya, Yami! How could ya do tha'! What the fuck were you thinking!" The blond stomped his foot, and gave Yami a glare that could've easily competed with Seto Kaiba's.

Yami blinked yet again. This wasn't like Jou. He had always been the Joker of the gang, never really serious about anything (except Seto, of course). But now, he was glaring viciously at Yami, with a very serious look on his face.

But Yami was wrong. Jou cared about one more thing, and that was his friends. For them, he did close to anything.

"Jou, could you please explain to me of what it is you speak? I'm not really following here...what have I done?"

"Hah! Like ya don' know..." Jou snorted. "Ya wouldn' be here if ya didn' know why I'm angry wit' ya!"

Yami simply stared at the furious Jou. "No, I really don't understand what...you know what, never mind. Where's Yugi, I need to talk to him."

Jou gritted together his teeth. Such ignorance, just say that he wanted to talk to Yugi, not even assuming that Yugi wouldn't want to talk to him. So, it was for Jou to make him fall down a few notches.

"He don't want to talk to ya." Jou said, and then glared. "And I really can't blame him."

"Jou, what-"

Jou was now furious. He stepped closer to Yami, and poked him hard in the chest, not once braking the eye contact. His eyes shot lightning, and he sported a glare that would make a furious lion mewl like a small kitten.

"You know what, Yami! Fuck off, go an' chat with yer little girlfriend Anzu. Or ya just can go an' kiss her into oblivion, or fuck her brains out, I don' really care!" Jou paused and then added with a quiet voice. "But leave Yugi alone." And then, Jou slammed the door so hard that the windows clattered.

Yami stared at the closed door, and then his eyes narrowed. "JOU! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! I HAVE TO TALK TO YUGI! JOU! _JOU!_" He banged on the door loudly, only to make his hands hurt. The door remained unopened and locked, just like it was before.

Yami turned to lean against the door, and slid down it, to sit down on the ground. His heart felt like it was about to brake, and tears stung his eyes. He was so close, but yet so far away from the one he loved more than life itself. And he couldn't get to him...

"Yugi..." He whispered softly, and closed his eyes for a second. Hesitantly, he reached out to Yugi's mind. /_Yugi? Are you there/_. Through the link between them, he could feel hurt and betrayal for a second, before it was cut off, leaving him alone and cold. Without Yugi in his life he felt...

Incomplete.

It was a horrible feeling, like he had lost half of his soul. He couldn't for his life understand how he could have missed the obvious way he felt about Yugi. And when he did come to reason about it, why hadn't he gone to him, confessed how he felt?

"_You were afraid you'd hurt him..._" A voice whispered inside his head. And it was true. Yami had been afraid of that, and also he'd been afraid of not being good enough, or of doing something wrong. But now, that he figured out how he felt, he lost him...

Like the old saying goes; You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

_**End Chapter!**_

How many people wants to kill Anzu right now?

Readers: -raise hands-

Thought so. She won't die yet, though. But her time will come, believe me! –looks evil-

I hope that the chapter was good, and that at least someone appreciated it. I worked hard on it. Like, real hard (even though you might not notice it...)

And now, for those who will review: Please, no complaining on the Anzu bashing! It will be ignored or/and laughed at. So, to keep you from making fools of yourselves, don't mention it. I will only make fun of it (inside my head, not here.)

Anyways, drop me a review, and you shall be rewarded with a new chapter! 


	7. Late Night Confessions

Hi again! My beloved readers, my precious reviewers, my...-gets hit over the head- Ouch! Oh, fine, be that way! I'll go on now...

And I just noticed; I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY DDDDDD YAY! –dances around in happy circles- I never thought that it would happen! I mean...100 reviews! It's amazing to know that so many people have given me a few minutes of their lives to give me comments! (Even if it's a flame...)

Gods, I love everyone today! –hands out chocolate to all reviewers and readers-

Thank you everyone that reviewed, it made me all giddy and stuff! I love you all heaps! Okay, lets go on, towards the fluffy love-story and beyond- No, just to the fluffy love-story.

Disclaimer: Have you seen any hot shounen-ai action on the Yu-Gi-Oh series? You have! In that case, send it to me! ...anyways, I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh, only my own little plot.

Pairings: same ol, same ol...mainly Yami/Yugi (sweetness!) and slight Seto/Jou (sexiness!) Bakura/Ryou (kawaiiness!) and hints of Honda/Otogi (hotness!). And, one sided Anzu/Yami (Grossness!)

Warnings: Mild angst, boy/boy relationships, fluffiness, and some swearings. Also, lots and lots of Anzu bashing. Yes, you heard me right, ANZU BASHING! –gasps from Anzu-fans- Major OOC. Angst.

/_Yami speaking with Yugi through mindlink./_

_((Yugi speaking to Yami through mindlink))_

Okay, that's enough from me. I'll just get this story started...

Chapter 7 

**Jou's House**

**23:00**

**Normal POV**

The moonlight illuminated against the pale-blue walls of a room, making shadows creep up on the walls. It looked quite spooky, but also beautiful and calming. Silence echoed through the small room, and it felt like the air stood still.

Yugi sat on the broad windowsill of the guestroom window, and watched the empty streets outside his window without really seeing them. The moonlight made his pale skin shimmer, and his violet eyes to shine. On his cheeks, droplets of salty water was to be seen, and some tears still hung on his lashes.

He had been crying. Again.

Every time he tried to sleep, the scene with Yami and Anzu kissing passed inside his mind in heartbreaking slow-motion, and made his heart brake yet again. So, there he was, tired, heartbroken and alone.

He sighed shakily, and pulled his knees closer to his chest. How he missed Yami. Even though he still felt hurt, he missed the pharaoh. The love he felt for Yami was still strong, and would always be, no matter how much Yami hurt him. Yugi wanted to see him again, to hear his beautiful voice speak softly to him...just one more time.

But Yami was together with Anzu. They were in love, and they were a couple. Yami had her to care about now, and he didn't have to care about Yugi anymore. That thought made the tears in Yugi's eyes escape, and a low sob escaped him. To never have those strong arms around him, hear Yami sooth him if something bad happened...

A small stone hit the window, making him jump slightly and fall out of his thoughts. He was completely still for a moment, and listened. Then, another small stone hit the window, and he jumped off the windowsill, and opened the window slightly, shivering when a cold breeze of the night hit him. Upon looking out, his heart made a giant leap and his eyes grew big.

On the side-walk outside his window, about two meters below, stood Yami.

His darker side stood in his black coat, and stared up at him, with piercing, red eyes. Even from the distance Yugi were, he saw that Yami was paler than usual. The former pharaoh's eyes lit up slightly, and he opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't even get time to utter one sound.

Yugi immediately closed the window again, and slid down the wall, sitting on the floor next to it, his heart clenching painfully. Why was Yami there? Yugi hadn't had enough time to prepare for an encounter yet, and he didn't know how to handle it. But Yami had probably left...

Another pebble hit the window, and made Yugi flinch. Then one more, and one more in a steady stream. But Yugi refused to open the window again. If he just ignored him long enough, he'd go away...

But Yami didn't. The pebbles kept hitting the window, in the same way for a long time. Then Yugi snapped. ((_Yami, stop that. It's annoying._)) Yugi spoke to Yami through the mindlink, with a very quiet and unrevealing tone.

Yugi felt relief for a moment from Yami's side. /_I know. But I was just trying to get your attention.../ _He trailed off.

_((In the middle of the night?)) _Yugi said in the same tone as earlier and glared at his hands.

A deep sigh was heard on the other side of the mindlink, echoing through Yugi's mind. /_I'm sorry. But I need to talk to you, and-_/

Yugi interrupted him with tears in his eyes. _((Yami, please don't. Not now. I...It's...too soon. I need to be alone for a while.)) _He paused, and sobbed. _((Preferably for a few weeks.))_

Yami's voice came back quickly. _/Yugi...I...What you saw.../_

_((I understand, Yami. You're together with Anzu now. And...it's...just leave, Yami.))_

_/Aibou.../_

_((Don't 'aibou' me! Leave! Get out of my head! I-I don't want you here! J-Just...just...leave.))_

Yugi felt tears run down his cheeks again, and he leaned his head against his knees, crying softly. His mind was replaying the scene from the earlier day, painfully slow and detailed. Therefore, his sobs grew worse, and it felt like his heart was braking in two.

Worry and sadness welled in from the mindlink. /_Y-Yugi? You...don't cry, please, aibou. It hurts me to see you in pain.../_

Yugi suddenly lost control of himself, and everything he had hidden just became too much. His barriers burst, and he cried even harder, but this time with both anger and deep sorrow.

((_Well, that's only fair! You hurt me, so I hurt you!))_

_/Yugi? What...what do you mean, how have I hurt you? I don't understand, Yugi. You saw me and Anzu...kissing, and you just...go like this. Yugi, why-/_

_((BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!)) _Yugi blurted out with a loud roar and let a wave of feelings loose; pain, frustration, hurt and all the love he felt for Yami.

Yugi slammed his hands over his mouth directly after his confession, and his eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that. He really hadn't. But he had kept it secret for so long, and it all just had to come out.

From the other side of the mindlink, he felt confusion and utter and complete shock. /_What?_ _Y-Yugi? Y-You...I.../_

Yugi sobbed and whispered to himself. "Shit..." Then he closed the mindlink quickly, before Yami could ask anything more. His heart hurt too much to handle the rejection he was sure to get.

Somehow, he managed to crawl back to the bed and under the covers. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he fell asleep with a sob.

**In the morning...**

**07:15**

Jou walked towards Yugi's room, with a tray filled with breakfast. The blond was frowning deeply, seeing that he knew how much Yugi was hurting, but still was far from understanding how much Yugi's heart was broken. If he would have seen Seto kiss someone else, he would have died, of that he was sure.

Speaking of Seto, he hadn't seen him for a few days. The brunet hadn't called, or spoken to him in school since the duel with Yugi and Yami. And that hurt. Though, Jou tried to ignore the way he felt for the moment. He had to act happy, for Yugi's sake. The poor guy already had enough problems on his mind...

Jou sighed, and knocked on the door. When no answer came, he called out softly. "Yug'? Are ya awake?"

Yugi's answer was muffled. "Go away."

Jou sighed, and put down the tray on a small table next to the door. "Yugi, you need to eat somethin'..."

"No! Just...leave me alone, Jou. Okay?" Yugi's voice sounded even more sad then the previous day, and that made Jou frown deeply.

"Yugi, did somethin' happen? I mean, somethin' more than...ya know, than what happened yesterday."

Silence followed for a long time. Jou thought for a moment that Yugi hadn't heard him, and was about to speak again, when he heard him sigh deeply.

"Yami...knows."

Jou blinked. Yami knew? About what? "Wha'dya mean, Yug'? What does he know?"

The blond heard Yugi sigh shakily, and then steps walked up to the door. It creaked open, and Jou saw Yugi stand in the doorway. His face was pale, and his eyes looked tired, and was filled with tears. Faint, white lines were to be seen on his cheeks; dried tears that Yugi hadn't bothered to brush away, since new ones kept falling.

Yugi looked terrible, and like he was about to either cry, fain or simply die on the spot. He looked a bit skinnier than usual, and totally heartbroken, and made Jou's heart clench with compassion for his friend.

"Y-Yami was here last night. Outside my window..." Yugi whispered, and sniffled, not looking up at Jou.

Jou's brown eyes widened for a second, and then narrowed. "He was here! Tha' damn bastard, why couldn' he just leave ya alone for a while, to let ya recover..." Yugi rose one hand, and Jou stopped.

"And...we talked a bit...through the mindlink...and...and I...sort of...lost control and...told him that I...that I...that I love him."

Jou's jaw dropped, and he was speechless for a few seconds. Then he recovered and cleared his throat. "Oh...well...what did he say?"

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, and he looked down. "He didn't get to say anything. I closed the mindlink before he could. I...I just...I can't handle it right now." Yugi sobbed. "I can't handle him...rejecting me. Not...not yet."

Jou nodded, and kneeled in front of Yugi. "I understand, Yug'. It's okay, I understand." He put a hand on the small teen's shoulder, and frowned inwardly at feeling how skinny it was. "It'll be alright, Yugi. I promise."

Yugi took a deep breath, and then looked up with a faint smile, almost looking like himself again. "Thanks, Jou. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Jou smiled back, and rose to grab the tray filled with food again. "Well, lets not let the food go wasted! I always feel better after breakfast, ya know. Here ya go, come on, come on..." He pulled Yugi to the table and pushed him gently down into a chair. Then he put up some food on Yugi's side, and coaxed him into eating it, all the while laughing and joking, trying to get Yugi's mind off Yami.

Of course Yugi was still thinking about Yami all the time when Jou was talking to him, but he still smiled and even laughed a little. He felt so cared for when Jou tried to distract him by joking. Jou was his best friend, and Yugi was so happy to have him as a friend. It was so nice to know that, even how bad things got, Jou would always be there to try to cheer him up.

"_Just like Yami used to do..._" An uninvited voice whispered inside his mind, making his good mood falter. He sighed, and looked down into his half-empty bowl of cereals. The little hunger he had managed to conjure up had gone straight down the drain.

Jou looked worriedly at Yugi, and then sighed too. "Yugi, please eat. I don' want ya to go anorectic on me..."

Yugi blushed and took another spoon with cereal. "Sorry, Jou...I'm just not hungry." He paused. "At least not for the moment. I'll try to eat more later, okay?"

Jou nodded, and gave his friend a weak grin. "I's okay, Yug'. I'm not really hungry either."

Yugi blinked, and then pretended to faint and fall off the chair. "Oh my God! The apocalypse must be over us! Jou's not hungry, it's the end of the world!"

Jou glared, but his eyes sparkled with joy. He had managed to make Yugi a little happy, and that was all that mattered for the moment. Yugi deserved to be happy, more than anyone he knew. He had given up so much, and done so much for everyone already, without asking for anything in return.

Truly, he deserved to live happily ever after.

The two boys kept laughing and joking for a while, before it knocked on the door. They both went quiet and looked towards the door. Yugi had gone a little pale, and Jou's smile had turned into a frown.

"Who is it!" Jou called out, and rose. When no answer came, he frowned even more. "_If that's Yami, I'll fuckin' punch him._" He growled inside his head, and walked up to the door.

Yugi looked at Jou's retreating back, and then said lowly; "If it's Yami, please don't..."

"I won't let him in, no worries, Yug'!" Jou called back, and walked the rest of the way to the door.

Jou drew a deep breath, and then flung the door open. He was prepared to meet the blazing ruby eyes of Yami, but was met with something completely different.

The ice-cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

Jou stared with wide eyes, and his mouth slightly open. "Seto? What...what are ya doin' here?"

Seto looked down to the ground, moving his feet nervously. "I wanted to talk to you." A shy glance upwards. "About what I said a few days ago."

The fight that they had had bubbled up in Jou's mind. The one after Yami's and Seto's duel, where Seto had called him an annoying and pathetic mutt, and a hell of a lot of other things that made Jou's heart pang at the memory.

Jou sighed. "Seto, I don't..."

"I'm sorry." Seto mumbled quickly, cutting off whatever it was Jou meant to say.

"Huh?" Jou blinked stupidly. "What'dya said?"

Seto glared at Jou. "I said; I'm sorry, alright! Don't make it any harder for me than it already is!"

Jou felt his heart rise, and a smile crept up to his face. To someone else, that excuse would have been pretty lame. But Seto Kaiba never apologized for things he said or did. And that made the apology worth so much more.

"Aw, Seto!" Jou cried out and jumped into Seto's arms, giving him a warm embrace. Seto stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do, but then he smiled ever so slightly and wrapped his arms protectively around Jou's waist.

"Hm...I think I should make you angry more often." Seto mumbled in Jou's ear.

"Don' push it, Seto." Jou glared up at him.

Seto looked down at him and smirked "And why not? It is so much fun to see you all riled up, either it is when you're angry or when we're in bed having-" Jou effectively shut the CEO up by kissing him forcefully.

Yugi started to wonder where Jou had gone for so long, so he rose from the table, and walked out to the hall shyly. He peeked around the corner, and then his eyes widened when he saw the show of affection in the doorway. A deep blush reached his face, and he pulled back quickly.

But, the loving scene in the hall didn't only make him embarrassed. No, it also painfully reminded him of how much he loved Yami, but never could have him in the way Jou had Seto. Not that he didn't think Jou earned to have that love in his life. Jou, of all people he knew, deserved to love and be loved in return.

He was just...jealous, or something of the like. Over how Jou's and Seto's relation worked out so perfectly, while he and Yami...had been impossible from the very beginning.

Jou pulled away from Seto when he was sure that the other man had forgotten what he had meant to say. 'Cause, really, who could still remember what they were about to say after receiving such a passionate and deep kiss?

Not even Seto Kaiba.

The brunet sighed softly, and then looked at his watch. "Damn! We're going to be late for school!" Seto cursed, and took Jou's hand. "Come on, pup, lets go."

Jou was about to comply, when he remembered Yugi. "Um, Seto, you go ahead of me. I'll be right after ya. I need to...take care of a few things first." Jou pulled free, and rushed back to the kitchen.

Yugi had gone back to the kitchen, still blushing a little, and sat munching on a piece of bread.

Jou smiled at seeing the other eat, and grabbed his book-bag. "Yug', I'm going to school. Are ya comin'?"

A flash of fear and sorrow crossed Yugi's face. "Yami's going to be there...and so is Anzu." Yugi whispered, and looked away.

Jou's smile faded. He had totally forgotten about that. "Ah. I see." Pause. "I'll tell the teach' tha' you're sick or somethin', 'kay?"

Yugi looked up with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Jou. You're the best friend a guy could ever have."

"You're welcome, Yugi." Jou walked up to Yugi and gave him a brief hug. "I'll be back at five, or maybe half past six. It depends. There's plenty of food in the fridge, help yourself." Jou gave him a stern look. "And you will eat something before I get home. If you don't, I'll force-feed you."

Yugi laughed a little, and nodded. "Okay. I promise, Jou."

"Katsuya, who are you talking to..." Seto suddenly appeared in the kitchen door. He stared at the pale-looking Yugi, that only wore his pyjamas, and then looked at the guilty looking blond. "Jou, what is Yugi doing here?"

"Um...long story, I'll tell you in the limo!" Jou said, and pushed Seto out the door. "Bye, Yug'!" And only one second later, the door slammed.

Yugi blinked, and then sighed deeply, rising up. Seeing that he was already up, he could just as well go and get dressed. Then he should do some study at home, so he wouldn't fall behind to far. Someday, he was bound to go back to school.

"_Even how much I'd rather not..._" Yugi said inside his head, and walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

In The Limo 

**Normal POV**

"...and that's why Yugi's staying at my house, alright? Jeez, seein' how much you keep naggin' about it, one could think that you're jealous..." Jou snickered when Seto glared and growled at him.

Jou had told Seto about how Yugi had rushed home to him, devastated the earlier day, but he didn't tell him why. That, was for Yugi to say if he wanted to. But, Seto seemed to understand it anyway...

"So, Yami broke his heart or something?" Seto said with a bored voice.

Jou stared at him. "How the hell did ya know!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking psychic, what do you think?"

"...you are? Tha's jus' so cool!"

"...sometimes I wonder why I am dating you." Seto groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose. "No, I've noticed for a while how Yugi has been acting around Yami. And I've also noticed how Anzu is acting around Yami..." He snorted. "...not like anyone hasn't."

Jou sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, I know...But I never thought Yami would go and date her!"

"Wait a minute." Seto said, and frowned. "Yami and Anzu is dating?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew!"

"I only thought that Anzu were hanging after Yami...hn, even though I hate Yami, I don't think he deserves such a bitter fate."

Jou's eyes darkened to a deep shade Seto had never seen before. "Yami deserves everything he gets. You wouldn't sound so forgiving if you were the one who heard Yugi cry like that, or if you were the one to comfort him when his heart was broken in two..." Jou's eyes darkened even more, but he stopped.

Seto watched Jou silently as the usually happy and cheerful boy closed his eyes tightly, and let out a shaky sigh. "Never mind. For the moment, I want Yami to burn in hell. Let us stay with that."

Seto didn't have time to answer, because the driver opened the door and announced; "We're here, sirs."

The two boys climbed out of the limo, and then walked hand in hand towards the school. Girls glared at Jou as he walked past, and batted their eyelashes to Seto. But neither of the boys noticed any of that. Or, they simply didn't care.

When they entered the school, a girl with long, blond hair suddenly jumped in the way of them. Her eyes were big, and had the deepest green-coloured eyes Jou had ever seen. She wore a cheerleading costume, and her body was close to perfect.

"Hi there, Seto!" She said, and giggled.

Seto rose one eyebrow, and didn't answer with a greeting of his own.

Jou glared at the girl, as he recognized her as a girl called Janice. She was the leader of the cheerleading squad, and one of the most popular girls in school. Also, she was one of Anzu's best friends.

It was no secret that she for a long time had flirted with Seto and tried to get together with him. She was one of the biggest sluts in school, and had almost slept with every guy in their school, plus some collage students.

Jou didn't like her, to say the least.

"Hi there, makeup-princess!" Jou said with a smirk, and started to pull Seto with him towards the school.

But Janice had other plans. Her eyes narrowed, and she took the CEO's other hand, and stopped them. "Wait! I have to talk to this gentleman, Jounouchi. It's of major importance." She batted her eyelashes to Seto in 100mph.

Now, Seto would have said something like, 'I'm busy, fuck off', 'You're a waste of my time', or simply glared at Janice. Well, that was what Jou expected him to do anyway.

Seto shrugged. "Alright. Talk." A man of few words, Seto Kaiba truly was.

Jou stared at Seto. "Wha'? B-But..." He huffed when Seto simply glared at him. "Fine then, just ignore me."

Janice's eyes glinted with satisfaction, before she spoke. "Well, Seto, you remember what we started talking about yesterday? You know, about the project we got in Biology?"

Seto nodded. "Yes. I remember that...is there a problem?" The brunet seemed to worry a little. He was very keen on getting good results in everything he did, especially schoolwork.

Jou blinked, and looked at Seto with wondering eyes. "Project? What project, Seto?" He couldn't remember that they had been handed any project in Biology. And he would know, seeing that he and Seto had that class together.

Seto gave him a quick glance. "Oh, it's..."

Janice interrupted him. "It's a special project that Mrs Hanokai gave us. Meaning, Seto and me." She smiled a little too sweetly. "_Only_ Seto and me."

Jou blinked and then looked at Seto again. "Why haven't ya told me abou' tha', Seto?" Jou felt hurt. Seto always filled him in when there was something extra he would do.

The brunet looked a little uneasy. "Well, we got it yesterday, and then we still had this...you know..." He glanced at Jou again. "...disagreement."

Jou could have smacked himself for forgetting about that: The fight they had had. "Oh! Right, I forgot..."

The blond seriously hated the pleased look on Janice's face. She probably understood that he and Seto had had a fight. "Well, Seto...I have a small problem with the project that I just can't get over myself...I would need your help." The lashes started batting again, and you could almost feel a breeze come from them.

Jou suddenly understood what the girl was playing at. She was trying to get closer to his boyfriend, by fooling him with the 'I-need-help-with-our-project'-technique. But he was not worried. Seto would see through that so easy, and refuse to...

"Alright. Come over to my place by six pm today, and we'll work on it. Does that sound good to you?"

Jou almost fainted.

Janice smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Yes, that will be just fine. See you later, Seto!" And then, with a victorious smirk to Jou, she walked away towards school.

Jou stared at Seto with an unbelieving look in his eyes and all over his face. The brunet looked down at him, and blinked. "What?" He asked, and leaned his head to the side.

Jou simply glared at him, and then started walking towards school. "Come on, we'll be late for class. And ya wouldn' want tha' to happen, now would we? Seein' tha we have Biology, oh joy!"

Seto blinked. "Jou, what...is something wrong?" The brunet took Jou's wrist to stop him from walking away.

Jou ripped his hand away from the older teen, and shook his head. "Oh, of course not! Everything is jus' prefect and giddy! It's all so fuckin' peachy!" This, he said with a hell of a lot of sarcasm, and a fierce glare in the CEO's direction.

"Katsuya..." Seto was interrupted by the first warning-bell. "_The hell? Is it that late already?" _

"Come on, Seto. Let's go to Biology, our favourite subject of all! Yay for biology, and Yay for the wonderful projects!"

And Jou stomped away towards the school-building, Seto following him hot in heel, not at all understanding what the blond was getting on to.

In Class 

**08:35**

**Normal POV**

Yami turned his head to the back for the fifth time on that lesson, and it hadn't even started yet. A frown were all over his face, and his eyes were worried.

Yugi's desk was empty.

The things that Yugi had said to him was still in fresh memory to him, and he felt miserable for being the cause to his hikari's tears. He still heard his hikari's voice in his head, just as clear as the boy was right there beside him.

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OKAY!" _

Yami had always known that Yugi cared for him, as he cared for Yugi, and that they shared a very strong bond of friendship. But that Yugi loved him...

That was a shock, to put it mildly.

He sighed deeply. What had he done in an earlier life to deserve Yugi's love? It had to be something great that had granted him such a heavenly thing. Yugi's love was all he craved, and all he desired.

But that, he had lost. Yugi probably hated him now, and never wanted to see him again. And Jou would probably also do his part in stopping him from meeting Yugi. All he wanted was a second chance...

The voice of the teacher now reached his ears. "Yami Mouto?"

Yami turned his head forward again, and looked straight at the elderly woman in the front of the classroom. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear the question."

She smiled to him. "Good thing that you woke up, Yami. It would be such a pity to have this lesson without you being present. But all I wanted to know was if you were here." Yami

blushed slightly as he understood. The teacher had only been doing the name call up.

"Yugi Mouto?" Silence followed after that. The students looked around themselves, and all saw that Yugi was indeed missing. "Where is Yugi?" The teacher asked with worry in her face.

"He's sick, miss." Jou's voice spoke up over the silence. "He asked me to tell ya tha'...an' he'll prolly not be back for a few days." The blond glared at Yami for a slight second, before sitting down again.

"Ah...I see. Tell him to get better for me, Mr Jounouchi...or you, Mr Mouto."

Before Yami could speak, Jou's voice was heard again. "Don' worry. I will."

The teacher continued the checking her name-list, and then proceeded with the lesson. But Yami wasn't paying any attention. All his mind could focus on was Yugi, and he was worried about him. Was his love still hurt? Had he stopped crying? Would he ever speak to him again?

That, Yami needed to find out.

After that class, Yami immediately walked up to Jou, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Jou, I...can we have a word?"

Jou glared at him, and turned his face away from him. "I don' see any point with tha'. We have nothin' to talk about."

Now, Yami started to get annoyed. How could he get Jou to understand what that had happened if the blond didn't listen to him! He grabbed Jou's arm to prevent him from walking away. "Yes, we do have something to talk about." He hissed, and glared right back at Jou.

"And wha' would tha' be exactly?" Jou asked with a cold voice. "I think tha' we pretty much talked about everythin' we needed to yesterday. Wouldn' ya agree?"

Yami spoke through clenched teeth. "No, because you wouldn't listen to what I had to say. You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself, or anything! You will listen to me this time, or you will regret it!" Yami was almost yelling, and the few students left in the classroom were looking at him oddly.

Jou watched him for a few moments, and then he sighed. "Fine. We'll talk. But not here, an' not now."

"Where, when?" Yami said impatiently.

"Lunch. Meet me by the big tree outside school, at noon. Ya know which tree I'm talkin' about?"

Yami nodded. Yes, he knew very well which tree that was, because many things had happened between him and Yugi at that place. "Yes. I'll see you then. And, Jou? Don't be late. We really need to talk." And with those parting words, Yami left for his next class.

_**End Chapter!**_

...okay, now I guess you all want an explanation to why I ended it here?

Well, it was the only suitable place to end it really, and I wanted to update a little quicker. The whole Yami-talks-to-Jou-thing will be in the next chapter. Also, jealousy and maybe some violence will appear. We'll see, we'll see...

And Yay! I actually have an idea of how to continue, so I probably won't be getting any more writers block! –chanting voices in the background- ...hey, how the hell did they get there...

Aaanyway, now please review (long reviews makes me happy!), and you will be handed another chapter in a close future!


	8. Revenge

Hello again! I have returned, to give you a new chapter to read and (hopefully) enjoy!

-cheers in the background-

First of all; Thanks everyone that reviewed! I love you all so much, you are the ones that inspire me to write, and not just give up on this story! Thanks again!

Secondly, Yugi's man (if you are _still_ reading this though you don't like the Yugi/Yami pairing); No, I am _not_ feeling you 'hommie'. Because you can't do that through a computer screen. And you can't see a person. So you wouldn't know if I am ugly, now would you? And 'The Blonde Midget' is a nickname. As far as you know, I might be a blackhaired girl that is 2 meters tall!

...well, I am _not_ blackharied, nor am I 2 meters tall. But still, I could be!

Your review just made me annoyed, and angry. If you had had some constructive critics, I would have been alright with it. But just telling me that this story is, I quote, 'redunkulous' (which is not a word as far as I know), and that I am ugly (--;)...that is just idiotic. And, by the way, I am not sorry for telling you his. Flame me all you like for telling you this, I do not care. Why? Because it is my own opinion, and I stand for it.

...and if you don't like the pairing, why did you even bother to read it? It says in the summary; Yugi/Yami. That, I think, would make it clear what kind of a story this is. Just saying.

Now, when I'm done with explaining and giving my replies, lets move on...

Disclaimer: Wait a minute...-checks a list- Hm...chocolate, a pair of dirty socks, and a computer...nope, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! At least not yet...-evil grin-

Pairings: Same as last chapter; Yugi/Yami, Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura and extremely one-sided Anzu/Yami. Also, some minor Otogi/Honda.

Warnings: Major Anzu-bashing(mwaha, bashbashbash...sorry.) and boys loving boys. Some swearing and much violence. Rape. I recommend you to jump over those parts if you are easily offended.

/_Yami talking with Yugi through the mindlink/_

_((Yugi talking to Yami through the mindlink))_

"_Thoughts"_

"Spoken out loud"

Now that I am done with all of that, I'll let this story get started!

Chapter 8 

**School-yard**

**12:01am**

**Normal POV**

Yami sat under the soft shadow of the tree, where he and Jou had agreed to meet. He checked his watch, for what had to be the seventh time. "Come on, Jou...where the hell are you?" He mumbled to himself.

"Ya do know tha' talkin' to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" A sharp voice said behind him, with an accent that couldn't be mistaken on.

"You're late." Yami stated after looking at his watch (again), as Jou sat down next to him.

Jou huffed, and took out his lunch. "Well, I had to tell Seto tha' I wouldn' be with him for lunch." Jou glared at his sandwich. "Though I doubt tha' he'll even notice I'm gone. I saw Janice walk up to him after I left..." He took a large bite of his sandwich, and chewed it angrily.

Yami blinked, but decided not to ask. "Okay..."

The two boys now ate their lunches under complete silence, that was only interrupted by occasional slurps and large gulps when Jou swallowed. Yami didn't eat much though; he was too nervous.

When the last of the food was eaten, Yami sighed. It was time to get to business.

"Jou, about what happened the other day..."

Jou swallowed down the last of his sandwich with a large gulp. "No need to explain, Yami. Nothin' you'll say will change the fact tha' I'm fuckin' pissed at you for dating tha' bitch-nag, Anzu..."

Yami groaned, and interrupted Jou. "Shut up, and listen to me! Because what I am about to say, I will only say once!."

The blond looked at him for a few minutes, under complete silence, except Yami's slightly ragged breathing. Then he sighed deeply, and nodded. "Fine. Talk. I'll listen, but it doesn' mean tha' I'll believe ya."

Yami nodded, and took a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start. "First of all; I am not dating Anzu."

Jou snorted. "Yeah, right."

"It's true!" Yami said with a pleading voice. "I don't even like her, and you know it!"

"But ya kissed her!" Jou cried out, and glared at him. "And, as far as I know, you're a couple if ya kiss someone."

Yami glared. "To make things clear; _She_ kissed _me_! I didn't kiss back. Yugi walked in while I was too shocked and disgusted to move." He shivered at the horrible memory of Anzu's lips against his and her tongue in his mouth.

Jou blinked. "What? You mean..." His eyes sharpened again. "How do I know tha' you're telling the truth?"

In that moment, something inside Yami snapped. Maybe it was the absence of his hikari's calming presence, or perhaps the lack of sleep (3 hours last night). But Yami suddenly just couldn't help himself. He grabbed Jou's shoulders and shook him violently.

"I'LL TELL YOU HOW YOU'LL FUCKING KNOW THAT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" He roared, his eyes glowing in a dangerous red colour. Students stopped to look at them for a few seconds, but quickly looked away when Yami turned his blazing eyes to them.

He started to speak, now in a lower voice, but still with the same intensity. "I don't love Anzu, hell, I don't even _like_ her! I never did, and most certainly never will. And why is that? Firstly;" He drew a deep breath. "I am gay. You know, when you like guys, aren't attracted to girls? At all?"

Jou simply blinked. "I sorta guessed tha' you were, but..."

Yami interrupted him. "Shut up and listen. Secondly; how would I be able to like a girl who's only after my dick, and doesn't even care for my emotions? I know she doesn't care about me, I'm not stupid. I've seen the way she looks at me, with only lust in her eyes." He shuddered.

Jou sighed. "Okay, Yams, calm down now, 'kay? I get it; ya don' like Anzu."

Yami shook his head and panted. Somehow, he had to get it all out. The feelings inside him was too much, and it felt like his head was about to explode. "That's not all..."

"Huh?", was Jou's clever response.

Yami's eyes softened. "There's a third reason to why I can never love Anzu. And that is the most important reason of all."

"And wha' is that?" Jou asked with curiosity.

Yami's eyes softened even more. "I love someone else. The most perfect and lovely being of this earth. It's not a human, it's an angel fallen to earth..." His voice trailed off, and he sighed.

Now, Jou was beyond curious. "Who is it?"

Before Yami could stop himself, he blurted it out. "Yugi..." He put his hands in front of his mouth in a faint attempt to force the words back down his throat. A pale blush crept up to his cheeks, and he looked at anything but Jou.

Jou stared, and then grinned. "You love Yugi?"

Yami blushed deeper, and nodded. "Yes...I love Yugi. With everything I have."

"WHAT!" A shrill voice cried out behind them. The two boys quickly turned their gazes in the direction of the voice.

Only a few feet away, stood Anzu. Her blue eyes were big with surprise, but also filled with anger. She was dressed in a cheerleading-costume, and was shaking with anger.

She stomped up to Yami, and glared at him where he sat on the ground. "You...You love Yugi! _Yugi_! What the hell do you see in him, a short, annoying, wannabe idiot, who's good for nothing except whining!"

Fury flamed up within Yami, and he flew up from the ground. No one, especially not a bitch like Anzu, was allowed to insult his hikari. He grabbed Anzu's arm and glared at her. "You dare to say that again?" He hissed.

Anzu blinked at the tone of his voice, and then smirked. "Yes. Yugi is short, annoying, a wannabe, and an idiot, who's only good at whining. There, I said it again."

Clearly, Anzu was even dumber than she looked.

Yami growled, and threw Anzu up against the tree, holding one hand over her throat, and the other on the tree. His eyes was sending lightning, and his whole face showed anger and hate. Anzu's eyes grew big with fear, and she started gasping for air, that Yami's hand denied her.

"Now you listen to me, Anzu Mazaki." Yami hissed. "You call Yugi anything like that again, or even dare to speak his name with your filthy voice, I will personally make sure that you get a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm. And there, you will be accompanied by the foulest creatures you can imagine in your worst nightmare. Understood?"

Anzu nodded. Or, nodded the best she could with Yami's hand over her throat.

"Good." Yami said, and was about to let her go, but tightened his grip on her throat again. "Ah, one more thing. If you get more than three yards within Yugi, you are dead. Hurt him, and you are beyond dead. Then you will live forever in a place worse than the worst hell you could imagine." Then, Yami let go of her neck, and she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

Anzu drew a deep breath, and massaged her neck. Her blue eyes glared at Yami with disgust and hate. "You will regret that, Yami." She hissed.

Yami glanced back at her for a second. "I only regret that I didn't do that earlier." He walked away. "Come on, Jou. I have to wash my hands." Jou quickly got to his feet with a smirk in Anzu's direction, before he ran after Yami.

"Yami!" Jou said when he came up to Yami's side. "Yami, tha' was so cool! I've wanted to do that for...um...forever!"

Yami sighed. "Me too. But I don't think that it will be the last we see of Anzu. If I know her right, she won't give up that easy." His eyes darkened. "She will be after Yugi. We have to get to him, and protect him until the danger is over."

Jou nodded. "We'll go straight after school-"

"We'll go now." Yami said sternly.

"Now!" Jou cried out, and stared at him. "Are ya nuts! My grades are already low, an' I most certainly don' need another detention!"

Yami sighed. "I'll take the blame. And, besides, Kaiba can tell you what work you will need to do." Yami paused. "Also, Kaiba might want to know that you're leaving..."

"Oh, him..." Jou mumbled, and glared to his right. "I don' think he'll even notice tha' I'm gone." The blond nodded towards a table, and Yami turned his gaze there.

Janice sat next to Seto(awfully close too), giggling every now and then, while they read a book. To Yami's big surprise, Seto was also smiling ever so slightly, and seemed to talk to Janice politely.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What a bastard." Those words was spoke with such honesty, that one could think that Yami had never said anything else in his whole life.

Jou sighed. "I know, he is like tha'. Flatter him, and ya have him in your hand... but I never thought he...that he would...lets just leave, 'kay? We have a friend to protect!" And with that, Jou grabbed Yami's hand, and dragged him off towards the gates of the school.

Jou's house 

**12:30**

Normal POV 

Yugi sighed, and put the pencil down. He closed the blue math-book and put it to the side. He was finally done with all of his homework, and the work he guessed the others would do in school that day.

"_What should I do know?_" Yugi said to himself, and looked out a window. The sun was playing in his eyes, and made beautiful reflections in the glass of water he had beside him, and made a rainbow of colours on the table.

"What a beautiful day..." Yugi mumbled, and sighed again.

Then he got a brilliant idea. He should go for a walk in Domino Park. It was very beautiful in the summer with green leaves and blooming flowers. He had always kept a close look at the sakura-trees in the park, and waited for their flowers to bloom.

They was his favourite flowers.

With a smile, he got to his feet. He was about to open the front-door, when he remembered Jou. If he didn't get home before the other teen, Jou probably would be worried.

Yugi ripped out a piece of paper from his note-book, and wrote a small message on it.

_Jou. _

_I'll go out for a walk for a few hours. If you need me, I'm in Domino Park, by the sakuras. _

_/Yugi_

Thinking for a few seconds, Yugi added;

_P.S: Yes, I have eaten something, no need to force-feed me. D.S_

Whistling, he put the note on the table under the edge of his glass so the note wouldn't fall off the table. Then, Yugi walked to the door and out.

It didn't take him more than ten minutes to get the to the park entrance, and he walked in. The first thing Yugi noticed was how empty and quiet the park was. People was either at work, or in school at that time of the day, so it didn't surprise him. "_I wanted to be alone for a while anyway..._"

But, unbeknownst to Yugi, he wasn't alone. No, a pair of blue eyes watched him from behind a tree, with an evil glint in them.

"There he is." Anzu hissed.

Next to her, a tall teen with large muscles and scars on his face appeared, and watched Yugi with black eyes. "Hmph...it's almost not worth the trouble. You could easily fix it by yourself." The boy, named Tony, growled and pulled a hand through his greasy, black locks.

Anzu laughed. "Yes, of course. But that would put me in a bad light...besides, you know more in the art of torturing. And I seriously hate getting bloody."

Tony shrugged. "Fine. As long as you pay us, we'll do it."

Behind him, stood four more boys with the same looks, and with a lot of scares and bruises. The were all a part of a gang, called 'The Hawks'. They were famous for doing any sort of service if you paid them enough. Everything from robbery to murder...they were most famous for the later part.

"So...how bad do you want it to be?" Tony asked after having watched Yugi for a little longer while.

Anzu smirked. "How bad _can_ you do it?"

Tony watched her for a few seconds. Then he smiled, showing off many yellow teeth. "I see...dead or alive?"

"Alive." Anzu took out her wallet and gave Tony a large pile of hundreds. "I want him to suffer. Make sure that he'll be in a lot of pain, and make him scar badly." She smirked again. "Lets see how much Yami will love him after this..."

**Back with Yugi...**

Yugi reached the middle of the park, where a small lake ran through the park. Under the shadow of a sakura-tree, was a stone bench. There, Yugi sat down, and smiled brightly.

The pink petals of the flowers was beautiful, and made Yugi smile even wider, and his amethyst eyes started to sparkle. He really loved the sakura-trees, and always felt calmed by their beautiful flowers. It was so peaceful to just sit in their shadow, and listen to nothing at all, or hear the birds sing.

The next second, steps was heard on the stone path; some other visitors of the park Yugi assumed, and didn't bother checking who it was. Suddenly, two hands fell onto his shoulders. Yugi jerked, and he looked at the person in front on him.

It was a tall boy with scars in his face, and glowing black eyes. Yugi recognized him, his name was Tony. Jou had once been in a fight with him, and had just barely won. "He's a Hawk, Yug'" Jou had said later, while tending his wounds. "He'd kill his grandma for a penny."

And that teen was standing in front of him, holding his shoulders.

Yugi swallowed hard. "Um...excuse me, but-" A brutal punch to his cheek cut him off, and he found himself on the grass. Then a foot hit his stomach, and turned him over to his back. Yugi whimpered, as Tony pressed his foot down hard on his chest. "W-Why..." Yugi whispered.

"Someone dislikes you, Yugi..." Tony said with a smirk. "And that someone wants us to...how should I say; 'take care of you'."

Yugi heard cruel laughs, from several persons, and his heart grew cold. There was more than one boy there...not that it made any difference, he couldn't even handle one of them by himself. They would kill him...

Tony chuckled. "But don't worry, Yugi. We won't kill you. Only beat you until you look like a bloody pulp."

Yugi gulped, and fear overwhelmed him. Somehow, that didn't calm him down.

A hand grabbed his collar, and he was lifted off the ground. Before he could react, a harsh punch was handled to his cheek, and he cried out in pain. Then another punch hit him, on the other side of his face. Tony threw him down on the ground again, and kicked his stomach when he laid there. Yugi coughed dryly, and felt blood in his mouth, that soon trickled down his cheek from the corner of his mouth.

"What are you all looking at, join the party!" Tony growled to his companions. They didn't need any further encouragement.

Yugi only felt pain all over him, and he couldn't make out one punch from the next. He cried, pleaded and screamed in pain, but soon was reduced to whimpering when his body's strength vaporised, and all he could focus on was to survive and keep conscious.

Suddenly, the punches stopped, and Yugi slowly opened his eyes. The gang members was looking at him with grins, and Yugi thought for a moment that they maybe was done and would leave.

"Hey, Tony!" One of the teens said, and kicked Yugi's side loosely, forcing a whimper out of his mouth.

"What, Joe?" Tony said, and looked at him warily.

The teen grinned wider. "What do you say about that we have some...'fun' with our little boy here? I mean...the girl said no killing, but she didn't say anything about fucking, did she?"

Yugi's heart froze, and his eyes opened wider than they ever had been before. They...they wouldn't...they couldn't mean...

Tony laughed and looked at Yugi. For a moment, their eyes met, and then he grinned. "You know what, Joe? That is a great idea. One condition; I go first." He licked his lips. "They are always tightest the first time."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, and his whole body shook with fear. They were going to rape him. All of them. And he couldn't lift a finger to stop them. Yugi was a virgin, and he was deadly afraid of what they would do to him. He knew how badly it would hurt. The punches he just had been handled would be nothing against that...

"P-Please...no, please, d-don't..." He whimpered, and tears spilled over the edges of his eyes.

Tony and the others laughed loudly. "You hear that, boys?" Tony mocked. "The little bitch is begging already! Lets not let him wait..."

Yugi sobbed violently, and shook his head when Tony reached for the belt of his pants. "N-No...S-Stop, no, you can't...stop!" He tried to fight against the bigger man, but failed miserably. The only thing his struggle resulted in was a slap to his face, and loud roars of laughter from the men.

When he felt his pants being pulled off, tears ran down his cheeks. It was then, Yugi did the only thing he could think of. He cried for help. But not out loud. ((_YAMI!))_

Outside Jou's apartment 

**12:50**

**Normal POV**

"Come on, Jou! You're so slow, hurry!" Yami called out over his shoulder, and tapped his foot impatiently, standing outside Jou's door.

Jou came running around the corner, panting heavily. "Okay, okay! Don' get yer panties in a bunch, I'm here!" He walked up to the door, and pushed down the handle. "Ya could've walked in ya know, it wasn' locked."

Yami rolled his eyes, and walked in after Jou. "How would I know that it wasn't locked?"

Before Jou could answer, he found the note on the table. It laid there so innocently, just waiting to be read.

Jou took it and read it, mumbling. "Jou. I'll go out for a walk for a few hours. If you need me, I'm in Domino Park, by the sakuras. /Yugi. P.S: Yes, I have eaten something, no need to force-feed me. D.S"

Yami blinked, and rose one eyebrow. "Force-feed him?"

Jou shrugged. "Never mind. Just a personal joke." He frowned. "So, Yug's in the park...we prolly should go there..."

Yami suddenly didn't hear Jou, and everything turned black. A wave of emotions came from the Yugi's side of the mindlink, and he fell to his knees when the powerful force hit him. Pain, fear and panic came in high waves, and made it almost impossible for him to breath.

"Yami!" Jou cried out, and grabbed his shoulders. But Yami didn't feel it.

Yami didn't hear Jou's frightened scream. All he heard and felt was the pain and fear that came from Yugi, and the faint screams that came from Yugi's mind. And he still knew that what he felt was only a weak reflection to what Yugi was feeling in that moment...

"Yugi!" Yami panted out, and closed his eyes to try to reach his hikari through the mindlink. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't reach Yugi's mind. The fear and pain within Yugi built a wall between their links, and made it impossible for his messages to reach through.

Then, as sudden as it had came, the pain subsided, and Yami could breath again. What only had been a few seconds, had felt like an endless period of time for him.

"Yami, are ya okay!" Jou said with worry in his voice, and shook Yami's shoulders.

Yami nodded quickly. "I'm fine. But Yugi is in trouble, someone is hurting him." Yami's eyes darkened. "And I can bet all I have that it's Anzu."

He rose, and walked towards the door. "You said he's in the park. Lets go there."

Before Yami could take one more step, a wave of fear came from Yugi's side of the mindlink, and a loud cry of fear rang in Yami's ears. ((_YAMI!))_

Jou saw Yami's eyes glace over, and then understood that he was talking to Yugi through the mindlink.

Yami quickly reached out for Yugi's mind. /_Yugi! What's the matter, what's happening/ _He sensed pain, both physical and emotional, from Yugi's side of the link.

Yugi's voice was weak, and fear filled. ((_T-They're going to...going to...r-rape me...Yami, please help me...e-even if you hate me, please help! I-I'm afraid...))_

Yami felt his heart clench in his chest upon hearing those words from Yugi. His hikari thought that he hated him? He could never...Then, the thing Yugi had said progressed, and his eyes narrowed. Someone dared to hurt his hikari, and try to rape him!

They were beyond dead.

/_Calm down, Yugi. I'll come, where are you/_

_((Park...the sakura's...please, Yami, help me...I-I don't want them to...they're hurting me...))_

_/Hold on, Yugi. I'll come. I promise, I won't let them hurt you. Never fear, aibou./_

Yami kept the mindlink open, but snapped out of the dazed state. He opened the door, and ran out, Jou hot in heel.

"Yami! What's happening? What's the matter wit' Yugi? Is he alright?" Jou called out worriedly behind him.

Yami choose not to answer. There was no time. He kept running, and refused to stop. Opposite to the park was a road, that they had to get across. Cars ran quickly on it, and Yami and Jou stopped. Yami could see the park, and Yugi was there. The only thing that stopped him was cars.

Yami growled, and he ran out in the road. He didn't have time for such trivial things. Cars had brakes, they could stop. Yami could not stop, would not stop, for anything in the world. His aibou was in danger, needed his help. What was a few cars against that?

Cars braked with screeching sounds, and angry drivers shouted numerous curses to Yami, that he simply ignored. Then the traffic started again, before Jou could follow.

Jou stopped on the other side of the road, and watched helplessly as Yami ran into the park.

Yami ran on the stone path, and jumped over obstacles. The sakuras was in the middle of the park, it would take some time to get there...

Sharp pain suddenly filled Yami, and he heard a loud scream within his mind and in the park. Before the scream's echo disappeared, he knew he was too late. The men that had attacked Yugi was already raping him.

Pure fury filled Yami, and his eyes glowed red. Someone had dared to hurt his hikari, tainted his beautiful angel.

Yami wanted their blood.

He ran towards the sakuras, and towards the sharp cries of Yugi. The cries cut his soul, and made his heart brake. /_Hold on, Yugi! I'm coming./_ He shouted through the mindlink. The screams suddenly stopped, and Yami's heart almost stopped. What if he was to late? Even though that his legs was starting to hurt and protest, Yami forced himself to run faster.

Only one second later, he reached the place where the sakuras grew. His blazing eyes scanned the area, and he immediately saw a pack of dark silhouettes under a tree, where small whimpers of pain and loud moans and groans of pleasure came, along with laughs.

A voice was suddenly heard through it all. "Oh man, he's tight...God, just wait until it's your turn, guys!"

In that moment, Yami seized to exist. All there was, was a spirit filled with hate and thirsty for revenge.

Without warning, Yami attacked. With a roar, he pushed away the four men in the ring with magic so they flew several feet to the sides, and then grabbed the half naked man on top of Yugi. He threw him as far to the side as he could, and felt a satisfied emotion when he heard a pain filled grunt from the man. He turned his attention to Yugi. His eyes softened.

Yugi was crying softly, and was bleeding almost from every part of his body. Yami felt his heart clench; first with worry and sorrow, and then with deep anger and hate. He gently pulled up Yugi's pants, careful not to hurt him., Then he turned around to face the men behind him.

His eyes was so dark red that they was almost black.

The man who had raped Yugi had now risen, and had pulled up his pants. He glared at Yami, anger fuming from every part of his body. "What the hell! Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Who I am?" Yami's eyes darkened even more, and the millennium-puzzle materialized around his neck. "I am your worse nightmare." He hissed, and darkness appeared around his hands. Yami had never used his Shadow Magic in order to kill.

That was about to change.

The four men that had been in the ring paled, and gulped. They turned to their leader, to see what he would say.

The leader blinked first, and looked uncertain, but then his eyes narrowed, and he laughed. "Hah! You are one against five, you fool! You can't win against us!" He waved to his gang members to attack. And so they did.

They didn't even manage to take one step.

Without hesitation, Yami released a wave of his Shadow Magic, and let the darkness engulf the four men that was about to attack him. Loud screams of surprise, pain and agony came for a second, and then disappeared along with the darkness.

Where the four men had been, was nothing. Only black, burnt grass, and the empty echoes of their screams.

Tony started to shake when Yami turned to him, eyes blazing red, unforgiving and filled with the fires of hell. "Dude, calm down! I'll give you anything, booze, money, whatever, just let me live!"

Yami glared, eyes filled with hate. "You have hurt my hikari. Doing that, you signed your tomb-stone. But, I will not kill you." Tony looked relieved. Yami continued, his voice dark with hate. "No, that would me merciful. I will let you live forever in a place worse than hell. The place where your darkest nightmares turns to reality. I welcome you-" Black light appeared around Tony. "-to the Shadow Realm."

Tony screamed for a second, and then disappeared slowly, as black flames engulfed him. But, in difference to the other men, he left a trace.

A black pile of ashes. The remains of Tony D Jacobs's body that had been burnt in the fire of Yami's hate. His soul, however, would forever be lost to the monsters and horrible illusions in the Shadow Realm.

Silence echoed through the park, not even the birds dared to sing anymore. Yami stood with closed eyes and clenched hands, listening to the silence. Within his mind, he knew what he had done was wrong; he had misused his powers to hurt another human being, and to kill. But Yami didn't regret it. And he knew he'd never be sorry for what he had done.

Tony had deserved it.

Yami opened his eyes. They had regained their normal colour, but was pained. He would always hear the men's screams as the magic hit them, and they would always haunt his dreams.

It was worth it.

A small sound was heard behind him; a low whimper of pain. Immediately, Yami turned around, his whole being focused on the boy laying on the ground. Yugi had curled his body to a ball, and he was sobbing softly.

Yami fell to his knees next to Yugi, and lifted him up in his arms. "Yugi?" His voice was soft, and he looked down on his hikari's bloody face. The hate that once had been in his face was gone, and replaced with deep concern.

Yugi twitched, and then started to sob, and twist and turn in his arms. "P-Please, l-let go of me...stop, please, let me go!" He pounded Yami's chest weakly, and sobbed dryly.

Yami felt his heart twitch at the sight of his hikari's pain. He pulled the other boy closer to him, and petted his hair softly. "Sh...calm down, Yugi. It's only me; Yami. I won't let anyone hurt you, it's alright now...no one will hurt you ever again, I promise." Yugi kept sobbing, and tried to push him away.

It took Yami almost ten minutes to calm Yugi down enough to make him stop hitting him, and realize that it was him. And then, Yugi started to cry even worse. A wave of mixed emotions hit Yami; sorrow, fear and shame.

Yami held Yugi as sobs shook his entire body, and he cried out all of the sadness and fear he had felt. The former pharaoh had never felt so helpless before in his life. He had no idea of what to say. There was no words of comfort that could possibly make Yugi feel better. The loss he had suffered could never be replaced, and the wounds in his soul could never be fully

mended.

Guilt started to eat on Yami's soul. "_I promised to never let anyone hurt him..."_ It was his fault, Yami suddenly realised. He hadn't been there when Yugi needed him, and he had been too late to protect him...

"It wasn't your fault, Yami..." Yugi suddenly whispered softly, and looked up slightly at Yami. His cheeks was wet with tears and blood, and he was deadly pale. His normally bright and happy eyes was dark and quite empty. But he still smiled softly, a smile that was meant for Yami, and Yami only.

Before Yami could say anything, Yugi's eyes closed, and he went limp in Yami's arms.

_**End Chapter!**_

Cliffhanger, cliffhanger, CLIFFHANGER! Do I really need to say anything more?

Um, to those who doesn't know, Sakura-trees are cherry-blossom trees.

Ah! And I'm so sorry about hurting Yugi like that! I love him, I really do! –huggles Yugi- But he's just adorable while angsting...

I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was quite much violence and such. Please review and tell me what you thought. (I love long reviews more than anything!)


	9. Long Nights

Hi, all you wonderful people! I'm back again!

...-silence-

Um...hello? Where did everyone go-ARGH!

Yami: -attacks The Blonde Midget- YOU HURT MY AIBOU!

Sorry! Sorry, alright! Kill me later, I have to get this story going...

Disclaimer: Own nothing, except the plot. And my chocolate.

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, Seto/Jou and Ryou/Bakura. One-sided Anzu/Yami.

Warnings: Angst, overall darkness and depression (Hospital scenes, for those that doesn't like that...). Boy/Boy love (not that I see any reason to call it a warning...). And Anzu bashing. Never forget the Anzu bashing.

-gets strangled by Yami- Okay... –pant- Lets... –pant- Get... –pant- This story... –pant- Started! –dies-

Chapter 9 

**Normal POV**

Yami wasn't completely sure what happened after Yugi passed out.

He faintly remembered Jou telling him an ambulance was on it's way, and then the sound of sirens. When the doctors arrived and took Yugi from his arms, he didn't have the strength to fight against. Like a zombie, he followed Jou when the other led him to one of the ambulances, and pushed him in.

Yami now sat in the waiting room together with Jou, waiting for the doctor to come back and tell them how Yugi was.

They had been in there for more than three hours, and still no word.

Yami stared emptily in front of him. The only movement he made was when he breathed or blinked. The waiting was killing him slowly. He was so worried that it felt like his heart was braking. What if...what if Yugi died...

Yami shook his head mentally, and blinked. Not that thought. Yugi wouldn't die. Couldn't die. Not...not before Yami could tell him...how he really felt...

A tear fell from Yami's eyes. "It is all my fault..." He whispered softly; The first words he had spoken since they arrived.

Jou snapped his head in Yami's direction, and his eyes softened. "No, it isn't, Yami. It's no one's fault."

Yami shook his head, and still stared straight ahead of himself. "It is my fault...I...I was too late to save him...I-I promised always to protect him, Jou! No matter what, I promised to p-protect him. I failed...I failed in protecting the only one I love, and ever will love..." He choked on his words, and buried his face in his hands.

Jou watched Yami for a while, and then he put a soothing hand on his shoulder. His eyes were very soft when he spoke. "Yami, it's alright. Yugi will be fine, I promise. Trust me...stop blaming yourself, it wasn' your fault tha' those psychos attacked Yugi..."

Yami glared at him, and grabbed his arms so hard that it hurt. "It _was_ my fault! I should have been there, I should have stopped them before anything happened to Yugi, I should have protected him, I should have stopped those men from...from...it was my fault, Jou. It's my fault Yugi is...is..."

Yami sobbed, and suddenly threw his arms around Jou's waist. He started to cry, all those tears he had held in since they had gotten there. Tears of fear, sorrow and worry; tears he always had kept inside himself.

Jou tensed for a second. He had never seen the proud Yami cry like that, or show any sign of weakness. It unnerved him. Jou suddenly understood how deeply Yami loved Yugi, and how much this was worrying him. After all, Yugi was half of his soul, as the yamis and hikaris had explained to him...

With a soft sigh, Jou put his arms around Yami, and held him close. He mumbled soothing words, and tried to comfort the devastated man in every way he could. Jou was used to calm people, and comfort them. He said those things he'd calm his sister down with when she had a bad dream when they were little.

But this was not a bad dream. It was reality.

It took Jou over twenty minutes to calm Yami down so he stopped crying. But the former pharaoh still was on the verge of tears, and he was shaking. His eyes showed exhaustion, and deep sorrow.

"You should sleep for a while." Jou whispered, and caressed Yami's hair as the man leaned his head on his shoulder.

Yami shook his head slightly. "I can't...the doctor...Yugi..."

Jou interrupted him by putting a finger to his lips. "Sh...I'll wake you up if the doc comes, 'kay?"

Yami was about to protest, but then he sighed and nodded. "Okay...I...I'll sleep for a while. A few minutes. Not more." He looked around himself for a place to sleep. But there was only uncomfortable benches in sight.

Jou sighed. "Yami, put your head in my lap and sleep, okay?"

Yami hesitated for a second, and then he nodded. "Okay." He laid down with his head on Jou's lap, and sighed tiredly. The next second, he was fast asleep, breathing calmly, eyelids twitching once in a while, showing that he dreamt not too pleasant dreams.

Jou watched him quietly, and stroked his hair gently while he slept in a faint attempt of calming his troubles sleep. The blond was also quite tired, but he wanted to keep awake and wait for the doctor. After all, he had promised to tell Yami when the doctor came, hadn't he?

Minutes passed by, and Yami just kept on sleeping, while Jou stroked his hair in a calming fashion, looking around in the room. Worried people were walking around nervously on the floor, or sat fidgeting in their seats. Though, Jou's mind was far from them.

Was Yugi alright? When he had reached Yami, after calling an ambulance from a payphone, the pharaoh was sitting on his knees with a lifeless Yugi in his arms. His normally forceful eyes were empty, and he stared transfixed at Yugi. He didn't move until the emergency people came and took Yugi, and Jou dragged him away.

But there was something bugging Jou. "I wonder what happened to those people that attacked Yugi..." Jou mumbled. But, he still had a faint idea of what had happened. Yami had done something to them. Something bad, he was sure. Probably something like that he had threatened Anzu with.

Would Seto do something like that for him? Jou snorted softly. Yeah, right. Seto would probably be too busy working to even notice that he was hurt or gone...

"Jou!" A sharp cry was shot through the nervous silence of the waiting room. The blond turned his head, and rose one eyebrow. In the next second, someone grabbed him and pulled him up to his feet, almost making him trip.

Yami fell to the ground with a loud groan, but, to Jou's surprise, he didn't wake up. He kept sleeping heavily, head leaning against his arms. "_Damn, he must be exhausted..."_ Jou mumbled inside his mind.

Jou now stared at the person who had pulled him up to his feet. Staring down in his eyes, holding his arms in an almost painful grip, was Seto Kaiba. His eyes looked slightly worried, and his face was one, big frown.

"Seto?" Jou said with surprise, and blinked. "What're ya..."

Seto interrupted him. "Are you alright, Katsuya? A doctor called me and told me you were here. You're not hurt, are you?" The brunet watched him intensely, his blue gaze piercing down at him.

Jou shook his head slowly. "No...no, I'm fine...it's Yug' tha'-"

Seto interrupted with a relived sigh, and then let go of him. "Good." Then he frowned. "Why are you here? And why did you disappear earlier today?"

"So, ya noticed that I left?" Jou glared. "Took ya long enough. Almost thought tha' you had gone lost with _Janice_ somewhere."

Seto blinked, and confusion flashed in his face. The next second, it was gone and Seto folded his arms. "I have no idea of what you are talking about, Jou. Janice and I are just doing a project together, nothing else."

Jou glared. "Sitting only one inch from each other, reading and laughing? Hey, it looked like you were about to snuggle or somethin'!"

The CEO rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being silly, Jounouchi. We were just reading a biology book. Nothing happened."

Jou was about to give Seto a sharp reply, but stopped himself. It was for no use. Seto wouldn't understand what he meant, and how much it hurt seeing him together with Janice like that, laughing and smiling.

"_I've never seen him act like that with me..."_ Jou thought sadly, and turned away from Seto. "Alright. You're just workin' together. I understand."

"Oh yeah! Well you can..." Seto stopped himself. "What?" He had expected Jou to fight a bit more over the matter, like he usually did. Jou was quite a jealous person, but Seto liked that. It made him feel loved. But now, Jou just gave in? That was not like him.

Jou shrugged. "It's okay. I understand; you have to get the project done. I trust you, Seto, and I know that nothing will happen between ya an' Janice." Jou's voice was emotionless when he said all this. "I'm okay with it."

Seto's eyes flashed again with unknown emotion. "Katsuya..."

"Don't, Seto. Just leave, okay? You have a meeting with Janice soon, right? Ya don' wanna be late for that." Jou's voice was quiet, but still very audible.

Seto wanted to scream; '_To HELL with Janice, tell me what's wrong!'_ But he didn't. That would be loosing control of himself, and Seto Kaiba never lost control over anything, even less himself.

Besides, that project had to get finished.

So, he nodded slowly. "Yes. That's true." He leaned down and kissed Jou's cheek softly. "Call me later, okay?"

Jou nodded, and shot him a weak smile. "Yeah. I will." And Seto left, still wondering what was wrong with his boyfriend.

Jou looked after Seto when he walked out, and then he sighed. If the CEO only knew...

"Mr Jounouchi? Mr Mouto?" Jou turned to the direction of the voice.

A doctor was standing about one meter away, with a serious look on his face. Jou's heart leaped, and he fell to his knees by Yami, shaking his shoulder. "Yami?" Yami stirred, but slept on. "Yami, the doc's here."

Yami's eyes opened quickly, and he flew up. When he saw the doctor, he grabbed his shoulders, and stared him in the eye. "How is he? Is Yugi okay!" His voice was ragged and hoarse, and filled with worry.

The doctor sighed, and rubbed his temples. "You might want to sit down, Mr Mouto." His voice was so emotionless and cold that it sounded dead.

Yami turned pale. "W-What? Is...What are you..." His eyes was worried, and unshed tears were to be seen in them. The worry that he had been able to push away to the back of his mind was back in full force. Was Yugi...he couldn't be...

Jou grabbed Yami's shoulder, and pushed him down in a chair. His brown eyes was also worried, and he held his hands protectively on Yami's shaking shoulders. "Doc, what is going on? How is Yugi?"

The doctor snapped open a file, and gazed at it. His eyes was just as emotionless as his voice when he spoke. "Yugi has severe injuries, both on the outside and internal. The internal injuries is caused by rape, and the other injuries are caused by severe abuse..."

"We know all of this." Yami growled, head in his hands. "All I need to know is how he is right now."

The doctor was silent for a few seconds. Then he closed the file again with a snap. His face was cold and empty when he spoke. "Yugi Mouto is in a coma. And we are not sure when he'll wake up."

The silence around them couldn't have been more complete. The sounds around them completely disappeared. All Yami did was staring at the doctor. His throat was dry and his tongue felt paralysed.

Yami wanted to scream. He wanted to grab the doctor, brake his neck and demand for Yugi to wake up again. He wanted to react, wanted so badly to cry. But he couldn't.

Yami just stared out in front of him.

Jou was the one to brake the silence. "Doc...will Yugi...ya know...wake up anytime soon?"

The old man sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know. When a person goes into coma, it is the body's way to close down to repair itself when badly damaged. And it can take hours, days, weeks, even months." He paused. "In rare cases years..."

Yami heard the words, but they didn't have any meaning to him. All he wanted was to be with Yugi. "Where is he?" He asked with a hoarse voice, not looking up.

The doctor looked at him again. "Mr Mouto, the patient is not awake, and-"

Yami looked up. His eyes was empty and filled with such cold that the room suddenly felt several degree's colder. "I did not ask if he was awake. I asked where he is." Yami rose. Even though he wasn't that tall, he still looked impressive, like old pharaoh he once was. "I wish to see him. No, I _need_ to see him. Right now."

The doctor sighed; he was used to relatives reacting this way. "Mr Mouto, you can't-"

"For the love of- Just fuckin' tell him where Yugi is, alright!" Jou cried out, and glared at the doctor. "The guy has waited for hours, and he's been worried to death! Yugi is his friend, our friend, and we are both worried. Let Yami see Yugi, alright?"

The doctor hesitated. Then he pointed to the corridor next to him. "Room 304. But I warn you, it may be a shock when you see him...the injuries are very bad."

Yami nodded, and brushed past the doctor to walk into the corridor.

Jou tried to follow, but the doctor stopped him by taking his arm. "Only one visitor at the same time. I'm sorry, but that's the rule here on the emergency..."

Jou nodded. "Alright. But...call me if something happens, alright?"

The doctor agreed, and Jou gave him his cell phone-number. Then he left, walking towards Seto's house. "_I don't think he'll mind if I come over without calling..." _

**Much Later...**

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Yami looked at the pale boy on the bed, while he held his slightly cold hand in both of his. His red eyes were empty, and the only time he looked away was to blink. And, even then, he did not turn away his gaze from Yugi's direction. Tears was to be seen on Yami's cheeks, both dried and fresh ones.

Yugi's eyes were closed, and it looked like he was sleeping. But Yami knew that he wasn't asleep. It was far worse than that. If someone sleeps, you can wake them up at any time. But if someone is in a coma...

"...you'll just have to wait..." Yami said softly. That was the doctor's words.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Small cuts was to be seen on Yugi's face, and large bruises interrupted the pearly-white skin's smoothness. "_There might be some scars, but they will pale, and not bother him._" That was also the doctors' words.

Yami had been on the hospital for over three hours, and hadn't left Yugi's side since he got there. He just sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair, holding Yugi's hand that didn't have any tubes or wires to it. His eyes prayed for sleep, and so did his body, but Yami didn't listen to his body's calls.

It wasn't important.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

"I'm sorry, Yugi..." Yami whispered softly, and kissed Yugi's hand. "I weren't there when you needed me...I have let you down. I can only hope that you will forgive me sometime."

Of course, Yugi didn't answer. Hell, it wasn't even sure that his hikari heard him! But if he did...he needed to say those things.

Yami checked the clock on the nigh table. 23:50. It was late. He should go home. But he couldn't, no, _wouldn't_ go home. Not when Yugi was hurt and tied to a bed by a bunch of machines that he was dependent on to live.

"I'll never leave you again, Yugi." Yami said, and tears filled his eyes. "I promise. But, please, wake up...I can not live without you." Heavy drops fell from the edges of the former pharaoh's eyes. "Wake up..."

"Yami?" A soft voice spoke behind him, and Yami turned his head around quickly.

In the door stood Sugoroku Mouto, Yugi's grandfather. His face was worried, and he watched carefully from the doorway.

"Hello, Mr Mouto." Yami said softly, and turned back to Yugi's pale form.

A soft shuffle of feet was heard, and soon another shadow fell over Yugi's bed. Yami glanced to the side. Sugoroku stood next to Yami's chair, watching Yugi with his purple eyes that reminded so much of Yugi's.

"The doctor called me a few hours ago, but I couldn't get here until now. Has he...said anything? Or given any signs of waking up?" The old man's voice was just as worried as his eyes.

Yami shook his head, and squeezed Yugi's hand a little. "No...not a word, nor a sign..." He kept back a sob. "Nothing." He choked out.

The old man watched Yami silently while he fought to keep back his tears and tried to drown his sobs. Then Sugoroku put a soothing hand on Yami's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Yami, I know that you are worried about Yugi...I am too. But you have to get some rest..." He paused. "It won't change over night..."

Yami shook his head. "No." He croaked out. "If..._when_ Yugi wakes up, I have to be here. I've let him down once, I can not do it again."

"But, Yami-"

Yami turned his eyes to Sugoroku and locked gazes with him. His eyes was filled with tears, but still blazed with force. "Please, Mr Mouto. You don't understand. I really have to be here." He turned back to Yugi. "He is the light in my world...I have to make sure that it doesn't go out."

Sugoroku watched him for a few minutes, and then sighed. "Alright. Stay. But try to get some sleep, and something to eat. Yugi wouldn't want you to starve yourself to death or die of fatigue."

Yami nodded, and smiled faintly. "I will." He paused. "Thank you for being concerned about me."

"You're welcome. Call me if something changes." That was Sugoroku's last words before he walked out of the room, closing the door silently after him.

Not until Yami was sure that Sugoroku was out of earshot, he leaned his forehead against Yugi's hand and started to cry silently, his whole body shaking with sobs he tried to keep quiet.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

Yami sobbed dryly against Yugi's hand, and looked up again. The small boy's face was just as relaxed as before, like a sleeping person. "_Why can't you just be asleep?"_ Yami said inside his mind, and sighed.

Ruby eyes turned to the clock on the table again. 00:20. Something clicked inside his mind when he saw the calendar next to the clock; 25th of June. Yami looked at Yugi with a soft expression on his face.

"It's your birthday today(1)..." He whispered gently. Ironic. The same date that Yugi had been born, he was in a coma. Not dead, but not really alive either. Like an unborn.

Yami caressed the soft skin of Yugi's cheek, and sighed. It wasn't the same to do that now. Before when he did that, Yugi would laugh, and then hug him. His cheeks would be warm, and his whole face would express happiness.

Now it was pale, cool, and lifeless. No expression was to be seen on the beautiful features, but Yami still thought that Yugi was the most beautiful creature ever to be born to the earth. Even though his face was bruised and cut at places, he was still beautiful. An angel, Yami's angel.

A broken angel.

"If you only knew, Yugi." Yami mumbled, and kissed his hand. "If you only knew how I feel about you...would it change anything?" The pharaoh sighed.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

In movies, those crappy, romantic shitty things (or, as Jou called them; chick-flicks), if someone was in a coma they could be woken by a kiss. The heartbroken lover would just lean over the bed, and tenderly kiss the unconscious one. And when he or she pulled away, the other would wake up, and they lived happily ever after.

Yami watched Yugi quietly, and then slowly got to his feet. Maybe...he could try...it was worth a shot. He leaned closer to Yugi, and brushed away a few strands from the small boy's face. Ruby eyes silently gazed over the pale boy under him, to zoon in on his lips.

Slowly, Yami leaned closer to Yugi, not looking away from him for one second. When he was only one inch from Yugi's face, he stopped. He felt Yugi's faint breaths against his face. Yami's heart started to beat faster, and he closed his eyes slowly, to lean even closer. Now he almost felt Yugi's lips...

Yami opened his eyes, and quickly pulled back. He was panting heavily, and leaned backwards is his chair.

He couldn't. It was wrong. Yugi wasn't there. It wouldn't be the same. If Yami had kissed Yugi in that moment...he would have stolen Yugi's first kiss. And, if he was to kiss Yugi, Yugi would be awake and able to push him away, or stop him. Only then, Yami would be able to kiss Yugi; if the other gave him the permission to do so.

Yami sighed, and took Yugi's hand again. And it wasn't like it would have helped. This was not a movie.

It was the hard and cold reality.

**Beep...Beep...Beep...**

As the minutes ticked by, accompanied by the constant beeps from the machine that kept Yugi alive, Yami felt his eyelids grow heavier. Not having slept properly for a few days, and guarding over Yugi many hours, was starting to affect him. And using his Shadow Powers earlier that day didn't make the matter any better...

Yami sighed, and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He was tired. But he didn't want to sleep. What if something happened while he was asleep? If Yugi got worse, or woke up? If...Yugi...died?

"You won't." Yami said sternly and shook his head. "You won't die, Yugi. You hear me? You won't die. I...I can't make it without you near me."

Yugi didn't answer, and he didn't wake up from his deep slumber. His eyes was as stubbornly closed as before.

Yami didn't want to sleep. Couldn't. He had to guard over Yugi, and make sure nothing happened. Mustn't...fall asleep...

Yami's eyes closed, and he collapsed on the side of Yugi's bed. Still holding the pale boy's hand, he fell asleep.

And it was like that a nurse found him one hour later, sleeping quietly, head leaned against one arm on the bed, and with Yugi's hand securely in his own.

She watched the two of them for a while, considering if she should wake the man up. Then she saw the exhausted look on the sleeping Yami's face, and decided not to. Annie, as her name was, fetched a blanket from a cabinet, and wrapped it around Yami's shoulders. Then she left quietly.

It would be a long night.

_**End Chapter!**_

(1) I have no idea if that is Yugi's birthday; But it is in my fic!

...so, how was that? Did it suck? Or was it okay?

Aw, the angst, the undying love, the fear of loosing...-gets smacked- Hey! Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. So sue me! ...or don't. Nevermind.

Alright, next chapter...will probably take very, very/very/ long time. Writers block has decided to come back again...-glares at writers block- I have the idea of how to end this and all...but I just don't have the feeling for writing, you know? Ah well...this story is, for now, put on hold.

Now, it is time for _you _-points on reader- to do me a favour! It's nothing major; just please leave me a review, preferably a long one! Love you heaps for reading, and even more if you review!


	10. Saving The Light

New chappie, new chappie:D :D :D :D :D

...'nyways.

This chapter took...-counts fingers- uh... –counts again- Damn, I'm out of fingers! Ah well, it took a really long time. Fucking writers block! –shoots it- Well...I now have an idea of how to end this story! –proud- So, it might go a bit easier to write now...I got inspired by reading it over and thinking "I can't end it like this! It needs to continue!"

Thank you all for reviewing last chapter, it was wonderful just to read all of your wonderful (and not so wonderful) reviews! It gave me the will to carry on...

Thanks again! ...story starts!

Disclaimer: Own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh. Though, I have Jou and Seto locked up in my closet to pet them once in a while...WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED! –brakes down-

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, minor (or should be) Seto/Jou and other pairings. Onesided Anzu/Yami. (Well, DUH!)

Warnings: Boy/Boy love, angst and character death.

Yup, that is all I've got to say! Anything else you wish to know? Ask later! Here starts the chapter!

Chapter 10 

**Hospital**

**10:00**

**Normal POV**

At the second the doctor walked in, they all knew something was up. His old face was down in a serious frown, and his eyes showed that something had happened. Something they probably wouldn't like.

Jou, Yami and Sugoroku was in Yugi's room, all sitting by the hospital bed. They hadn't spoken a word since they all got there, and they had already been there for a few hours. It simply didn't seem right to speak.

Sugoroku rose and looked worriedly at the doctor. "Is...something the matter, doctor?"

The man looked seriously at Sugoroku. "There's something we need to discuss. Concerning Yugi. Preferably-" He glanced at the other teens. "-alone."

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to them." Sugoroku said, looking the doctor straight in the eye. His old face was dead serious as he said this, and had no signs of surrendering.

The doctor hesitated for a second, and then spoke again. "Fine. You know that Yugi has been laying at this hospital for a little more than a week now...and we need you to make a decision."

"About what?" The old man said confusedly, and blinked.

"About...his future." The doctor fidgeted a little, and glanced at the bed before locking gazes with Sugoroku again. "You see...he has given no signs of waking up, whatsoever. We can wait for as long as you wish. But...there's a limit to when the hope is unreasonable." Pause. "The brain might close down some parts to be able to make the body function... and may not start up again..."

A light of realization flashed in Sugoroku's eyes, and he paled. "You...you're asking me when...we should let Yugi die?" He swallowed. "O-Of when we'll give up?"

Yami's head snapped up at this. Give up? On his hikari? To let Yugi die, just because he hadn't woke up yet? That...that was just...wrong. There was no other way for the former pharaoh to describe it.

The doctor nodded, and quickly spoke up again. "The decision can wait, Mr. Sugoroku. It's not necessary to make a final decision right now. But...in the end, you have the final responsibility for your grandson's life."

Silence fell over the room.

The old man sank down into a chair next to the bed, burrowing his face in his hands. He had no idea of what to do. This was the toughest choice he had ever been put up for. To let his grandson, his dead daughters only son, die or live. The decision was too heavy for him, and he found it hard to breath. "_Yugi...what should I do?" _

Yami looked at Sugoroku, watching his emotional struggle. Then he looked down at the serene boy on the bed. Even if Yugi had been keeping things from him lately, he knew one thing; Yugi didn't want his grandfather to get this upset. Yami knew how hard this decision was. He had been put up against it several times in ancient Egypt.

After glancing at the old man and at Yugi again, he made a decision. It was a hard one, but he would stand for it. He looked up at the old man.

"The final decision isn't in your hands, Mr Mouto." Yami said softly.

Sugoroku looked up, and stared at Yami. Surprise and disbelief clearly showed in his eyes. "Huh? Yami, what are you talking about? Of course it is my decision. I am his closets living relative, and-"

Yami shook his head, and looked Sugoroku straight in the eye, making the man fall silent. "I am his other half, the one who shared body with him for several years. I, better than anyone, knows how Yugi is doing. I know if he'll live or not. I can feel it in my soul. I am the one closest to him." A sad smile spread over Yami's lips. "Therefore, the decision isn't yours. It's mine."

Sugoroku watched Yami carefully. "Yami, I really don't want to force this decision on you..."

"You're not." The former pharaoh assured, and gave him another weak smile. Then, he turned to the doctor. Thinking for a moment, Yami made another decision. One that maybe would kill him. "We'll wait one day. If Yugi hasn't woken up or given any signs of waking up by tomorrow by noon, we'll...we'll...give up." The two last words stung on his tongue, and he winced inwardly.

"One day?" The doctor repeated, and blinked. "But...isn't that a little...short? Many people waits at least one week..."

Yami shook his head. "One day. Tomorrow, by noon. I know when hope is out. But, if there's any sign, only the slightest...then we'll wait. Understood?" For a second, Yami looked just like the ancient pharaoh we once were.

The doctor nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

"One more thing." Yami looked straight at the old man. "I'll guard over him tonight. If I notice any changes, I'll tell you."

"Wait a minute, how can you notice any changes! You're not a doctor..." A very strange shade of purple coloured the old doctor's face, mostly caused by intense anger. Who did the boy think he was!

Yami calmly looked at him. "Trust me. I'll know when it changes." And how could he not? Yami could feel every beat of Yugi's heart, and all the emotions running within him at any time of the day. How could he not know if there was hope for Yugi?

With a huff, the doctor stomped out, closing the door forcefully behind him. They could all hear him mumble things like 'teenagers', 'love struck fools' and 'thinks he's so superior.'

Sugoroku sighed, and then rose. "I have to go. Call me if...if he wakes up or anything changes, alright?" After getting a nod from Yami, the old man walked out.

Silence fell over the two teens, only broken by the small beeps from the machine that kept Yugi alive. After a few minutes, Jou broke the silence.

"Yami?" He said carefully. "Why only one day? I mean...you could ask for so much more time..."

For a moment, Yami was quiet. He didn't even look at Jou; he just kept looking at Yugi, softly stroking his hair. Seconds passed by, and soon they turned into minutes. Then, Yami spoke with a very calm voice.

"Yugi is fading within my mind."

Jou stared at Yami. "...what?" He said shocked.

Slowly, Yami looked up. The ruby eyes were calm, and filled with tears. It looked like a piece within him was fading, along with...

Jou stared for a second.

Yami was turning a bit transparent, and didn't look completely solid.

"I said; Yugi is fading within my mind." Yami repeated. Even his voice sounded a bit far away and hollow. "And if he dies...I too will cease to exist. That's why I'll know when Yugi will die, or when hope is out. In the moment it's all over...I'll disappear. The puzzle will take my soul back. I will again be trapped within it, until someone else solves it." He bent his head down. "I feel his mind disappearing. I feel my own end approaching."

Jou stared at Yami, and then shook his head. Forcefully, he grabbed Yami's shoulders. "No! You'll not fuckin' disappear! You...You can't..." Jou forced back a sob, and shook. "...please? I...I can't stand loosing...two friends...at once!"

Yami blinked upon seeing Jou's heartbroken state. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry, Jou. These are things I can not control. If I could...then I would make Yugi live again. If I just could..." He stopped to swallow the large lump in his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was weaker than ever. "I'm afraid, Jou. Not only will I loose Yugi...I'll have to return to the puzzle, and remember him for all eternity. Knowing that I...I never could..." Yami closed his eyes tightly.

"...knowing that you never could save him?" Jou finished quietly. The normally happy eyes were now dark and sorrowful. He still held onto Yami's shoulders, without noticing. "I know the feeling. When Seto got shot...I thought I'd never cope. Seeing him like that, just lying there...I wished that I could just save him." He chuckled softly. "But I couldn't. I felt so weak and helpless that I was sure that I would die."

Yami swallowed deeply; Jou could feel it through his hands on the ancient spirit's shoulders. "But he woke up. That's the difference. Yugi maybe won't wake up, and..." Yami sighed, glancing at Yugi. His eyes softened, and he forced down a sob. "...and I can't stand that thought."

Jou watched Yami quietly. Then he sat down next to Yami, and pulled him closer to him. "Don' worry, Yams. It'll be alright. Yug' has been through worse. Hell, he has saved the world with ya several times, been to the Shadow Realm and back, and survived Bakura's cooking! He'll be fine..."

Yami sobbed quietly, and wrapped his arms around Jou's waist. The former pharaoh buried his face in Jou's chest, and tears leaked through his eyes. "Ra, I don't know what to do! I've never been without him, Jou! I can't...I can't live without him! Oh, I'd die just to let him live! All I want...all I want is for him to wake up..." Yami broke down completely in Jou's arms, and shook violently.

Jou simply held Yami, saying nothing. He could sense that Yami needed to get those words out, and wouldn't, no; couldn't, stop him. He waited for Yami to continue speaking.

But Yami didn't say anything more. He just cried, and occasionally wailed into Jou's chest. Though, the sounds were muffled, and therefore not heard to anyone but Jou. The blond simply stroke Yami's back and hair, making soothing sounds through Yami's heartbreak.

Jou suddenly remembered the way Yugi had cried in his arms, when he thought Yami didn't love him, and loved Anzu. It hadn't been long, but it seemed like decades to Jou.

Why did the Gods hate Yugi and Yami that much? To give them so much pain and trouble, when all they wanted was to love each other? Was the Gods really that cruel, that they couldn't let those two persons be happy? Silently, Jou prayed to God, Allah, Buddha, Ra and all other Gods that he knew off, that Yugi would wake up, and see all the love Yami felt for him. He deserved that. They both deserved that.

After many, long minutes of crying, Yami sobered up. Suddenly understanding what he was doing, Yami pulled away from Jou's touch, and angrily dried away his tears. "Damn, I shouldn't cry like this..." He growled, and glared at the tears on his hand.

Jou simply smiled slightly. "Yami, it's natural to cry sometimes. We all do it. Even Seto does. At least when he thinks no one sees..." He whispered the last part, with saddened eyes.

Yami shook his head, and turned to Yugi. "I shouldn't cry. I'm so weak, and it's disgusting me! I hate being like this, and I hate feeling like this!" Yami slammed his hand on the small desk next to the bed. The glass of water on it jumped slightly, making a clinking sound.

Jou was quiet for a second, considering what he should do. After a few seconds of thinking, Jou rose. "You need to be alone for a while. Good luck, Yams. Call me if Yugi wakes up." And with those words, Jou left.

Yami stared at the closed door, blinking several times. Then he sighed, and bowed his head. Jou was absolutely right. He needed to be alone. To perform the act he was about to do, he needed to be alone. Sure of that no one would stop him.

Yami closed his eyes, and the puzzle appeared around his neck. The red eyes slowly opened again, and he looked at Yugi. A small smile formed on his lips. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I know that this will hurt you. But...whether we like it or not; you won't survive if I don't do this. Even though it kills me to say it...we were never meant to be." Yami bit his lower lip, and looked at Yugi. "And I'm sorry for this too." Yami bent down, and softly, without hesitation, brushed his lips against Yugi's.

Electrical jolts travelled trough him, starting by his lips, and then went through his entire being. Yami felt only Yugi's soft lips against his own, and the slight taste of strawberries from the other's mouth. Yami pulled back after only one second, and licked his lips subconsciously as he watched the boy.

That kiss would forever warm his soul when he once again would be trapped within the puzzle, and would light up the darkness within it. He would always remember it with both happiness and despair. And he would always remember Yugi. He silently vowed that, no matter what happened or how long time that passed, he would never forget Yugi.

Caressing Yugi's face a few times, just to memorize the feel of his skin against his hand, Yami rose. A final look shone in his eyes.

It was time.

Yami pulled down the blinders by the windows, and the door to stop anyone from looking in. With a soft click, Yami locked the door, and then walked back to Yugi. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and watched the serene boy. "I'm sorry, aibou." Yami whispered again.

Then he put one hand on the puzzle, and one hand on Yugi's forehead. Softly, he mumbled Egyptian words, a soft, blue glow enveloping both him and Yugi. The puzzle also shone, but in a golden light.

The blue glow seemed to sink into Yugi, away from Yami, and Yami felt the magic course through both of their bodies. Half way through the healing spell, Yami suddenly lost the ability to feel the puzzle in his hand, and after a few more moments the warmth from Yugi disappeared from his hand too. Yami felt sharp pain within his heart at loosing the feel of Yugi, but he didn't stop.

Yami could feel his life drain, and run into Yugi to wake him. The power Yami had used to provide himself with a solid form was moved into Yugi's body, to wake his sleeping mind. It would send him back into the depths of the puzzle again, Yami knew that.

But he didn't care. It would also make Yugi live again. And that was all that mattered.

Soon, the glow around him and Yugi disappeared. Yugi's skin lost its' paleness, and gave it a colour of life. Yami smiled, when he saw Yugi's chest rise and fall on its own accord. The machine next to Yugi gave a long and steady tone, signalling that Yugi's heart once more beat on its' own.

Yami looked down at his hands. They were completely transparent, along with the rest of his body. He smiled slightly, and looked at the puzzle. It had placed itself neatly in Yugi's slightly open hand, still glowing in a soft, golden light. Yami could hear its' call for him, telling him to return to it. Yami would. Soon.

Yami reached out for Yugi's face, and gently put his hand on his cheek. Even though he couldn't feel it, Yami still remembered the way it would have felt if he still had been alive and with a body. He smiled, a soft expression in his eyes._ "I love you, Yugi..." _He said softly, not to be heard by anyone.

Then, Yami closed his eyes and surrendered to the darkness of the puzzle.

A small and silent explosion followed his disappearance, sending small, golden lights in all directions.

The doctors ran into the room the next second, forcefully kicking the door down at finding it locked. They started to examine Yugi, and made surprised faces at finding that his body worked on its own accord. They all saw Yugi live.

None of them knew that one life had gone out in the same room the past seconds. And none of them noticed the golden pieces that laid scattered around the room. And they didn't see the small puzzle piece in Yugi's hand; the one with the eye of Horus on.

They didn't see Yami's soul that had exploded inside the room, to give life back to his one true love. And they probably would never know.

_**End Chapter!**_

I know what you're all thinking, but no; This wasn't the last chapter. I wouldn't let the story end like this. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if it was...

The next chapter will, as usual, take some time. Probably quite alot of time. (like this one, that took AGES, But hey, I did update!) I hope you all will bare with me, and be as patient as you've been with this one! –bows-

Now, PLEASE review! It's only your reviews that keeps me going, alright! I really, really, REALLY need you opinions! I had decided to quit writing on this fic a long time ago if none of you had reviewed! Thank you all who has, by the way! Love you all heaps!

Ah, and DevineQueenYeiweh; -glomps- Thank you for the ideas! And thank you for the compliments, about this being your favourite Atem/Yugi fic! I really, really, really...-seventy-two and a half hours later- REALLY appreciated it! Just had to say it!

See you all later, and I will try to give you a new chapter so-...uhm, as soon as possible.

-The Blonde Midget 


	11. Breaking News

Hi!

-dodges all things thrown on her- AH! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do that to Yami, I really didn't! I love him, and Yugi and the two of them together! But it had to be done! ...I sound like some hero from a really old movie...--

And another small note; I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in ages! I meant to update last week, I really did. But I had to go to a handball tournament (called Partille cup, which ROCKS by the way.) And I forgot to update! Again, I am so sorry!

Anyway, thank you everyone that reviewed! I was so happy to see that there still were some people left that read the story, and cheered me on! I love you all heaps!

Now, lets move on to the interesting part; The chapter!

Disclaimer: Seen any pigs flying by your windows lately? No? In that case, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (not yet I do, mehehe...sorry.)

Pairings: Yugi/Yami. Quite much Jou/Seto in this chapter, and other pairings!

Warnings: Angst, boy/boy love and some Anzu bashing. (DIE, BITCH, DIE!)

Alright, that's all I need to say! Chapter starts...now!

Chapter 11 

**Hospital**

**Normal POV**

The first thing Yugi noticed was the small beeps from machines next to him. Then the smell of hospital; a stale smell. He felt light, like he was floating a few inches over the ground. It was quite a weird feeling, and made him feel disoriented. Where was he?

Slowly, the heaviness of his body returned to him, and he could feel things around him. He tried to move his hand, but found it impossible. It just wouldn't lift of the soft sheets under it...

Sheets? The last thing Yugi remembered was laying in the park, pain everywhere. And being in Yami's warm arms, soothing him from the pain somewhat. It felt like he just had fainted for a few seconds, and then he woke up. But it wasn't possible that he could have been moved so fast...

Yugi could now feel someone holding his right hand, caressing it softly. Was it Yami? Yugi wished that it was. He tried to reach out for Yami's mind, wanting to know if it was him sitting there.

Nothing.

Yugi felt nothing. The place within his mind and heart, reserved only for Yami, was empty. Only a black hole. Not like it was behind some mental block; it was completely gone.

A cold hand gripped Yugi's heart, and he suddenly felt very scared. Yami...wasn't there? Had something happened to him? He had to figure out...

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to make them half lidded. Then he closed them again, not being strong enough to keep them up. They felt a thousand kilos heavy. Then he forced them open, remembering what he had to know.

The first thing his eyes met was a pair of honey coloured eyes above him, watching him worriedly. Yugi recognized them at once. Jou.

Jou's eyes widened at seeing Yugi's orbs watching him. Then a wide smile appeared on his lips, and he threw himself over Yugi to hug him. "Yugi! You're awake!" He cried out happily, crushing Yugi against himself.

Yugi found it hard to breath, but still smiled at seeing his friend. "J-Jou...I...can't breath..." He said weakly, not being able to speak any louder.

Jou immediately let go of him, and pulled back to sit down again. Small tears of happiness could be seen deep within his eyes, and the smile on his lips seemed impossible to get rid of. "God, man! I was so worried about ya! I thought ya wouldn' wake up..."

Yugi blinked. He hadn't been asleep for that long, had he? "How...how long have I..." His voice faded. He couldn't keep it up long enough to get all out.

Jou seemed to get what he meant anyway. The blond looked a bit nervous, and scratched the back of his neck. "Err...well...ya have been in a coma, Yug'. For about a week and a half..."

"A...week and a half?" The small boy stared at his friend, with his mouth hanging open. He had been in a coma for so long? But it had only felt like he had blinked!

Jou nodded. "Yeah...weird, huh?" The blond suddenly got a new light in his eyes. "Oh, damn! I have to get the doctor..." He turned to rush out the door.

Yugi's eyes widened fearfully. He hadn't been able to ask where Yami was yet! "Wait...Jou." He whispered, reaching out his hand to his friend. Though, the hand fell down to the bed just one second after he lifted it.

Jou stopped in mid-leap, and turned around. He still smiled. "Wha'dya want, Yug'? Can it wait until I get the doctor?"

Yugi shook his head. Or, tried to. He barely managed to move it at all. "Jou...where's...where's...Yami?" He barely managed to stutter out that small sentence, being all too tired. It felt like he hadn't slept properly in all his life...

At that question, Jou suddenly turned pale. His honey eyes got a shade darker, and he looked away. "Yugi...maybe we should talk about tha' until ya feel a bit better..." He said uncertainly, glancing at Yugi.

Yugi blinked at seeing the strange look of hesitation and fear in Jou's eyes and voice. "Jou? Is...something wrong?" He got very worried, and his eyes filled with small tears. "Is Yami hurt?" _'Please say no'_, Yugi said inside his mind, looking fearfully at Jou.

Jou looked away, and Yugi felt his heart clench painfully. "Yugi...I don' know how to say this...but..." He sighed, and dragged his fingers through his tousled hair. Then he walked back up to the bed. With a retching sound, Jou opened his duffle bag and started rummaging around in it.

"When the doctors came in, they found tha' your body worked again. No one had expected tha'...but...I don' think tha' it was some coincident. Not when I found these..." He pulled up something with both his hands, and dropped it in Yugi's lap.

Yugi felt his heart stop for a second, before racing off in 100mph. He stared to sweat, and shake in the same time, and tears welled up in his violet eyes.

The pieces of the millennia puzzle.

A choked sob forced its way up his throat as he sat up and picked up few pieces in his hands. "No...i-it can't be...this can't be happening..." He whispered. Crystal drops left his eyes and fell onto the puzzle. "Yami..." He tried to reach out for Yami again and again, but found nothing. Only emptiness and hollow space.

Jou sighed, and rose again. "I have to get the doctors..."

Yugi quickly looked up. In his eyes, there were only sorrow and hopelessness. "Jou, can you do something for me?"

"Um...sure."

"Call Bakura and ask him to get here as soon as possible."

**2 hours later...**

"This better be important, brat." Bakura growled as he walked into the hospital room. "Ryou was about to give me a backrub, and..." He interrupted himself when he saw the golden pieces on the bed.

Yugi looked up. He had stopped crying a while ago, after the doctors had looked him over.

Then they had forced him to sleep some more, with some sort of liquid injected into his veins. Now he felt a bit better, and could sit up in the bed without any major difficulties.

The look in the small boy's eyes were serene, and calm. "I need help." He said with a soft voice, sounding completely calm.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "That damn pharaoh! How dare he do something like that to the puzzle...before I can steal it!" A river of Egyptian curses left the former tomb robbers mouth, and he stomped up to the bed.

Yugi locked eyes with Bakura. The look he gave Bakura was almost empty. "Bakura, what could make the puzzle brake like this? And...what happened to Yami?" At the last question, Yugi almost whispered, and tears started to form again.

Bakura took one of the pieces on the bed and examined it. The brown, almost black, orbs narrowed, and he dropped the piece like it had burned him. "Yami has passed on to the Shadow Realm." He said blankly, shrugging.

Yugi's heart stopped. "...what?" He whispered out, turning a shade paler. "Y-You mean he's...he's...d-dead?" The last word was almost drowned by a sob.

Bakura shook his head, scowling. "No, unfortunately not. That pharaoh is a lot harder to kill. He's simply locked back into the prison of the puzzle. It has to be solved again. And then Yami will jump back all happy and giddy again."

A very relived expression reached Yugi's face. "Thank God..." Yami wasn't dead. He could still be saved...

Bakura suddenly frowned. "Unless..."

Unless? That wasn't a good word. Yugi had learned that through harsh experience.

"U-Unless...what?" Yugi stammered, his eyes turning alarmed.

Bakura watched him for a second. Then he put a hand on his forehead, making Yugi flinch. He still hadn't gotten used to other people touching him; Tony was still in fresh memory.

Closing his brown eyes, Bakura started mumbling some ancient spell, and a purple glow appeared around his hands.

Images suddenly started to fly through Yugi's mind, making an uneven pattern. Yugi could only make out a few ones, and started to feel dizzy from the colours shifting so quickly.

Yami smiling softly towards him, and laughing passed through behind his eyes, followed by an image of a fuming and narrowed eyed Yami, glaring at some person who had hurt Yugi. Then the image was replaced by a focused Yami who was duelling someone.

An image of Yami leaning down over him, softly kissing him passed through his mind, and he felt his heart make a backwards flip. Then he saw Yami glowing in a soft blue light, chanting. He saw Yami fade to become completely transparent. Then Yami mimicked three words;

_I love you. _

Then there was an explosion, golden lights flying everywhere.

The next thing Yugi knew, he was staring in to Bakura's eyes. The small boy shook with every breath he took, his eyes filled with tears. "W-What...what...what happened..."

Bakura closed his eyes. "Damnit. Yami is such a gigantic idiot. His ego is so fucking big that it's a fucking miracle that his head hasn't exploded yet! That fucking moron blew up his soul together with the puzzle!" The white haired spirit rose, and paced around in the room, cursing and mumbling in Egyptian.

Yugi's eyes widened. "H-He b-blew up his s-soul?" He whispered, staring at the pieces of the puzzle. Suddenly, Yugi felt very sick. It felt like his hands were bloody from holding the pieces in his hand.

Bakura suddenly understood how what he just had said must be worrying Yugi. "Oh, shi- It's okay, Yugi! Really, it is! We can still bring Yami back, but..." He hesitated. "...he might not remember everything."

Yugi snapped his head up to stare at Bakura. "What? You mean...that he might have...forgotten about us?" The small boy swallowed, and chocked on a sob. "That he won't remember...anything of what that has happened?"

Bakura shook his head, and sat down by Yugi's bed again. "Oh, he might remember a few things. If we're lucky, he'll remember everything. And it we're unlucky...well, lets just hope that we're lucky, alright?" Bakura picked up one of the pieces, and glared at it. "Listen, Yugi. Just try to put this thing together; focus on that now. I wish you good luck. But now..." He dropped the piece, and rose. "...I have an appointment for a backrub." And with that, Bakura left.

Yugi didn't even notice when the door closed behind Bakura with a click. He just stared at the pieces, and then sighed. "I'd better get started..." And Yugi picked up a few pieces and started his work.

During the weeks in the hospital, Yugi didn't let the puzzle pieces out of his sight. He sat day out and night in matching the golden pieces together, only taking a brake when the doctors and Jou forced him to. He barely ate, and only drank a few gulps of water before returning to the puzzle.

Jou was beyond worried. "Yugi, you need to eat a bit more. You'll never get better if ya don' eat!" He said on the third week Yugi had been working on the puzzle and watched Yugi as the boy sat with the not even half finished puzzle in his hands.

"I'm not hungry." Yugi said quietly, and kept puzzling.

Jou looked at Yugi a little longer. Then he sighed. "Please, Yug'? Take a brake. For me?" He paused. "Yug', I can't stand seein' you do this to yourself..."

At hearing Jou's pleading tone, Yugi felt his heart wrench. He sighed, and carefully put the pieces and puzzle down. "Alright, Jou. I'll take a brake." He suddenly felt that he was hungry. "Got any food? The stuff here at the hospital is awful..."

"Tell me 'bout it." Jou mumbled, and opened his bag to pull out four sandwiches. Handing Yugi two of them, Jou started munching on the other two. One in each hand, taking a bite of each in turns.

Yugi giggled at seeing Jou's antics, and started eating too.

After a few minutes, when Jou had downed both his large sandwiches and Yugi were halfway through his first, Yugi decided to start to talk to Jou. "So, how's Kaiba?" He asked politely, and smiled.

Jou flinched like someone had whipped him. Then he sighed. "Yugi...me and Seto..." Jou swallowed. "It's over." He said simply, looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Yugi blinked. "What? How...what happened? How did it happen? I mean...you were so happy together..." Confusion and disbelief were clearly written across his face.

Jou laughed shortly; a bitter laugh. "Exactly. We _were_ happy. Then Seto- I mean, _Kaiba_, decided tha' I jus' wasn' good enough for 'im." Jou swallowed down the lump in his throat. "And...he's dating someone else. Only one day after we broke up...I saw them make out and groping each other for all they were worth. Just when I walked past!" A sob erupted from Jou. "No fuckin' dignity at all..."

Yugi couldn't believe it. Not Seto and Jou. They had always been so happy...no troubles at all. And Seto had always claimed that he loved Jou! How could he do something like that? "Who is he dating now then?" Yugi almost feared the answer. Who could possibly have conquered Seto Kaiba's heart...if not Jou?

Jou swallowed, and laughed bitterly again. "Tha's the worst part, ya know. After all the times he went on and on about how much he loved me...guess he just wanted me in bed after all. Honda was right..." Jou stopped himself, and then looked up at Yugi. "He's dating Janice."

Yugi felt his heart fall like a stone into water. "Janice?" He said surprised. "But I thought Kaiba said he hated her! I thought..."

Jou shrugged, a tense look in his eyes. "Well, guess we were all wrong then. They just can't seem to get enough of each other." Bitterness and anger could barely be hidden in Jou's voice. "If ya just had seen the way they act in school...they cuddle, snuggle, make out...the whole fuckin' repertoire! I bet they even have done it in some classroom..." Jou's voice faded, as his sadness seemed to get greater.

Yugi leaned over to his shaking friend, and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's Kaiba's loss, Jou. If he couldn't see how lucky he was to have you, he never deserved you in the first place." In Yugi's voice, you could only hear sincerity. Those words came from the bottom of his heart.

Jou sighed shakily, and seemed to regain his composure. Then he looked up, and gave Yugi a weak smile, only a pale mirror image of his usually beaming grins. "Thanks, Yug'. I don' know what I would do without ya."

Yugi smiled back. "You're welcome, Jou."

Two weeks after Yugi's and Jou's talk, Yugi left the hospital. He was told to take it easy, and not move around too much. The doctors also advised him to keep out of school for a while, to make sure that he got more rest. And that would have been a logical choice, seeing that he would get more time to work on the puzzle.

But Yugi went to school anyway. He wanted, no _needed_, to be there for Jou. Even though the blond pretended that everything was alright, and that he didn't miss Seto, Yugi could see straight through him. He saw how much it pained to see his ex boyfriend together with Janice, and see them make out.

When Yugi first saw the way Seto and Janice sat in the classroom, he was sure he would faint. The blonde cheerleader sat comfortably in Seto's lap, giggling every now and then. She would lean down and give the CEO sloppy kisses, and then giggle even worse. It made Yugi feel a bit sick.

But it was the way Seto acted that made Yugi shocked.

The brunet kissed Janice back, and seemed to smile awfully much. The look in his blue eyes when he looked at the girl was adoring and loving, a look that Yugi had thought was reserved for Jou only. Seto laughed now and then, and seemed to, as Jou had said, snuggle and cuddle with Janice every chance he got.

Seto had never acted that way with Jou.

Even when the lesson started, the pair didn't move away from each other. They just sat and plainly made out throughout the whole lesson. Yugi was amazed that neither of them fainted from lack of air.

At the third lesson, which Yugi and Jou had together with Seto and Janice, Yugi glanced from Seto and Janice to Jou and back again. The blond seemed to try his hardest not to look at the kissing pair, but Yugi saw that he sneaked looks at them. And every time he did, the amber eyes got a pained look, and he quickly averted his gaze.

Half through the killer History lesson, Jou rose from his seat, and simply walked out from the classroom. The only explanation he left the teacher was a low mumble of 'bathroom.' Even before he closed the door, you could hear a small, half choked sob. That made Yugi's heart twitch with compassion for his friend. He turned his head around to glare at the CEO for hurting Jou that way.

Yugi blinked.

Seto was staring at the door, with a weird look in his eyes. They shimmered with mixed emotions, and the brunet frowned. Then he glanced at Yugi. When their eyes met, Seto's gaze seemed to speak to him; asking what the hell that was wrong.

Yugi only answered with a stern glare, and turned away. No way that he'd speak to the CEO, even though quietly. The way he had hurt Jou, he could never forgive.

When there were only five minutes left of the lesson, Jou came back. His eyes were red, and a bit swollen, proving that he had been crying for quite a while. His whole appearance looked broken and sad. He slumped down in his seat next to Yugi, simply staring down on the top of his desk through the rest of the lesson.

When the bell finally rang, Jou silently and without any hurry gathered his books. He refused to look up from his books, as he took them and put back into his book bag. Yugi also took his books, watching Jou quietly. It hurt him greatly to see the usually cheerful blond like this; Heartbroken and hopelessly lost inside his broken heart.

Yugi wondered for a second why Jou seemed to drop his books all the time to stay longer in the classroom, when he noticed a shadow falling over them both. "Yugi." A deep and cold voice said behind them, an Yugi turned around slightly. Jou, however, froze in place and clutched his book bag so hard that his fingers turned white.

"Hello, Kaiba." Yugi said coldly, and glared at the tall brunet. "Do you want something special, or can we leave now? We have a lesson to attend to, you see."

Another voice spoke up now, from Seto's side. Janice looked sweetly at Yugi from next to Seto and smiled. "Oh hi, Yugi! How good to see you, you have been gone for so long! What happened to you? I heard something about a gang accident." Janice turned her gaze to Jou, who still hadn't turned around. Her eyes turned vicious. "Was it the little mutt who got you into trouble?"

Jou tensed even more, and shook slightly. "...fuck off." He said weakly, voice barely above a whisper. It was clear that he would cry any second again if he had to stay any longer.

Yugi noticed this, and walked up and took Jou's arm in his hand. "No, I just happened to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Jou was the one who saved me, along with..." Yugi stopped himself, and bit his lip. He couldn't bring himself to say Yami's name. "Never mind. We have to go now. Bye, Kaiba, Janice." He started to lead Jou out of the classroom.

"Wait a minute, Yugi. I weren't completely finished." The two boys stopped at hearing Seto speak.

"Seto, sweetie? What are you talking about, sugar puff?" Janice asked, blinking confusedly. Yugi almost threw up at the nicknames, and Jou flinched like someone had punched him.

"Yugi, can we leave now?" He whispered quietly, pleading to get out of the room. "Before I start-do somethin' stupid?"

Seto spoke now to Janice. "We'll meet up by the next lesson, okay Janice? I need to fix something here." His voice was soft, on the verge of cooing. That made Yugi rise one eyebrow, and then glare even more at Seto. And Jou flinched visibly, and then shook ever so slightly as he clenched his hands harder around his bag.

Janice sighed deeply, but then smiled again. "Sure, love. I'll see you later." She pecked him on the lips and then left the room, giggling like mad.

Yugi drew a deep breath through his nose, and turned to the CEO. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

Seto didn't even look at Yugi. He turned to Jou, who still stood with his back towards him. "Katsuya? Can I talk to you for a minute?" His voice was stern, and strong, like it always was.

Jou flinched, and straightened his back. "Who said you could call me Katsuya, Kaiba?" He said lowly, shaking slightly. "You lost tha' right when ya broke up with me."

Seto blinked once, and then sighed. "Katsuya, stop being so ignorant. Can I talk to you?"

The blond turned to Seto fully, still clutching his book bag with one hand. His whole face seemed cut in stone, but it showed clearly that it was just a mask. "There's nothin' to talk about in my opinion. You broke up with me for...for...that Janice. Tha' was your choice. And I hate you. See; nothin' to talk about."

Seto only seemed to react on one thing in that sentence. "...you hate me?" He asked, staring at Jou in disbelief.

Jou glanced at the floor. "Yes." He said quietly. No hesitation at all could be found in his voice.

The brunet walked a step closer. "Why? I don't think I fully understand."

In a flash, Jou snapped his head up again. A fire burned in his eyes, and he backed away from the CEO. "Why I hate ya! The real question should be; how could I once not hate ya! You fuckin' lied to me, Kaiba! You said you loved me, _loved me for god's sake! _And then ya break up with me for a...a...a goddamn chick! And a whore to that!" Jou let out a bitter laugh. "I'll never understand how ya could lie like that, Kaiba. I never thought anyone could lie about loving someone." He paused. Then he spoke quietly. "Guess I was wrong, huh?"

A strange look appeared in Seto's face. "Kat...I didn't lie about loving you..."

Before Seto could end that sentence, Jou slapped him. The slap rang through the whole room, and sent the CEO stepping backwards a few steps, holding his wounded cheek. The brunet stared in disbelief. "Katsuya..."

"Shut up!" Jou cried out, and stomped his foot into the floor. His eyes were tightly closed, but a few tears still managed to escape his eyes. "I don' fuckin' wanna hear it! Don't ya dare to give me false hopes, only to get them crushed by you again, and hear you and your fuckin' girlfriend laugh at me! I...I...I FUCKING HATE YOU, SETO KAIBA!" After uttering those last words, Jou ran out from the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Yugi and Seto were left in silence for a few seconds, before the shorter of them quickly swung his bag over his shoulder. "Kaiba." He said calmly. "If I see you within ten feet of Jou, or if you try to call him or any of the like, I swear to all Gods I know that I'll send Bakura after your sorry ass." With that, Yugi left the classroom to take care of Jou.

Yugi closed his locker with a snap, and turned to Jou. The blond was also closing his locker, swinging his bag over his shoulder. His amber eyes looked dull and were still red from crying so much.

Throughout the day, Yugi had worked hard to make Jou happier. It wasn't easy, seeing that every time Jou saw either Janice or Seto, his eyes filled with tears that he refused to let out. It had taken all his willpower to keep them in, and not brake down.

But he had not been able to hold them back when Janice said something about her, Seto and a romantic trip to Paris that they would go on that weekend.

Yugi decided to try to cheer Jou up again; it was the least he could do.

"Hey, Jou? You wanna come home to me tonight? Grandpa is making his spaghetti speciale!" The small duellist said happily, and smiled brightly towards the blond.

Jou sighed, and shook his head. "Nah...I don' really feel like it. I just wanna go home. This day has been just horrible...not only do I have to watch the two of them from afar; I also have to try to hide from Kaiba!" The blond glared at his closed locker.

Yugi blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Jou turned towards Yugi. His amber eyes were pained and shone with unshed tears. "He's been trying to talk to me the whole fuckin' day, Yug'! He's just everywhere...damnit...can't he just leave me alone? He has already broken my heart once; ain't that enough?"

Yugi stared at Jou, and his eyes suddenly started to glow angrily. "That bastard. I told him not to do that..." The small boy sighed, and then smiled. "Just ignore him, Jou. I'm sure he'll give up soon."

"Are we talkin' about the same Seto Kaiba? 'Cause he'd never give up; not in this lifetime." The blond sighed, and then started walking towards the door. "But ya're right. I'll ignore him. And that little whore of a girlfriend too." Jou gritted his teeth together, as they walked out the door from school.

Yugi was quiet for a second, watching the fuming Jou. A realization hit him, and his eyes widened, before he closed them for a second. Then he spoke, in a very soft voice. "You still love him, don't you?"

Jou froze for a second. He let out a nervous laugh. "What? Of course not! How can ya even begin to think tha' I'd...no way tha' I'm..." He paused. Then he glanced at Yugi. "...ya want the truth?"

"Preferably, yes."

Sighing softly, Jou nodded. "Yes. I still do. Probably always will. And it annoys me. If I just could...fall out of love...I'd be happier." He bit his lip. "I think..." A groan escaped from the blonde's lips. "Oh, damnit! I don't know!"

Yugi melted this information. Jou should hate Seto, he had every right to. But he didn't. The love he once had shared with the CEO was still there, just as strong. _"You fucking bastard, Kaiba. I never thought myself capable of hate...just proved myself wrong." _Well, Yugi didn't

hate Seto. Just the way he had acted.

Jou looked over Yugi's head, and suddenly his eyes widened. "Oh, shit...err...I gotta go, Yug'. Call me this weekend, alright? See ya!" And with that, Jou turned around abruptly, and ran down the streets.

Yugi blinked, and turned around to see what had made Jou react like that.

Behind him, about thirty metres away, stood Seto. His blue gaze seemed directed in the same direction Jou had run. And, even though the distance, Yugi could feel longing in the CEO's gaze. Then, in the next second, Seto ripped open the door of his limo and jumped in. The limo made a quick u-turn, and drove in the same direction Jou had run.

"Damnit." Yugi mumbled, and turned to walk towards his own home. Jou would have a busy day today

Jou ran the fastest that he possibly could, his breath equally quick as his steps. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he fled from the only thing that ever had scared him. Seto. No, Kaiba. It was just Kaiba to him now.

Painfully, the memory of his and Seto's break-up bubbled up within him. He barely could keep the tears back.

Seto had asked him to meet him at a restaurant in town, and Jou had happily agreed. It wasn't unusual, they often went out to eat, seeing that Jou sucked at cooking, and the CEO refused to cook. At all.

At the second they entered the restaurant, Jou felt that something bad was about to happen. The usually loving Seto had been quite distant, and cold towards him. He had barely said a word throughout the whole night.

After the dessert, Seto had done it. He had just looked Jou straight in the eye, and said; 'I don't love you anymore, Jounouchi. I don't think I ever did.' Then he had rose, told him that he could would send him those things that he had left in the mansion. Seto also said he could keep the house. Then he left.

Jou didn't know how he managed to get out of the restaurant. Probably some waiter that had helped him out. Maybe the waiter that had served him and Seto that evening. A nice guy, named Pierre. Jou was sad that he had forgotten to tip him.

Jou shook his head and got rid of the memories. His legs suddenly couldn't run anymore, and forced him to walk. A sob forced its way up his throat, but he angrily pushed down the next. Why couldn't he stop crying? Only chicks cried over something so stupid as a break-up. It was over, and that was that. Se-Kaiba, didn't love him anymore. Simple as that.

Then why couldn't his heart stop hurting?

Suddenly, a limo drove up next to him. Jou's heart froze, before beating harder and faster. It was _his_ limo.

Jou didn't even glance one more time, before walking faster. The limo followed him, and the buzz of a window opening was heard. "Katsuya, stop." Jou increased his pace at hearing that voice, and tried to block it out. "Katsuya, I need to talk to you. It's important, please..."

Jou stopped, and glared at Seto who was looking at him through the open window. "Stop following me, ya jerk. I don' want to talk, not now, not ever." And Jou started to walk again.

The sound of a door opening reached Jou's ears, and then a loud slam. "Listen, I don't have time for this. I just need to talk, stop being so difficult."

"Difficult!" Jou turned around so fast that he almost lost his balance. The amber eyes, that once shone with happiness, were close to black with mixed emotions, none of them close to happy. "Am _I_ being _difficult!_ Well, have you had to be stalked by you ex boyfriend who broke up with you because he, I quote, 'doesn't love you, and never has'!" Jou screamed this out, his words echoing through the empty streets.

Seto's eyes flashed with some unknown emotion. "Katsuya...I didn't...I didn't mean to say that. But I had to...if you would just listen..."

"No!" Jou screamed again, and backed away. "I won't just fuckin' listen! Because there's nothing you can say to make what ya said right! Just leave me the fuck alone, and let me live my screwed up life!" And with that, Jou ran again.

"Jou!" He heard the CEO cry out, and then he heard running steps behind him. Jou's heart jumped, and he forced his legs to move faster. If he just reached his house...

There it was. Only a few yards away! Jou increased his pace, and threw the door open. Sometimes it was a good thing forgetting to lock your door before you left. He slammed the door shut again, and locked it.

In the second he locked, someone pulled at the door handle. "Damnit!" He heard the curse through the door, and relaxed. He couldn't get in. Then, Seto screamed through the door. "Katsuya, please open the door! I need to talk to you, it's really important! Please? Katsuya!"

Jou backed away from the door, and pulled down the blinders for all windows. No way that he'd let the CEO in. No way in hell.

A low thud was heard outside the door, and then a deep sigh. "Fine then. I'll just wait out here until you let me in. I can wait." Then there was only silence.

Jou stared at the closed door. He would sit out there? Just sit there and wait for him to open? No...he just said that he would to make Jou feel sorry for him and open. Well, Jou would make him disappointed. He could sit out there and rot for all he cared.

Because Jou wouldn't, just wouldn't give up before Seto.

_Click...click...click..._

Yawning quietly, Yugi lifted up a golden puzzle piece and matched it into the puzzle. He shifted it until he heard a satisfying click. Then he shifted in the chair, and took a new piece. His eyes burned with fatigue, but he didn't go to sleep. It was far past midnight, but Yugi refused to stop. He ignored the call for sleep from his body, and matched in the next piece.

And then the next piece...and the next...and the next in a never-ending pattern.

With empty eyes, and empty mind, Yugi continued putting the pieces in the right places. It felt like he was in some sort of trance, and it wouldn't let him go. Yugi wanted to sleep, he really did. But one part of him, the strongest part, kept him by his desk and forced his hands to continue working.

One hour later, Yugi reached out for another piece...only to find that there was no pile greeting his hand.

Violet eyed quickly snapped away from the puzzle to stare at the desk he sat by.

Lying all innocently next to him, was only one shining piece. The one with the eye of Horus.

The last piece of the puzzle.

Yugi's heart pounded harder in his chest; he could hear the beats in his ears. Only one piece left...then it would be finished. It felt just like the first time he had solved it, the nervousness, the happiness of being the one to find out about the puzzle's secret. Eight long years it took the first time. This time, eight long weeks. But, those weeks had felt much longer than those years. Because now he knew what he would gain.

Yugi took the piece with a shaking hand, and then took the puzzle in his other. Slowly, almost fearfully, he put the piece in the remaining hole.

Then he pushed it in.

For a second, nothing happened. The puzzle simply laid there in his hands, showing no sign of the ancient magic that once had been there. Yugi felt his hope drop.

Then the eye started to glow. First only slightly, but the light soon increased in power. Faint chanting could be heard all around the dimly lit room, and made Yugi shiver unpleasantly. The room suddenly felt alot hotter, like an oven or...a desert.

Suddenly, his hands started to glow, and then his entire body. Yugi stared, and then closed his eyes when the light became too bright. A strange feeling of being split in two filled him, and his body started to shake. A flash of pain shot through him, and Yugi screamed silently. Then the pain was gone, and so was the light. Yugi opened his eyes, and blinked at the darkness of his room. The lamp on his desk had gone out, the light bulb broken in two.

Exhaustion hit Yugi like a tidal wave. His head started to spin, and he blinked confusedly several times. Trying to maintain consciousness was a loosing battle, but Yugi tried anyway. He needed to know what would happen now; would Yami come back? He just couldn't let go just yet...

Yugi's eyes fell closed, and darkness surrounded him. His limp body fell backwards and off the chair, but he fell softly into a pair of caring arms.

_**End Chapter! **_

If that's not a cliffhanger, I don't know what that is.

I guess everyone hates me now...but I just had to do it! I must make sure that you all come back, ne? –smirks evilly-

Ah, and I know there were quite much focus on Seto and Jou this chapter...I hope you don't mind. I really needed them to play a little bit bigger part in this story...sorry for those who are opponents of the pairing.

Now, please review! I need to get reviews to keep the will to write up! Cookies for all those who reviews! And chocolate chip cookies for those who writes long reviews!

Next chapter might come up quickly...or not. That's up to how much my mother...-glares-...will let me write this summer. Ah well...see you all soon, peace and luve to you all!


	12. Arms Of Heaven

Hiyas! A new chapter, a chapter that will blow you away, a chapter that will make you jump in your seats, a chapter that- 

Yami: Cut the crap, and get the story started! I want my aibou...-eats popcorn-

Yugi: Please, start the chapter? –does the puppy eyes, sitting in Yami's lap-

Oh...um...AW, WHO CAN STAND AGAINST THOSE EYES!

Disclaimer. I own nothing, and will never do. (mehehe...-plots on how to take over Yu-Gi-Oh-)

Pairings: Yugi/Yami only in this chapter!

Warnings: Anzu bashing, OOC acting. And lots and lots of fluffy fluff that is so fluffy that you can make pillows of it! Thousands of pillows! ...hm...-starts a pillow factory-

Well, now the story will start! Hope you'll enjoy this piece of fluffy angsty fluff and-

Yami/Yugi: SSSHHH! –glares-

Um...-whispers- Read and enjoy, people!

Chapter 12 

**Yugi's room**

**Normal POV**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. The lids of his eyes protested against being lifted, and tried to make him fall asleep again. 'The bed is so warm' his mind told him with a cooing voice. 'Go back to sleep...' And Yugi was about to. But when he snuggled up against his pillows, something suddenly came back to him.

"_I didn't fall asleep on the bed." _

The violet eyes opened quickly, and Yugi stared around him. He laid in his bed, securely tucked in under the sheets. His head rested gently against his favourite pillow, not against the wooden floor that he should have fallen on after he fainted, after he had solved the...

Yugi snapped his head to the desk.

In the middle of it, was the puzzle. It shone slightly in the pale rays of the sun that hit it from the window.

It was solved. And that meant...that Yami should...

Yugi excitedly reached out for Yami's mind, and held his breath.

Nothing. Not the slightest trace of Yami was to be find within his mind.

Yugi's eyes filled up with tears, and he slumped back against the pillows. That was it. No hopes left. He had solved the puzzle, and Yami still hadn't come back. It could only mean that...that Yami was...gone. Forever.

Yugi sobbed softly, and turned over so he could burry his face in his pillow. Tears seeped into the pillow, making it damp. His heart was empty, and broken into so many pieces that not even a thousand puzzle experts could have put it back together. The only person who could was gone. Yugi felt no hope, nothing. Only severe sadness and hopelessness.

Then, the door opened and closed quietly. Yugi sighed, knowing that it was Grandpa. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Go away...I want to be left alone f-for a w-while, Grandpa." When the door didn't open again, and the steps only walked closer, Yugi felt angered. "Go away! Just leave me be!"

"Do you really want me to leave, aibou?" A soft and gentle voice said, as a weight was applied to the bed next to him. Gentle hands brushed through his hair, and caressed his shoulders slightly.

Yugi froze, and his breath got caught in his throat. No...it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It was just another dream. One of those wonderful dreams, where Yugi met him again, and saw him smile in that wonderful way. Those dreams that made Yugi hear his breathtaking voice, that made his heart beat faster. He would disappear again, after Yugi had woken up. As always.

"You're not real." Yugi whispered softly, with a choked up voice. "Y-You're just a dream...you'll disappear..." He sobbed. "...again."

The weight on the bed shifted, and suddenly Yugi felt hot air on the shell of his ear. It sent magical shivers down his back, and caused his breath to hitch. "If this is just another dream the puzzle has sent upon me to torture me, I hope I will never wake up." Soft hands rested on Yugi's back. "Will you turn around so I can see your face, Yugi?"

Yugi hesitated. If he now turned around to find nothing...his heart would brake even further. Then he'd die. Not that he considered that a bad thing. At the moment, it would be a bliss. So, Yugi shifted, drew a deep breath, and turned over. He kept his eyes closed for a few seconds. Then he slowly parted his eyelids, to stare upwards.

His violet orbs met with a pair of red eyes that he recognized all too well. Yugi gasped, and stared. And stared. Then he stared a little more.

It was that face...the face that had haunted his dreams, plagued him and made him cry. And also, it was the face he loved, adored and that brought him hope in the darkest times. The face that made him smile with happiness and cry with despair. It was...

"Yami!" Yugi cried out, and threw himself into the man's arms. He pressed himself closer to the other, almost drowning in his scent. Unexplainable happiness filled him. Feeling the other holding him, hugging him back...feeling those strong arms reassuringly around him...it was all so surreal. But at the same time so perfectly real.

"Aibou..." Yami whispered, and drew a deep breath through his nose. The smell of roses and salty tears hit him, and made him smile and frown. Yugi's normal scent, was tainted with those tears. "Don't cry, hikari. There's no need for tears now..." He said softly, and brushed away the small droplets of salty water with one hand.

Yugi cried. But not with sadness. These tears came from pure joy. He laughed and smiled and cried in the same time, desperately clinging to Yami's shirt. Fear of loosing him again hit him, and Yugi clutched Yami's shirt in a way to keep him there. "P-Please don't disappear! Stay with me, I can't stand it if you disappear again, Yami! D-Don't go...say that you'll stay now..." He sobbed again, and buried himself deeper in Yami's chest.

Yami bit back a sob of his own, and forcefully nodded. "I swear by Ra, Anubis, Ptah and all other gods I know that I will never leave you again, Yugi. I swear, I won't leave your side. I will stay as long as you want me to..." He sobbed quietly. "I swear it."

Yugi gradually stopped crying, and when all the tears were out, he sighed softly. Then he pulled away a little, and held Yami at an arm lengths distance. Their eyes met, and clashed like two swords, and then mingled in a familiar way. For the first time in many weeks, Yugi smiled. Actually smiled with joy, a smile that reached all the way up to his eyes.

"I missed you." Was all he said, and smiled again.

Yami smiled back, and put a hand on Yugi's cheek. "I missed you too, aibou."

He stroked the cheek with tender care, and frowned at a small scar on his cheek. That was Tony's work. That bastard. At least Yami knew that the man was plagued in the shadow realm; he had seen and heard the man scream with agony and plead for freedom. A freedom that he would never get.

Yugi put a hand on Yami's that rested on his cheek, and closed his eyes. He was there. Finally, he was there. The mindlink slowly grew back within Yugi's mind, and he started to feel Yami's feelings and presence again. It was a wonderful feeling, like someone had put back half of his soul, and made him complete. God, the emptiness he had felt for so long...it was finally gone.

Yami watched Yugi, and smiled at the boy's calm and happy face. He finally seemed happy. And that made Yami feel a thousand times better. All the terrors of the Shadow Realm disappeared with in the blink of an eye, and the darkness he had endured was now only a faint memory, a scar. Finally, Yami was pleased and happy.

Yami had felt the second Yugi had solved the puzzle again. Because then, he was forcefully thrown back into the world of the living, and back into Yugi's mind. He hadn't remained long in his soulroom however. The second he saw the grey walls of stone around him, he cast a spell that would grant him with a body of his own.

Unfortunately, the spell took energy both from himself and Yugi. So, when he finally stood in Yugi's room again, the small boy fainted. And he would have hit the floor if Yami hadn't caught him. Seeing Yugi again, although pale and unconscious, made Yami extremely happy and pleased. Though, he was so tired after the spell that he couldn't celebrate that for long. He just carried Yugi to his bed, and tucked him in. Then he fell asleep sitting on the floor, and his head leaning against the madras.

Upon waking up, the first thing Yami saw was Yugi. That made his heart jump, and caused a smile to form on his lips. That was how he always wanted to wake up.

Then, Yami had left to eat some breakfast.

To some people, that might have sounded strange; that he left Yugi to eat right after he was reunited with the one he loved. But, hey, he was hungry! Casting spells took energy. When he was done, he went up to see Yugi...and the rest was history.

All that mattered now was that they were together again.

The whole room was silent, and the atmosphere was calm and serene. The two boys was so happy that they just sat in the silence, enjoying each other's presence. Because that was how it was supposed to feel. It was this way the world was meant to be; the two of them together.

Light and Dark.

Suddenly, Yami felt an urge deep within him. Watching Yugi, having him so close...it drove him almost insane. He had though that he would never see the boy again. And now that he did, he couldn't get enough. He needed to get even closer...even though he shouldn't. A forbidden impulse coursed through his body, pleading and screaming. And Yami succumbed to it.

"Yugi...open your eyes." He said softly, and stroke Yugi's cheek with his fingertips. It was soft, as always. Nothing had changed. It would, though. When he did what he had to do, it would change. Nothing could change that fact. The question was whether it would change for the better or for the worse.

Yugi complied, and opened his eyes. Innocent, violet orbs met with dark, red eyes filled with longing. Yugi blinked, sensing emotional struggles within his darker counterpart. "Yami? What's the matter? Is everything alright?" Worry filled Yugi, and he watched Yami closer.

"Don't be angered with me, aibou." Yami said with a pleading voice.

Before Yugi could answer and ask what Yami meant, the tanned Egyptian leaned closer to him. Quickly, and with gentle care as if he touched a butterfly, Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's. Yami lingered for a second to feel the softness of Yugi's lips completely, seeing that it could be the last time he felt it.

Yugi mewled with surprise, and his eyes widened slightly. Then, before anything else could happen, Yami pulled away. His cheeks were red with shame, and his eyes were filled with both lust and shame. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I...I don't know what that came over me..." Yami fell silent, not knowing what to say more to excuse himself.

Yugi slowly licked his lips, and blushed. It hadn't been bad...no, not at all. He really enjoyed it. And he...he wanted... "Y-Yami...could you...do that again?" His voice seemed hoarse, and he blushed even worse at his own request.

Yami blinked with surprise, before he smiled and leaned in again. This time, when their lips met, Yugi responded. Albeit shyly, he responded with the same longing he had felt for Yami since he disappeared. Yami's long fingers went up to his neck, and entangled with his hair, pressing them both closer to each other.

A dark urge filled Yami, and made him moan softly at feeling those soft lips against his own. So long...too long since he'd been able to kiss Yugi. That one kiss that he had stolen from Yugi at the hospital had only made it worse for him to get torn away from the boy that he loved. It hadn't put out his thirst; it had only made it worse.

Yami kissed Yugi harder, and parted their mouths with the pressure. Then he let his tongue sneak past Yugi's lips to taste him. The spirit moaned again, letting his curious tongue plunder the soft cavern. He put his hands on Yugi's waist, pulling him closer. The dark urge grew stronger when he felt Yugi's body against his own, and he kissed him even harder.

Yugi froze, and his heart started beating faster. But not with lust this time. No, he was starting to grow afraid. Instead of Yami's mouth, he now felt Tony's craving and harsh lips descending upon him. Inside his head, he saw Tony press his body closer to himself, and exploring him. Just like that night...

Yugi snapped his eyes open, and pushed Yami away. "No!" He screamed, and backed away from the other. His heart beat so hard in his chest that he could hear it all around himself. Tears ran down his cheeks, and he sobbed quietly. It all came back to him now; the way Tony had touched him, tainted him...all replayed within his mind painfully detailed.

Yami blinked, and snapped out of the surprise. Why had Yugi pushed him back like that? The boy had asked him to kiss him, and then pushed him away! Didn't he know how he affected him? Yami almost felt angry, but then saw the way Yugi acted.

The boy sat pressed against the wall, with his knees pulled closer to his body. The little body shook with sobs, and tears ran down Yugi's cheeks in steady streams.

Yami felt his heart twitch with shame, and he carefully moved closer. "Yugi? Are you okay? I...I'm sorry if I did something wrong..." He swallowed. Then he reached out for Yugi's cheek, and caressed away a few tears. "Yugi?"

Yugi flinched, and then opened his tightly closed eyes. Seeing Yami sitting opposite him, with a worried look in his ruby eyes, Yugi relaxed. It was Yami, not Tony. Tony couldn't hurt him anymore, not when Yami was back...nothing could hurt him.

"I'm sorry..." Yugi whispered, and looked down on his hands that now were neatly folded in his lap. "I...I didn't mean to push you away..."

Yami frowned. "There's no need to apologize, Yugi. I guess I moved a bit too fast there...But...did I do something wrong, aibou? If I did, I'm truly sorry." Yami tried to catch Yugi's gaze, but failed, seeing that Yugi refused to look up.

"No!" Yugi snapped his gaze up, and looked Yami in the eye. In those orbs you could still spot a few tears. "You didn't do anything wrong, Yami. Not at all...it's...it's just..." Yugi bit his lower lip. "When you kissed me...I just...I saw Tony in front of me...I'm just afraid."

Yami's eyes darkened at the mentioning of Tony's name. That damn bastard. Not even after he sent him to the Shadow Realm he disappeared completely! Curse him, curse him all the way to hell's nine chambers!

The former pharaoh's anger melted when he saw how scared Yugi looked. Unsure if it was the right thing to do, Yami scooted closer, and sat down next to the smaller boy. Then he wrapped one strong arm around Yugi's shoulders, and leaned his head on top of Yugi's. "It's alright now, aibou. He won't hurt you anymore. He can't reach you, I promise."

Yugi froze for a second, panic and fear growing in his heart. Then he gave himself a mental slap. It was Yami, not Tony holding him. Yami would never hurt him or do something bad to him. The panicking feeling within Yugi vaporized, and he smiled softly. He leaned his head on Yami's shoulder and sighed. "I'm so happy you're back, Yami."

Yami smiled too, and drew a deep breath of Yugi's scent. "I'm happy to be back." He paused. Then he spoke again with a softer voice. "And I'm happy to be here with you again."

Yugi blushed, and then pulled away. He stared into Yami's eyes, and almost drowned in them. The red, strong eyes met his violet ones without hesitation.

Yugi swallowed. He needed to tell Yami...for real. Softly, Yugi put his hand on Yami's shoulder. "Yami...I...ever since I solved the puzzle, and met you...I've felt so happy. First because I gained a friend. And then because I got...something more. I got a...a...someone who actually cared about me...and that protected me when I needed it the most..." Yugi smiled, a tear running down his cheek. "I got you."

Yami felt a lump in his throat, and swallowed it heavily. Pride filled him, and he smiled too. "I remember the day you solved the puzzle too. The darkness disappeared, and I was saved from the shadows. And the first thing I saw...was you. A boy who needed tenderness, and protection." Yami reached out and put a hand on Yugi's damp cheek. "And I was happy to provide both."

Those words made Yugi smile even more, and also caused more tears to escape. "It felt weird at first to have a yami. I was scared at first, but...you calmed me. You made me feel safe..." Yugi sighed. "For the first time in my life, I felt safe. And I never wanted it to end. No one had ever protected me before you, no one had stood up for me...before you."

Yami softly caressed Yugi's cheek, adored by how soft and smooth its' skin was. "I knew that I had to protect you, Yugi. I depended on you, and I still do. But soon, it wasn't an obligation. It was the only thing that was right for me. Fighting people just for fighting was never an option for me. But fighting for you...it was all I wanted to do. And now, I wish to protect you for a different reason..." Yami stopped himself. It was too soon. Yugi had to recover from Tony's attack before he told him this...

Yugi's eyes glinted at understanding what Yami tried to say. His heart jumped, and tried to fly out his chest. But Yugi kept it inside himself. Instead, he smiled gently, and leaned his forehead against Yami's chest. "You know what I'm trying to say, right?" Yugi whispered softly, and closed his eyes.

Yami's heart almost stopped, and then raced of in a speed even forbidden for cars. He knew, of course he knew. But...he wanted to be sure. "I...I'm not completely sure..." He stammered.

Yugi smiled. "Then I'll tell you, Yami." He leaned back, and looked Yami straight in the eye. When their gazes met and mingled together, Yugi pulled away all the mental blocks he had put up for several months, and years. A flood of emotions escaped him, and ran over to Yami's mind. Calm erupted within Yugi, and he felt, for the first time, relaxed, not needing to keep any blocks or walls up; Nothing would make Yami hate him.

Yami gasped, and closed his eyes to be able to feel it all. It was like a tidal wave, drowning him in feelings. Warm feelings, that matched his own perfectly. Passionate feelings, that made him shiver with anticipation. Soft feelings, that clouded his mind.

And then, Yugi's sweet voice whispered in his ear. "I love you, Yami." A soft breeze of air against his ear, making him smile.

Yami opened his eyes, to look into Yugi's violet eyes. Tears made his gaze slightly fuzzy, but he still could see Yugi, and drank his beauty. Yami smiled softly, and also opened his mind completely to Yugi, letting him feel and see all he had ever hidden. The good and the bad, the dark and the light. All that was him.

Yugi also gasped at the wave of feelings, and accepted it with open arms. As it mingled with his own mind, and filled him to his very core, he felt Yami's lips against his own. Just a simple brush, soft as feathers.

"I love you, Yugi. With all my heart and every ounce of my very soul." A simple whisper against his lips, and Yugi smiled.

The Gods could say whatever they wanted; Yami and Yugi was meant for each other. Nothing, nor no one would ever be able to tear them apart. They would be together.

Until the end of time.

_**End Chapter!**_

AW! Was that cute, or was that CUTE! That must have been the fluffiest piece of fluff I have ever written!

Nope, this wasn't the last chapter! Next one might be, though. Right now, I just want it to end...but Anzu and Janice have to die first!

Ah, and FINALLY they told each other what they felt...-sigh- God, I've waited for this to happen myself...and I'm the author...:P

Now, please review, and I will love you until the end of time! 


	13. Price Of Revenge

Hi again! Your mistress is back! :D

...no, just kidding! No need to get your panties in a knot, my dear readers and/or reviewers! I'm here to introduce you to the last chapter! And I hope you'll like it as much as it seems that you've liked the earlier chapters.

Sorry about the long wait! Writer's block, be damned! –throws lightning at the writer's block-

Writer's Block: -sticks out tongue and skips away to freedom-

-grumbles- Stupid writer's block...keeps sticking to my ass...-continues to grumble to herself-

Anyway...sorry again!

Thanks everyone who reviewed to the previous chapter, I really appreciated it! Thanks again!

Um...-blushes- I got a question if I would write a lemon...no, sorry. I don't do lemons...um...-blushes even deeper- I don't think I'd be able to write them...sorry. –bows-

Now, lets get the story started!

Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did...well...-grins evilly- Oh, Anzuu...-starts chainsaw-

Pairings: Yugi/Yami mainly, although that there will be quite much Jou/Seto in this chapter!

Warnings: Boy/Boy love and some angst! Some violence, sort of, and some quite...gross explanations later on. If you have weak stomach, or too vivid imagination, you shouldn't read that. You'll now when it comes, trust me.

Okay, that's all for my ranting! Here comes the chapter!

Chapter 13 

**Jou's house**

**09:00**

**Normal POV **

Jou groaned slightly when the sun fell onto his face, disrupting his sleep and causing him to wake up. God, he hated to be woken like this..._ "Note to self: Buy blinders." _

White streaks of dried tears were to be seen on his cheeks, but he quickly brushed them away with the back of his hand. Those would be the last tears he cried for Seto Kaiba, he decided. If the man didn't love him anymore, he didn't. And that was it, and there was no reason to cry over that anymore.

At least no good reason.

Jou sighed and got up from his untidy bed, sheets clinging to his body. They didn't let go of him, until he violently shrugged them off himself and took a step towards the bathroom to take a shower. Though, he managed to trip just one second later, and landed ungracefully on his ass.

Grumbling and wincing over his poor buttocks, Jou limped to the bathroom to bathroom and took a long and warm shower. He deserved that, after doing all that running from Seto the earlier day...

Jou groaned and slammed his forehead against the bathroom wall for a second. "Stop thinkin' 'bout tha' fuckin' bastard, Katsuya." He told himself sternly, and rinsed his hair from shampoo. "And stop fuckin' call him Seto!" He roared to his mind, and slammed his forehead against the wall again.

Fifteen minutes and fifteen more slams of his forehead against the bathroom wall later, Jou stepped out from the bathroom fully dressed, on shaking legs. He then went to the kitchen to have some breakfast.

Yawning, Jou took a bowl and put it on the small table, and then took out some bread, butter and cereals. Then he went to the front door to go out and fetch the newspaper. 'Like a good dog should', Seto probably would have said...if he'd still been there...

Jou slammed his head harshly against the steady door and growled lowly at himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He chanted for a few seconds, before sighing and opening the door. No more thinking about the CEO. He wouldn't think of him ever again, never in his life! Ever!

Jou walked straight out to the gates and fetched the paper from the mailbox., not once looking to the sides. He walked back to the door, and would have entered if his gaze hadn't fallen on something on the porch. Or, more like someone...

"Seto?" Jou said, and almost dropped the newspaper in shock.

Sitting on the doorstep was indeed the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. When Jou said his name, Seto looked up from his hands that he had been watching a few moment earlier.

He looked horrible. His hair was messy and his clothes rumpled and wrinkly like he had slept in them. Jou suspected that he had indeed slept in them, on the porch. At least judging by how tired Seto looked. Black rings were slightly visible under Seto's eyes, that shone with...was that tears!

"Katsuya." Seto said softly, not turning his gaze away.

Jou just stared for a few seconds before he licked his suddenly dry lips. "What...are ya doin' here?" A realization hit Jou, and he gaped. "Ha-Have ya been here all night!"

Seto didn't change his facial expression at all as he nodded slightly. "And half yesterday afternoon too." His voice was soft, almost silent. The blue eyes didn't shift from Jou's brown ones once when he spoke.

A wave of concern coursed through Jou and he quickly walked to Seto's side. Gently, he helped the CEO to stand up, and wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him up. "God, it fuckin' rained all night! How could ya jus' stand out there like tha', you should have gone home!" Jou scolded and led Seto inside. "You could have caught a cold!"

Seto shrugged. "I have a strong immune system..." He interrupted himself as he sneezed loudly. "...maybe not." The brunet shivered slightly against Jou, and leaned his head on the other's shoulder.

Jou shook his head, and sighed as he pushed Seto down in the couch. "You jus' wait here, and I'll go an' get ya somethin' else to wear." He ordered, and went to fetch clothes. His earlier feelings of anger against Seto had washed away immediately when he realized that the brunet had stayed the night outside his house. And in the rain! Why he had done that, though, was still a mystery. One that Jou was going to find the answer to.

Quickly, Jou gathered some clothes from a cupboard and carried them back to the small living room where Seto sat. "Here ya go. Get dressed, an' I'll go and get ya some breakfast..."

"No." Seto said quietly, and shook his head. His blue gaze turned to Jou, and their eyes met. "I don't deserve any of this, Katsuya. All I wish is to talk to you. And explain myself."

Explain? What was there to explain? That he broke up with him for a girl, a girl that he had always claimed he hate? That he told him that he didn't love him? Both? Something else? Did Jou want to listen to an explanation?

No.

Jou slowly sat down beside Seto, keeping quite some distance between them. "Seto..." He sighed, and shook his head. "There's nothin' to explain, or to talk about. All tha' has happened these weeks...I don't know if I can..."

Seto held up his hand to interrupt Jou. "I don't ask of forgiveness, Kat." His eyes darkened. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve anything from you. Actually..." Seto looked sternly into Jou's eyes. "...I don't even deserve that you'll listen. I've bothered you enough...I'll just leave now. And I won't ever bother you again, Katsuya. Good bye." Seto rose, and walked towards the door.

Jou felt his heart clench at the sight of Seto's surrender. Seto, who never ever gave up, never surrendered...why now? Then his heart broke at the thought of never seeing Seto again...never hearing his voice or being able to talk to him...to hold him close...

Jou rose too, and put a hand on Seto's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "Wait." He whispered.

Seto stopped, but didn't turn around. He just glanced slightly over his shoulder, waiting for the other to speak again.

Jou stared at his hand for a moment as it laid on the other's shoulder. That warmth...that he once had shared with Seto...so close, but yet so far away. Then he snapped out of it, and removed his hand. "Talk to me then. It seems like it's important...and..." Jou's voice faded, and he bit his lip. _"...please don't leave me." _ He added quietly inside his mind.

Seto was quiet for a long moment. For a moment, Jou thought that he wouldn't say anything more. But then he sighed, a deep and long sigh that seemed to come from the bottom of his heart. "Sit down, Katsuya. This will take a while."

Jou did as he was told, and sunk into the couch with a creak. "Alright, I'm sittin'."

Seto remained standing, and didn't even turn around to look at Jou. Instead, he walked up to a window, and put his hands on the windowsill to look out on the almost empty streets. "First of all, Katsuya; I lied."

Jou leaned his head to the side in a questioning manner. "How so?"

Seto's back tensed for a second, and his hands clenched together in fists. "I said that I didn't love you. I said that I never had. You remember that?" The brunet's voice was cold, and empty of emotions as he said this.

The question made Jou look down at his hands, and a lump formed in his throat. Of course he remembered. How could he forget getting his heart crushed and stomped on? "...yes." He said softly, not looking up.

Seto clenched his hands even harder. "I lied. I never stopped loving you, and I will probably always love you." A sigh escaped Seto, and he shivered. "There, I said it. That's really all I needed to say. I love you, Katsuya. I need you to know that." Seto straightened his back, and turned towards the door. "Now that I've said that, I'll leave."

Jou immediately flew up from his seat, staring at Seto. His amber eyes shone with shock and disbelief. "N-Now, wait a minute! Y-Ya can't jus' leave now! Ya can't tell me tha' you hate me, and then say tha' you love me, and then jus' leave to be together with...with...someone else!" Jou grabbed Seto's arm, and stared up into the cold, blue eyes. "Ya're not goin' anywhere before ya explain why ya did all of this!"

"All of what?" Seto said quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

Jou groaned, and grabbed the collar of Seto's slightly damp shirt. His eyes glowed with passion as he stared into Seto's eyes, almost drowning in them as he always had. "All of this! Why ya broke up with me, why ya date Janice, why ya can't seem to understand what a giant idiot ya are if ya keep on dating someone you don't love..." Jou closed his mouth, and sighed. "...please, jus' tell me why ya broke up with me."

Seto was quiet for a long moment. Then he caressed Jou's cheek with the tip of his fingers. "If I do...you will not be safe." The brunet closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose to smell Jou's scent one last time. All he wanted, so close...yet, he had to let him go. No matter how many times he would regret it later.

Jou shook his head, and stared into Seto's eyes. "I don' care. I jus'...need to know wha' I did wrong and..."

Seto snapped his eyes open, their passion overwhelming Jou. "You did nothing wrong." Seto said sternly, and held Jou's face in his hands. "You are perfect, and the one I love...and the one I want to be with..." Seto sighed. "But if we get together again...you will not be safe.

Tears welled up in Jou's eyes, and he buried his face in Seto's chest. "I don' fuckin' give a shit! I don' care if I'm safe or not! As long as I'm with you, I feel safe! And...and..." Jou paused, and then pulled away to look into Seto's eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "You...want to be wit' me?"

Seto looked away, to the window once again. "Yes." He said simply. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Jou asked softly, looking at Seto's face. "Why can't we be together? I want to be with you, ya want to be wit' me...wha's the problem?"

"Janice." That one name was spoken with disgust, more spit out than spoken.

Jou felt his heart drop, and his hand, that had been on Seto's cheek, fell limply to his side. "So...you love her too? And tha's why you can't be wit' me?" Jou said softly, sadness clearly evident in his voice. He turned his gaze to the floor, not being able to focus it on Seto anymore; it hurt too much even to just look at him.

Seto slowly turned his gaze back to the devastated looking boy. Then he lifted Jou's face up by putting two fingers under his chin and tilting it upwards. "No. I don't love her. She's the biggest bitch I've ever had the displeasure to meet. And she annoys me to no end. I love you, Kat. No one else."

Jou's eyes filled with tears of aggravation, and he grabbed Seto by the collar again and started to shake him back and forward. "Then what is your fuckin' problem!" He yelled, and stared into Seto's eyes with burning pools of amber. "I love you too, goddamnit! Ya hear me! I-Love-You!" Unable to control himself, Jou pulled Seto down to his level and kissed him.

Seto stiffened as their lips met, and then he relaxed. But he knew he couldn't respond. Not now...he couldn't surrender now. That, he managed to tell himself about three seconds, until he wrapped his arms around Jou's waist to pull him closer. One last time then...

The kiss was desperate, a plead for love. And so very passionate that it could have made the house catch fire with it's intensity. And, Jou found that all his energy drained out, along with his anger and sorrow. When he pulled away from the kiss, he was shaking, and felt empty.

"Y-You understand?" Jou whispered, hanging his head. "I love you, Seto. Why can't you let me love you?"

Seto wrapped his arms tighter around Jou's waist, and pulled him closer to his chest. "Because she will hurt you." He said quietly, running his hands through Jou's hair. "That's why I broke up with you. Janice said that she would hurt you if I stayed together with you. And if we get together again, Janice will hurt you. And...I can't let that happen."

Seto remembered, painfully clear, how Janice had forced him to break up with Jou. While working on the Biology thing at his house, she had told him that he had two choices; break up with Jou and be with her, or be together with Jou and get him killed. The choice had been easy; he could never do anything that would hurt Katsuya.

Seto knew that he had to make sure that Katsuya would hate him. It would be much easier for him afterwards if Jou hated him. Then he would know he could never have him back, and wouldn't have any regrets. So, he said the most painful thing he could. That he didn't love him.

In the exact moment he broke up with Jou in that restaurant, he had changed his mind. But then, it was too late. The way Jou's eyes had filled with tears when Seto rose, had almost made him throw himself over him and beg for forgiveness. Instead, he cruelly said that he'd send him his things. Then Seto left.

All the way home in the limo, Seto cried.

After that, he had gone along with all of Janice's demands, to make sure that she wouldn't hurt Katsuya. But, after a while, he saw how much he himself was hurting Jou. Probably more than Janice ever could.

And now, he had to do it again.

Seto sighed and reluctantly pulled away from Jou. "Even if it means that I have to be without you for the rest of my life, I will do that to keep you safe." He turned around and walked to the door. _"Good bye, puppy." _Seto said inside his mind and reached for the door.

Seto loved him. Still did, and always had. It was the best news Jou had got in a long time. Jou's heart was in seventh heaven with those news. And it was breaking because Seto was leaving him. Again.

A battle roared inside his head; the choice of being with Seto and always being in danger. Or being without Seto all of his life, and watch him with a whore as a girlfriend, and being safe.

The battle was over before it even got to begin.

Jou stared at Seto's retreating back with wide eyes, that soon filled with tears again. "What about what _I_ want, Seto?" He whispered, so softly that you could barely hear his voice. "Maybe you can walk out of here and never meet me again. Maybe you can do tha' without being too affected." A sob, low and choked, sounded from Jou's throat. "But I can't...I can't stand loosing you...again."

Seto stopped in mid-step, staring at the door. That thought hadn't even passed his mind; that Jou might have something against him leaving. The thought that Katsuya would want to have him back, after all he had done...it was laughable. Katsuya should hate him; he had every right to. It would have been easier if the blond had hated him. Then he could just have left after explaining.

But, then again, when had his life ever been easy?

Seto sighed. "She will try to kill you." He spoke softly, voice barely over a whisper.

Jou laughed sadly, a laugh that really didn't fit in that moment. "Yeah, she prolly will. But then again..." Jou walked up to Seto, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "...who doesn't?"

Seto smiled, and turned around to hold Katsuya close to his chest. "I guess the thought has passed my mind too." He chuckled, along with Jou.

Then, both boys turned serious, and pulled away to look each other in the eye. Blue mingled with brown, in a way that they almost had forgotten. Warmth and care shone in their eyes, and caused both of their hearts to grow with happiness of having each other again.

"I love you." Jou said softly, a small smile on his lips.

"I love you more." Seto answered, and caressed Jou's face.

The two of them met in a kiss; a kiss that would forever seal their love.

"_Janice can go to hell"_, Seth said to himself as he tasted Jou again, with the same intensity as the first time they kissed.

Jou suddenly pulled away from the kiss, leaving Seto to long for more. A mischievous sparkle shone in Jou's eyes, and he pulled Seto backwards towards a door. "Wanna see my room?" He asked, and grinned.

Seto smirked, and lifted Jou up in his arms, bridal style. "Like you even had to ask."

------

It was very late; the moon was shining brightly through the half opened curtains. It reflected on the glass of the slightly open window, and then spread its pale rays over the floor. The silence of the late night had layered over the room and its occupants, and fairies had spread sleeping dust over them.

Except upon one.

Yami leaned on his elbow, looking down at the sleeping boy next to him in the bed. A small and devoted smile was on his lips, and his normally hard, red eyes were soft and caring as they watched the angel fallen down to earth.

Yugi. Yami's Yugi.

Yugi was sleeping, and had been for several hours already. He was curled up against Yami's chest, and looked completely serene. For once, he looked really relaxed and happy to sleep.

Yami sighed happily, and caressed away a strand of hair from Yugi's face. Unconsciously, Yugi cooed in his sleep, and nuzzled into the hand that had touched him. That made Yami's smile wider, and he felt his heart jump at the adorable sight.

Finally. Finally, he was there. Yugi was in his arms, and would always be. At least if Yami would get it as he wanted it. Yami would never let Yugi go. Until Yugi said he didn't wish to be with him, that was. Hopefully, that would never happen. But, when it did...Yami would once again seize to exist.

Yami leaned down over Yugi, and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you, aibou." He whispered, and smiled. "I really do. And I will always. I hope that you know that..."

The boy didn't answer. He was deep in the arms of slumber, and wouldn't wake up until the morning arrived to sweep him out, back to the world of the living.

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek once more, before getting up from the bed. A serious expression entered his face, as he put on a shirt and a pair of black pants.

There were something he needed to do.

------

The clock beat twelve in the silent house of the Mazaki's. Three of he family members were fast asleep. Mr. And Mrs. Mazaki slept with their hands intervened, and smiling. Imori Mazaki, Anzu's little brother, also slept peacefully, hugging his pillow tightly.

One family member, however, was still awake.

"Stupid Yugi...stealing _my_ Yami like that." Anzu hissed into her mirror, while she combed her hair. "But don't you worry, next time...next time, I will-" She was interrupted by her window slamming open.

With a shriek of fright, she turned around...

...to find her window open, and nothing else.

Growling, Anzu got up and closed her window with a snap. "That was strange." She muttered, and got back to her mirror. "There's not even any wind tonight..."

A flash suddenly passed Anzu's eyes, and in the next second there was a loud crash of thunder. She jumped high, and turned around to the window again. Where there had been only a peaceful night, there was now rain hitting the window like little hands knocking, trying to break in. The wind whined outside, and made the windows shake.

Thunder was heard again, and Anzu backed away from the window. "Okay, this is weird..." She whispered, and sat down by her mirror. With a shaking hand, she took her hair brush and raised it to her hair. She rose her gaze to look into the mirror. In it, she saw her own reflection staring back at her.

And then she saw Yami in it. He was standing in the other side of the room, arms crossed, dressed in all black, and a look of hate and distain in his red eyes, that glowed dangerously.

Anzu gasped, and turned around.

Nothing. Yami wasn't there anymore.

Now filled with fear, Anzu turned back to the mirror. She couldn't see Yami in it, and sighed. "I'm just being stupid. There's nothing to be afraid of!" She growled to her reflection, and started to brush her hair again. "Now, where was I? Oh, right. Yugi. He will pay for stealing Yami from me. What should I do...hm...kidnap him? Yes, and kill him myself!" Proud over her plan, Anzu rose to get over to her bed. But she froze at once, seeing who sat there.

Yami sat on her bed, arms crossed and glaring at her. "Good evening, Anzu." He said coldly, with a voice edged with hate and the promise of pain.

"Y-Yami?" She whispered, and backed away one step. "H-How did you get in?"

A smirk played on Yami's lips. "The wonders of having magic powers, Anzu. There's so much you can do. Entertain..." He rose, and Anzu took another step backwards in fear.

The puzzle appeared around Yami's neck. "Help others..." He walked closer to Anzu, who stepped backwards once again...only to find that she couldn't go any further back. A wall blocked her escape, ad she found herself trapped.

Yami's red eyes turned one shade darker. "And then, of course...you can use your magic for your own purposes. As for revenge." He took one more step, now only one step away from Anzu.

Anzu shook, but smiled sweetly, trying to look innocent. "R-Revenge? F-For what? I c-can't think of anything I can have done to deserve..."

A snort of laughter interrupted her innocence-speech. "Oh, Anzu. You really can't think of anything? Anything at all?" Yami leaned closer, and put his hands on the wall, on each side of Anzu's head. He looked into her scared eyes, and locked their gazes together. Then he spoke, in Egyptian, a spell.

"Truth I seek 

_In a mind of lies_

_Let me hear the truth_

_From the liar's mouth"_

A small flash, accompanied by thunder from outside, came from his eyes and through Anzu's forehead.

"What did you do to Yugi?" Yami asked coldly.

Anzu suddenly felt it like a gate opened in her mind. Like water ran through rivers, words started to run through her mouth. "I hired Tony and his gang to attack Yugi. I told them to beat him up, but not kill him. I told them to give him scars. I told them to do their worst."

Yami's eyes darkened. "Did you tell them to rape him?"

Heavy eyelids fluttered. "No." The answer was short, and true.

Yami nodded, more to himself than Anzu. "Then they deserved what they got." He muttered, some of the guilt that he had felt for weeks finally disappearing. The hate came back as he looked at Anzu. The spell had worn off, and she had paled at realising what she had told him. "Now...to decide what I should do with you..."

Shivers of pure fear ran down Anzu's spine. She did a last try of saving herself. "Listen, Yami. I can pay you. Alot, if you don't hurt me."

A flash of disgust entered Yami's eyes, and he glared at her, shutting her up. Then the red eyes turned black, and they seemed to see deeply into her mind. But, he was watching her heart and soul. When he once again spoke, Yami's voice was deep, and inhumanly dark.

"In your heart, I can only find lies and deceit. Your soul is rotten, and your conscience is dead." The Millennium puzzle started to glow when he once again spoke. "For your crimes, I will let you see your soul. Every time you look into a mirror, you will see your lies..."

A flash from the puzzle.

"...your deceits..."

Another flash.

"...crimes committed..."

The next flash hurt in Anzu's eyes.

"...and your true soul."

A final flash, and a crash of thunder was heard. Anzu fell to her knees as the spell was cast, and she shivered. Blistering cold and searing heat rushed through her body for a few seconds, and then disappeared, leaving an emptiness within her.

"Y-Yami...what have you done to me..." She looked up.

Yami was there for a second. Then, in the next flash from outside, he was gone again. One last crash of thunder was heard from outside.

The wind died down with a long sigh, and the rain stopped. No more thunder was heard. Silence rested over the house again.

"He didn't do anything..." Anzu whispered, and sighed with relief.

On shaking legs, Anzu fetched the hairbrush she had dropped earlier, and walked up to the mirror. With a smile, she looked up into it...

...and screamed.

Instead of her regular face with smooth skin and blue eyes, there was a monster. The face looked like it had been dead for a long time. No skin covered its' flesh, and loose, rotten pieces dangled loose and fell off at times. There was no clear facial features; only red, and black rotten flesh in a large blob.

Black eyes, that looked like beetles, were pressed into the unshaped face. There were no emotions in the small eyes.

The mouth was nothing but a black hole with black teeth sticking out here and there. A long, brownish tongue hanged out of the mouth like a dead worm.

Brown/grey hair, messy and tousled, hung in greasy locks around her face. On the top of her head, there was only a bald spot of wrinkly skin with large, brown spots.

For a moment, Anzu wondered where the monster had come from.

Until she realised that it was herself she was looking at.

Anzu screamed again. And again. And another time until her voice turned hoarse.

When her mother and father ran into the room, they found Anzu tucked in under her sheets. The mirror was shattered in hundreds of pieces, and some of the pieces were bloody. They heard muffled screams under the covers, and saw the sheets shake.

When they finally managed to tear the sheets from Anzu's hands, they looked at her. They saw only her normal face. Only that tears ran down her cheeks in steady streams, and that her eyes were filled with madness. Screams of 'Don't look at me!', met them, and she buried her face in the pillow.

Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki looked at each other, before they both rose and called a mental institution.

------

Yugi woke up when he felt someone sit down on the side of his bed. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Throwing one glance on the clock beside him, Yugi saw that it was over one in the morning.

Sitting next to him, was Yami. He was fully dressed, all in black. The red eyes looked out in front of himself, empty and void of emotion. However, Yugi could feel feelings rush around inside his lover. Worried, Yugi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami?" He said softly, and crept closer.

Yami didn't even flinch. All he did was smile slightly. A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry. I woke you up, aibou."

Yugi rose to his knees, and crawled over to Yami. "Why are you up, Yami? It's really late..." Then Yugi noticed the Millennium puzzle around Yami's neck. It still glowed slightly with magic. The violet eyes widened a for a second. "...Yami, where have you been?"

Still, Yami didn't move. "You should sleep, Yugi."

All thoughts of sleep had left Yugi. Worry crept into his eyes, and he rose to walk around the bed. He sat down in Yami's lap, and looked him in the eye. "Yami, what happened? Don't tell me it's nothing, I know it is!"

For a second, Yugi thought that he wouldn't get any answer. Then, tears filled Yami's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Please...hold me, aibou." He whispered, and Yugi felt warm tears run down Yami's cheeks and onto his neck.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck gently, and held him close. Yami didn't sob, or shake. The tears simply ran down his cheeks without any sound, more than that Yami once in a while gasped for air. Yugi petted his lover's hair, and tried to calm him down the best he could.

Suddenly, Yami spoke, still crying. "Yugi...I f-feel cold..." He shivered, like he was proving his point. "And...I feel like I'm about to fall...and you're the only thing keeping me away from the edge..." A block, that Yami had held up, suddenly fell away, and a wave of coldness swept over to Yugi.

It was like a cold hand grabbed Yugi's heart when he felt the chill from Yami's mind. "Yami...what have you done tonight?" Yugi whispered, worry and fear evident in his voice. He hugged tighter onto Yami, and tried to give him some warmth.

Yami, however, didn't seem to notice any difference; he still felt cold. He knew exactly what that caused the coldness. It was the price he had to pay for revenge. Every time he used his magic in order to hurt someone with his magic, it would also cause him pain. It was so he wouldn't misuse his powers too many times. A warning from the Gods.

The screams of Tony and his gang once more echoed inside his mind, and made him wince inwardly. Another scream had entered too; the scream of Anzu's madness. It would never go away. The cold would, eventually, disappear. But never the screams.

Weakened, by both the cold and the pained screams, Yami couldn't speak properly. But he still spoke. "Y-Yugi...my love...please, don't ask. It's something that I'd rather speak of later..." He gripped tighter onto Yugi, and sighed. "...if not, never."

The smaller boy frowned, but didn't ask anything more. Instead, he let some warmth from his own mind slip over to Yami, hoping that it would help him. Innocence, care and love slowly warmed Yami again.

And, finally, Yami stopped shaking, and the tears stopped running. The former pharaoh relaxed against his lover. "Thank you, aibou." He said quietly, and then closed his eyes. Fatigue swept over him, and he yawned slightly. "Yugi...do you mind if we sleep now?"

Yugi laughed softly. "No, of course not." Then he went serious. "But, you have to tell me what you did tonight. Not now...but sometime."

"Yugi..." Yami started, but Yugi put a hand over his mouth.

"Promise me, Yami."

A sigh escaped Yami, but he nodded. "I promise to tell you, Yugi." Then he yawned again. "But now...I want to sleep."

Yugi smiled to Yami, and then laid down. With a faint smile, Yami also laid down. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yugi's waist, as if to protect him from the night's darkness. Yami drew a deep breath in order to fell Yugi's scent of roses. Then, he succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

Another time for sleep. Another tear-filled night.

Bedtime Tears.

The End

Imori Mazaki is just a character I made up myself; he doesn't exist in the series.

And that's that! The story, Bedtime Tears, is now over! No, you didn't misread that; it is over! –cheers!-

Honestly, I should have written another chapter, right? --. Well...I just can't. Then this story would be too pulled out. And, when I try to write epilogues, they always turn out crappy! So, thus, I will not write an epilogue.

And, Anzu paid! I didn't kill her though...well, I think I did well anyway! This must have been the hardest story for me to write ever. But, it did turn out okay, didn't it? –looks nervous- Didn't it!

Okay, now, P-L-E-A-S-E leave me a review, and tell me what you thought about this story! Long reviews are very appreciated, and so are short ones!

Now, peace out dudes and dudettes! –throws out chocolate and cookies-in-all-flavours to readers-

-The Blonde Midget!


End file.
